


Sweet Little Lies

by ChianyeYue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 76,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue
Summary: 作者廢話:那麼快就來開新坑了。有人問說什麼時候會開史萊哲林Harry的文，現在就來開啦，不過不要期待我更得很快啊，大家知道我們速度，但一定會慢慢更完~這是假設當初預言Snape整個聽完了，也知道是誰，所以做出行動。而另外一個同伴沒聽完，Voldemort只知道這孩子有力量，他也許可以利用的程度。在這樣的背景下Harry並不特別，應該說因為他還沒有被標記，默默無名，魔王也沒有因為亂殺人而被反殺，所以他活得好好的，這樣發展下的故事，Voldemort不一定會和原作一樣進展他的事業，因為我認為他後來原作中非常激進是因為有Harry的存在，讓他苦了14年又讓他顏面盡失，所以讓他變得更瘋狂，這裡應該會按部就班地先從事他的洗腦工作吧。寫到Snape讓我有點感慨，原作中如果當初他和Lily真的可以好好談談，說不定很多事情都會不同，然後這裡Snape對Harry會比較溫柔，因為是心愛女人的孩子嘛。我先預告，這篇的Harry…有可能會長歪，『有可能』就代表我還沒想好，看文章慢慢發展我想我會比較確定，因為我常常寫一寫角色它不受控制。只是想先警告三觀太正的可能要避開這篇文，但我覺得喜歡瑞哈的讀者大概都有點…受虐狂和三觀傾斜吧(????)，哈哈。總之，希望大家多多支持囉！
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, 伏哈 - Relationship, 瑞哈
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. 夜晚的訪客

天空是一片暗藍，夜空閃爍著星光，乍看下一個安靜的夜晚，晚風卻捎來些許不安的氣息，狹窄的巷子兩側聳立著鄉村小屋，幾盞燈將街道妝點成金黃色，那些麻瓜毫不知情地享用著晚餐，沉浸在平靜安逸的生活。

一名形跡可疑的男人頭頂蓋著斗篷在原地徘徊，不斷喘氣並東張西望，幸好四周只有他一個人，否則不清楚什麼是巫師的麻瓜們肯定會以為他是名危險人物，他手中緊握著魔杖渾身顫抖，臉上的紋路緊緊揪著，毫無血色。

｢我必須告訴她…就是今天…｣

忘記有多少年了，他甚至無法與她交談，因為他忍受不了對方用輕蔑的眼神看他，他甚至無法接受她已經嫁給他最恨的死對頭這個事實，就算苦苦解釋，就算內心無數次請求，最終他們還是斷了所有聯繫，分道揚鑣。

但他還是關心她，無法彌補內心對她的歉疚，無法掩蓋他曾經傷害過她的事實，他曾經心力交瘁選擇自暴自棄，他以為只要融入某個群體——即便他知道他們從事著邪惡的事——就可以讓自己忘記這些，讓自己有所好轉，然而這不能填補他胸口的空洞，他依然如此痛苦。

在這排房屋的盡頭，一座幾乎和周邊一模一樣的小屋挺立著，但只有它的房頂裝設著歪歪扭扭的裝飾品，走到它的柵門前便看見整理乾淨的庭園中有著許多色彩鮮豔的奇異植物，兩把飛行的小掃帚在上空巡視，追趕著小小的金探子，顯示出這家主人的玩心。

男人的手才剛碰上柵門，一道炫目的魔咒劃過庭園直奔向他，他驚慌閃避讓咒語炸爛了人行道，某人突然現形的聲響在寂靜的夜晚如同炸裂聲，男人立刻後退，對方手上的魔杖直指那張慘白的臉。

｢你是誰！報上名來！｣

那熟悉得令人厭惡的聲音大喊，然而，那名巫師在認出他後，驚訝得瞪大雙眼，手中的魔杖也隨之晃動，｢你……Snape，你來這邊探頭探腦想做什麼！是Voldemort要你過來的嗎——｣

｢不，不是！｣但Snape的話還沒有說完，那名巫師便發動攻擊，｢…聽我說！Potter！你這個——｣但對方並沒有打算安靜等待他把話說完，情急之下Snape也拔出魔杖，但他的步伐很是慌亂。

｢我警告你，若你是奉命傷害我的家人——｣

｢我不會傷害你的家人！｣Snape在彼此的咒語咻咻聲中低吼，｢我死也不會傷害她！冷靜下來聽我說，Potter！我有重要的事情要告訴你們！｣

｢哈！說得好像你多麼高尚，成為食死人後你幹了什麼？你為『那個人』做了多少邪惡的事情，你自己應該清楚！｣James．Potter冷冷注視眼前的不速之客，當房內的黑魔探測器響個不停，他便知道有黑巫師接近他們家，自從成為鳳凰會的一員後，他們夫妻數次與Voldemort當面對峙，在那極端危險的男人手下逃過至少三次，這經驗使他格外小心，｢——我聽說了不少你的事情，你知道，雖然你以前就是個陰暗的小混蛋，但你真的不該成為『那個人』的爪牙！｣

James又再次舉起魔杖，打算將對方驅逐，這些年來他一直不想見到這個人，他們在學校就是死對頭，當然，他是喜歡捉弄對方，或許有時做得太過份，因為他一直看這個鬼鬼祟祟的傢伙不順眼，Snape身邊的那群朋友也大多是和他同類的人，喜歡黑魔法，私下幹些骯髒的勾當，打算在畢業後成為食死人，更因為Lily跟Snape親近，然而在他們都成年後，得知對方竟真的加入了Voldemort一夥，讓他更加認識到他們將永遠不可能化解彼此的惡劣關係。

｢——住手，Potter，黑魔王可能想要殺你的孩子！｣

那句話確實讓James停下動作，但他的臉上滿是懷疑與驚恐。

｢你、你為什麼要對我說這些？是誰要你傳話的？是誰讓你威脅我？｣

｢沒有人！是我自己…是我自己來的，我沒有…算我——求你。｣Snape咬牙切齒，他這一生大概永遠不會相信自己竟低聲下氣到如此，他竟會求助於Potter，｢讓我、讓我見Lily一面，她、不，她的孩子可能會有危險，我沒有告訴任何人，沒有告訴黑、黑魔王——我是自己一個人來的——｣

｢為什麼Harry會有危險？｣James緊皺著眉頭，臉色發青，他對付食死人可以很英勇，但牽涉到家人便讓他出現動搖，｢你是指Voldemort想對我的孩子做什麼？他為什麼盯上Harry？｣

去年七月底，他的孩子才剛誕生，取名為Harry Potter，他們收斂了行動，Dumbledore也顧慮他們家庭的安全暫時讓他撤出危險的任務，他和Lily非常珍惜這平靜的時光，在黑暗如此盛行的時期還能夠發生如此美好的消息，對眾人來說都是值得慶幸的。

｢不、還沒有，黑魔王還不知道…是我聽見…Dumbledore和Trelawney的…預言。｣

｢那是什麼？｣

｢我偷聽了…每一個字…條件和你們符合…我不曉得…總之，預言很可能是指你們，萬一黑魔王聽到那個預言——｣Snape的眼神猶疑，手指糾纏著魔杖，看起來惶惶不安，｢——在外面講這個太危險了，Potter，我並沒有打算傷害你或你的家人…讓我、讓我詳細告訴你們，如果你需要，我甚至可以把魔杖交給你。｣

James端詳眼前已經沒有任何攻擊意圖的男人，看他遞出手中的魔杖。

事實上James猶豫了好一會兒，不知道該不該相信對方，畢竟，Snape成為Voldemort的僕人之一，他沒少跟這些邪惡又奸詐的傢伙戰鬥，食死人大多憎惡麻瓜，所以James知道自己必須保護麻瓜出身的妻子。

但Snape與Lily曾經是朋友，或許他和其他食死人不同。  
或許他真的有重要的情報，而他突然醒悟過來，想要改過向善。

James最終在萬般不願下，允許Snape進入，當然他抽走了對方的魔杖，並要Snape絕對不能做出任何奇怪的舉動。

Potter夫婦在聽了Snape所講的每個字後，陷入一段難熬的思索中。

一開始Lily看見James把狼狽模樣的Snape領進來時感到萬分驚訝，他們多年沒見，早已經說不上是友人，Lily曾以為自己這一輩子不可能再與Snape說上一句話，但Snape並沒有浪費時間，很快說明他前來的原因，以及那個逼得他不得不冒著生命危險前來的理由。

那個預言，那個他無意間聽到的預言。

『擁有消滅黑魔王力量之人將降臨，出身於曾三次抵禦他之父母，出生於第七個月份消失之時。黑魔王將標記他為己之同等，然他將擁有黑魔王所未知的力量，兩者必將死於另一人之手，因兩者無法同存於世。』

｢黑魔王將標記他為已之同等…那到底是什麼意思？｣Lily低聲哭泣，身體微微顫抖，Snape只能全身僵硬地盯著她，｢這不一定是Harry…不是嗎？七月底出生的孩子那麼多……兩者必將死於另一人之手…這不該…不…｣

James溫柔地輕拍妻子的背部，他一直不太相信預言這種東西，但聽到Dumbledore也在場，讓這件事情變得真實。

Snape是和另外一個食死人一起偷聽見這段完整的預言，他們在沒有被發現的情況下離開豬頭酒吧，過一會兒後Snape想起Potter家，那七月底剛出生的孩子以及Potter夫婦曾三次逃過Voldemort之手，完全符合預言中的描述，於是慌忙下將醉酒的同夥擊昏，當他還在考慮著該如何向Dumbledore請求幫助，卻突然發現那名同夥不見了。

倉促之下他跑來找Lily，想趁著黑魔王還不知道這一切，趁著黑魔王還沒有想通Potter夫婦的事情以前，將他們全都藏起來。

｢黑魔王可能還不知道這件事情，Drodo那天喝多了，醉得一蹋糊塗，或許他壓根沒有聽見那些預言，甚至不知道是我把他擊昏的。｣Snape臉色陰沉地說，他緊咬下唇，｢就算黑魔王知道了也會需要過一些時間才行動…你、你們應該要躲起來…待在一個安全的地方…觀察情況……｣

｢我必須去找Dumbledore確認，這事情必須慎重處理。｣James很快下了決定，只有他們獨斷地考慮片面訊息，沒辦法了解真正的風險，既然Dumbledore聽見了完整的預言，那麼他一定也會有所想法。

｢喔，梅林，Harry該怎麼辦？他還這麼小…｣Lily看起來快要昏倒的模樣。

｢妳把他帶過來，｣James握住他妻子的手，親吻她的額頭，安撫著她的情緒，｢不會有事的，我可以將你們安置到安全的地方，為此——Snape，你要跟我們一起來，你之前做的那些蠢事先不論，這次該清醒了。｣

｢這種事情我來找你們之前就想清楚了，不需要你說，我也會去見Dumbledore。｣Snape站起來冷冷瞪著James，他還是不喜歡這個男人，但如果這是幫助Lily的唯一方法，他願意跟任何人合作，他絕不可能將Lily的命運交到那個殘酷冷血的黑巫師手中，他很清楚極端痛恨麻瓜的Lord Voldemort不可能對麻瓜出身的巫女手下留情，｢……我願意幫助你們。｣

James凝視他，他其實很難想像Snape會做出這種事情。

他當然知道這必須賠上性命，沒有人可以在背叛Voldemort後存活太久，許多僕人其實是因為懼怕而非真正忠誠於那個人，所以他其實理解Snape付出了多大的代價，不論他們之間曾有過多少誤解與偏見，這都是英勇的行動。

｢Snape。｣James伸出手，雖然很僵硬但也算是示好，｢…謝謝你來告訴我們這件事，這話我不會講第二遍了。｣

盯著那隻手，Snape其實不願意握住，他從來不喜歡James，那種怨恨強烈到他現在仍然不想看見對方的臉，但是，｢不需要謝我，你要確保Lily的平安。｣

｢正確來說，是Harry和Lily的平安，你肯定沒見過我的孩子。｣

｢哼，肯定和他父親一樣是個傲慢自大的蠢貨。｣

｢他有Lily的眼睛。｣James難得沒有生氣，他不是小孩子了，以前或許會忍不住動氣並詛咒對方吧，但成為一個父親後他自己也變了不少，他感覺世界因為這個孩子而變得寬容，｢他是我的寶物。｣

當Lily帶著Harry出來，Snape是第一次看見這麼小的生物。

他討厭小孩子，一直都是，但當那嬰孩從母親的懷抱中扭動著轉過頭，想看清楚這個突然出現在家中的陌生人時，那確實如James所說，他有一雙讓Snape深愛著的美麗綠色眼眸。

｢Harry，這是Severus。｣Lily輕聲說，她不想在孩子面前顯得慌張，父母驚慌的話孩子就會因緊張而哭泣，Harry雖然總是歡迎陌生人，但也非常敏感，｢我們要去一個安全的地方…他是我們的好朋友。｣Lily看向Snape，她知道自己可以信任她曾經的好友，最好的朋友，她們曾經在一起度過那麼多時光，她不知道那句話對Snape而言有多重要，｢Severus，Harry可以先交給你嗎？｣她需要帶上一些Harry的必需品，也必須幫助James將這屋子的安全做好後才能離開。

Snape身體僵硬，不熟練地接過那孩子時，憂心他會大哭，卻沒有。

孩子抬起頭盯著Snape的臉，吸著自己的拇指，然後對著那張毫無表情的臉露出笑容，小手抓住他黑色的長袍發出咯咯笑聲，Snape很驚訝孩子竟是這麼脆弱的，在他內心這雖然是他最厭惡的Potter家的孩子，卻也是他心愛的女人的孩子，他無法徹底討厭。

｢我真的很高興看見你回到我們身邊，Sev。｣Lily的雙手放在胸前，笑容一如過往般溫暖，讓Snape感覺到一陣難以忍受的痛楚，這麼多年來，他嘗試所有危險的事情，只為填滿內心的空虛，都沒有效果，現在卻如此輕易地因為一句話而結束這痛苦無比的旅程。

當他感覺到懷中那溫暖蠕動的東西伸出一隻手，拍打他的肩膀，好像想喚起他的注意力，在他的父母都忙著要將這房子做短暫的隱藏時，孩子卻仍天真地沉浸在好奇之中——這樣小的孩子，卻可能成為Lord Voldemort的天敵。

然而，他們誰都無法明白所謂的『標記』所代表的意義。  
Lord Voldemort為什麼要親自標記自己的敵人？這到底代表著什麼樣的未來？  
這是會實際發生的未來，或者只是自己的杞人憂天？

｢Harry Potter。｣低喃這個名字，孩子好像聽懂般瞧他，用那雙綠色眼睛。

那一瞬間他感覺自己彷彿走出漫長疲憊，心底竟有了期盼，這孩子若真的可能終結黑暗，自己也算是做了一件好事……Snape感覺自己那顆早已被黑魔王身邊深沉的黑暗所冰凍的心，竟因此獲得些許安慰。

他穿過象牙色的寬闊長廊，沿途的畫像全都緊盯著他不發一語，似乎明白家中正接待一位極度危險卻身分高貴的客人。他整理身上的長袍，他並沒有受到招喚，也沒有接到任何預告，對方就這樣突然拜訪，不禁讓人懷疑發生了什麼重大變化，在這股勢力正茁壯的當下，他們對於巫師的未來充滿期待，卻也步步為營。

巫師必須變得更偉大，那些存有優良血統的更值得尊重，為了避開腐壞與凋零，他們將這份信仰放在一個偉大且具有宏觀的黑巫師身上——Lucius甚至不確定該不該將他看做一個『人』，有時他會覺得他的主人並不像個『人』，那一位的出現總能令傲慢的Malfoy血液倒流，所有自信的一切都變得如此渺小。

他來到一個厚重木門前，停下腳步，讓自己胸口的慌張平靜下來後才轉動門把，進入裡面，便看見那個駐足於巨大觀景窗前的身影，漆黑的夜色下那高瘦的男子轉過頭，蒼白無血色的面容在月色下彷彿散發著詭異的微光，卻讓Lucius一瞬間認不出，遲疑了片刻。

直到一對如蛇般鮮紅細長的冷酷眼眸盯著他，令Lucius感受到彷彿被死亡勒緊咽喉的錯覺，讓他雙腿發軟，他才確認眼前這個看來甚至比自己年輕的英俊男子正是他所知道的可怕的主人。

｢Lucius。｣那聲音非常溫柔，卻讓人毛骨悚然。

｢主、主人…您的模樣…我差點認不出您…請原諒我的無禮…｣他低伏下身子，彎身親吻黑色的袍腳，看著高傲之人在自己面前表現順服的態度，男子露出滿意的微笑，閃耀危險紅光的眼在那張英俊的臉孔上彰顯著它的存在感，居高臨下的傲慢讓脅迫感沉甸甸地壓在Lucius的肩上。

｢沒關係，我能理解你為什麼依賴雙眼，凡人總是如此。｣他緩慢開口，視線再次從Lucius身上挪開放到那片黑夜，｢我將離開一陣子，這是為了未來做準備，離開前特別來見你一面，我的朋友。｣若非必要，他厭惡這容貌，但人們不認識這容貌，不會將他與Voldemort劃上等號，也讓這容貌成為好利用的道具。

｢離、離開？主人，在我們幾乎要成功——｣

｢幾乎？｣Voldemort歪著頭，讓Lucius閉上嘴，｢不，Lucius，我們遇到了障礙，鳳凰會與我們周旋許久，直到現在我們仍然無法掌握霍格華茲，Dumbledore就在那裡…顯然這短期內並不會改變，我需要更強大的力量。｣Voldemort的表情看來沒有不悅，但Lucius能意識到房內降低的溫度，｢我的離開並不會改變現狀太多，我相信你能夠維繫這微妙的平衡，讓人記憶我所留下的恐懼……我希望你不要忘記定期清理那些汙穢，積累太久就會永遠消不去那些痕跡。｣

｢這是當然的，我一直都奉行您說的話，我一直都遵從…主人……｣

｢我知道你盡心盡力。｣Voldemort輕聲誇獎，令Lucius喜出望外，但這份喜悅僅僅持續了一秒，｢我聽說你夫人生了個男孩，是叫…Draco，這是個天大的喜事。｣這句話讓Lucius一臉驚恐，不清楚為什麼他的主人會問這種事情，他最不願意看見的就是Voldemort的手伸向他的家人。

｢我的主人？｣他嗓音沙啞，膽怯地抬頭。

｢我相信他會是個完美的史萊哲林，和他父親一樣成為我的得力助手。｣

｢當、當然，我們一家都會是您忠誠的奴僕！｣

Voldemort伸出一隻手止住Lucius奉承的詞句，｢我需要更多擁護我們理念的人，與我們站在一起，我曾經試圖進入霍格華茲，卻沒能成功…我希望，你懂得我希望你做什麼。｣

Lucius回想Voldemort的話，他知道Voldemort打算要離開去某個地方做些謀劃，要求他維繫現在勢力的平衡，這一切的關鍵都在霍格華茲，若能夠掌握住這所英國最重要的魔法學院，就能控制更多人。

｢我明白，請相信我能夠為您派上用場。｣Lucius高興地咧開嘴，他被委以重任，這肯定會讓Bellatrix羨慕無比吧，｢我在此任憑您吩咐。｣

擁有財力的Malfoy家族，就算是在魔法部內也擁有不少關係者，要成為霍格華茲的董事並想操控霍格華茲的人事也是輕而易舉，只是Dumbledore的存在比較麻煩，有他在就不易動搖霍格華茲，還有許多法力高強的老師存在霍格華茲，與他們為敵是危險的，他需要時間和更多金錢來完成黑魔王希望的事情。

｢那些話很動聽，我會觀察你的表現再考慮是否相信你的話，Lucius。｣Voldemort勾起一抹殘酷的冷笑，｢Potter夫婦最近很少出現在我的面前，我聽說他們也有一個孩子出生了，與Draco同年，或許因為這樣他們才開始懂得避開死亡，確保家庭和樂，｣那雙眼瞇起，一瞬間看上去很不像人類的眼睛，Lucius慌忙低下頭，｢我希望你有足夠的聰明，知道怎麼保證你的孩子與家族平安。｣輕柔的威脅讓人感覺死亡鄰近，但又不會過度逼急。

｢是、是，我當然理解。｣

或許是因為即將遠行，Lord Voldemort才會如此告誡他，他很清楚如果自己犯下一點錯誤，他剛出生的兒子以及整個Malfoy家族都有可能遭遇死劫。

｢Drodo死了。｣Voldemort好像突然想起這件事情，輕聲說，｢他犯下愚蠢的錯誤，所以死有餘辜。｣

明白黑魔王不會說無意義的話，Lucius驚慌地問，｢他、他犯了什麼事？｣

｢他聽到一個對我們來說極為重要的預言…卻因為喝醉，失去最重要的部分。｣Voldemort露出進到Malfoy莊園後第一個不悅的表情，他的指尖撫摸著他那根白色的紫杉木魔杖，隱隱的殺意刺痛著人的皮膚，｢我打算把這個預言告訴你，Lucius，但你不能再開口對任何人透露一字一句。｣

有人聽見Drodo一臉沾沾自喜炫耀自己聽到了有價值的消息，來自Dumbledore，關於黑魔王的預言，於是食死人將這件事情告訴了他們的主人，但實際詢問後才發現他說得很不完整，甚至在聽完後被人擊昏，卻想不起是誰擊昏了他。

這讓Voldemort勃然大怒，因為他知道那是個重要的武器，他現在最需要的——為了可以打破這互相抗衡的現狀——卻因為僕人的愚昧而憑白錯失。

｢預言提起一個『在七月底出生的孩子』，他將擁有強大的力量，｣Voldemort當然知道一個醉鬼的話很可能無法作為根據，聽到的預言不完整，甚至沒能拼湊成完整的語句，但Dumbledore如果在那兒，如果Dumbledore知道這個情報而他不知道，那麼這將成為一種危險，｢……我要你留意，如果真的有那樣的存在，Dumbledore不會坐視不管，鳳凰會或是Dumbledore只要有任何異常行動，就必須告訴我。｣

｢但您、您不是說您要遠行嗎？｣

｢我一直都在，只要用你左手的黑魔標記呼喚我。｣Voldemort叮囑，｢只要有任何蛛絲馬跡，Lucius，我要你通知我。｣

｢我明白，我會隨時留意鳳凰會與Dumbledore的動靜。｣

｢你知道我為什麼選擇你而不是選擇Bellatrix？｣Voldemort彎起一抹微笑，微風吹撫著他的黑髮與長袍，那個身影幾乎要融入黑色的夜晚，異常虛幻，精緻迷人的五官含著劇毒，在誘惑著所有注視他的人，一瞬間連Lucius也被深深吸引，｢年幼的孩子想法最容易控制，我希望你將純血的巫師世界刻劃在你兒子的血液中，｣Bellatrix與Rodolphus並沒有生下任何孩子，她雖然忠誠卻過度瘋狂，他要一個聰明狡猾同時擁有權勢的僕人替他籌謀，｢找到那個孩子——讓他成為我們成就偉大事業的墊腳石。｣

Lucius垂下頭，恭敬地送走Lord Voldemort。

那漆黑的身姿就這樣消失無蹤，彷彿從來不存在般，如同一個在暗夜拜訪的惡夢，Lucius打從心底慶幸他的孩子不是出生在七月底，不管那是誰，不管他在哪裡，就算暫時不會失去性命，都將會迎接坎坷的命運。

  
Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 那麼快就來開新坑了。
> 
> 有人問說什麼時候會開史萊哲林Harry的文，現在就來開啦，不過不要期待我更得很快啊，大家知道我們速度，但一定會慢慢更完~
> 
> 這是假設當初預言Snape整個聽完了，也知道是誰，所以做出行動。
> 
> 而另外一個同伴沒聽完，Voldemort只知道這孩子有力量，他也許可以利用的程度。在這樣的背景下Harry並不特別，應該說因為他還沒有被標記，默默無名，魔王也沒有因為亂殺人而被反殺，所以他活得好好的，這樣發展下的故事，Voldemort不一定會和原作一樣進展他的事業，因為我認為他後來原作中非常激進是因為有Harry的存在，讓他苦了14年又讓他顏面盡失，所以讓他變得更瘋狂，這裡應該會按部就班地先從事他的洗腦工作吧。
> 
> 寫到Snape讓我有點感慨，原作中如果當初他和Lily真的可以好好談談，說不定很多事情都會不同，然後這裡Snape對Harry會比較溫柔，因為是心愛女人的孩子嘛。
> 
> 我先預告，這篇的Harry…有可能會長歪，『有可能』就代表我還沒想好，看文章慢慢發展我想我會比較確定，因為我常常寫一寫角色它不受控制。只是想先警告三觀太正的可能要避開這篇文，但我覺得喜歡瑞哈的讀者大概都有點…受虐狂和三觀傾斜吧(????)，哈哈。
> 
> 總之，希望大家多多支持囉！


	2. 哈利的生日會

那是一個陽光普照的日子，Harry靠在窗邊，手指在空中比劃著，眼看一隻紙鳥在空中輕晃，隨著他指尖的動作跳舞，攤開手掌，鳥兒就像有生命般停在他的手心上。外頭傳來父親和母親的嘻鬧聲，歡欣的氣氛充滿了整個家，他知道他親愛的父母正為他精心裝飾整個家，掛上飄浮的七彩光球，母親所煮的食物香氣充滿所有角落，他會有蛋糕、一頓豐盛美食、還有很多很多禮物，每到這一天，他們總是會把好朋友邀來，其中也包括Harry最喜歡的教父，以及——

｢Harry。｣James開朗的聲音喊他，Harry立刻蹦下窗台，跑去躲在櫃子旁，｢Harry？差不多該來拆你的禮物，你的外婆送來一台麻瓜自行車，你該下去看看，｣James從房門外探出頭時，Harry閉氣不回應，直到一雙堅實的手臂穿過他的腋下將他整個抱起，｢哈，看我找到了誰，你這調皮的小傢伙！｣

｢爸，你弄痛我了！｣Harry笑著用手推著James，James卻故意將他摟得更緊，｢我想去看那台自行車，或許我可以騎它到廣場那邊。｣

｢我們還可以找時間帶你和媽咪去費恩沃西森林的湖邊騎。｣

｢可以看到人魚嗎？｣

｢相信我，兒子，你不會想要看到牠們的。｣James揉亂Harry那頭與自己相似的黑髮，｢喔，對了，我要先給你這個。｣James將Harry放下，朝他伸出右手，緊握著拳，｢你猜這是什麼？｣

｢我的生日禮物？｣

｢對，要是你可以抓到它，它就是你的。｣  
James說完便放開掌心，竄出一顆金探子，快速在Harry面前晃蕩，飛向更高的空中，Harry伸出手撲騰一陣，在金探子差點要完全飛走的時候猛然一抓，順利將它給揪在手中。

｢幹得好，兒子，我看得出你一定可以成為很棒的搜捕手。｣

｢真的嗎？｣Harry高興地欣賞著手中掙扎的金探子，｢酷，我一直想要一個……｣Harry沒想到能夠在今天得到一顆金探子，當然，他更想要一把掃帚，但他母親堅持要他再大一點才願意買給他，怕Harry會騎著在家中到處橫衝直撞。

｢相信我，等你入學後，他們會迫不及待想要你加入葛來分多的魁地奇隊。｣

｢但我不一定會被分到葛來分多，不是嗎？｣Harry有點擔憂地說。

｢你會的，Potter家全是葛來分多，你媽媽是，還有你爺爺奶奶都是，沒什麼好擔心的。｣James咧嘴笑著，指尖彈一下Harry的鼻尖，｢好了，你媽在叫你了。｣

Harry蹦蹦跳跳地跑下樓，來到餐廳，餐桌一角堆著Harry的生日禮物，門口還擺著一台自行車，那看起來很新，雖然Harry不太懂要怎麼騎自行車，大概與掃帚是差不多的，看起來也很像摩托車，他知道Sirius有一台自行改裝的飛行摩托車，但Lily始終不准Harry乘坐，覺得太危險了。

Harry來到餐桌前開始拆起他的生日禮物，全是一些有趣的魔法小玩意兒，他母親送他一隻漂亮的純白羽毛筆，Dumbledore教授送來一盤Harry還不太懂怎麼玩的巫師琪，要他可以嘗試看看，他曾見過Dumbledore教授幾次面，是個和藹有趣的老人，喜歡給Harry奇奇怪怪的糖果吃，Lily總是告訴Harry對方是個值得尊敬的巫師，有非常強大的魔力，也做了很多偉大的事情。

｢今天Sev也會來嗎？｣

Lily從廚房出來，聽到Harry的疑問後猶豫片刻，｢這個很難說，他不一定有空，親愛的，｣她露出溫柔的微笑，看Harry有些寂寞的表情，知道他與Snape感情不錯，偶爾兩人會談一些小祕密，Snape缺席的話會讓Harry難過，｢他不會忘記你的生日，但你知道Severus總是很忙碌。｣

｢我希望他今天可以來，他說好要來的。｣Harry嘟起嘴，對方上一次過來拜訪已經是一個月前，這讓Harry有些不高興。

這時候James從樓梯上走下來，一臉憂慮的表情，｢兒子，可別跟那傢伙太親近了，要是他教你一些奇奇怪怪的魔法——｣

｢別那麼幼稚，James，｣Lily打斷James，James和Snape這些年來多少還是彌補了些惡劣的關係，雖然每次見面還是少不了互相嘲諷，但至少在Harry面前，兩人不像以前那樣動不動就鬧決鬥，｢Harry很喜歡Severus，他們相處得不錯，你不能給你兒子做個榜樣嗎？｣

｢好吧，我只是希望他不要被對方給拐騙，誰不知道Snape那傢伙就愛對我兒子說我的壞話。｣

｢噢，你居然在意這種小事，親愛的，如果你真的那麼無聊，可以幫Harry一起拆禮物，Angel姑媽送來的禮物太大了……｣就在這時候，門外響起一串清脆的風鈴響，讓他們暫停了這段對話，Lily馬上露出大大的笑臉前去開門，｢我猜是Remus和Sirius他們來了。｣

Harry一聽，便歡喜地從椅子上跳下來乖巧地站在母親身邊等待迎接，當那扇門開啟，他立刻往高大且英俊的男人膝上撲去，男子毫不費力地接住他，瀟灑不羈的笑容帶著幾分調皮，卻也令男子更顯一份獨有的帥氣。

｢Sirius！｣

｢Harry，生日快樂！｣Sirius笑道，捏上Harry柔嫩的小臉，｢看看我的教子今年幾歲啦？我懷疑你被你爸媽施了暴食咒，才一會兒沒見就長那麼多，當初看你還那麼小，時間過得可真快。｣

那一大一小玩在一起時，旁邊的Lupin踏入房內將手中一個老舊牛皮紙包起來的寒酸包裹放在桌上，大約是給Harry的禮物，不過Harry從不在意禮物的包裝，Lupin總是會準備一些有趣的自製玩具，讓Harry大開眼界。

隨後Lupin轉向那對面帶笑容的父母，他的眼神卻讓他們的笑容垮下。

｢怎麼樣？｣James緊張兮兮地問。

｢…Dumbledore讓我告訴你們，今年也沒有什麼問題，已經過了六年，或許我們該假設那邊壓根沒有注意到這件事情或者『那個人』根本不在意什麼預言。｣Lupin低聲說，Lily和James的表情帶著安慰卻也隱約流露一絲擔憂，｢Snape可能會晚點才到，他被突然叫去，希望不是什麼壞消息…｣

｢『那個人』要重返英國了嗎？｣James壓緊眉頭，臉色微微發白。

｢還沒有明確的消息，他銷聲匿跡這麼長的時間，卻沒有人知道他的去向實在詭異得很…不過我確定他在隱密行動，他那些忠貞的僕人偶爾會跑出來彰顯存在，就表示他們接受到一些指示，我們跟蹤的一些人跟丹麥的某群黑巫師有連絡，『那個人』很可能就待在那裡操控他們，｣Lupin聳聳肩，他現在留在鳳凰會工作，當然這份工作是隱密的，｢等鳳凰會得到更清楚的消息，我會再告訴你們，至少現狀來看還不用太擔心。｣

Lily的目光飄向牆上的掛曆，表情微微陰暗，八月五日，他們每年都盛大地辦理Harry的慶生，讓周邊的親朋好友們都以為這孩子是八月才出生的，當然有些人他們使用了記憶咒來改變記憶，如今只剩下最親近的幾個好友才清楚這事。

｢Peter今天也不過來嗎？他已經好久沒露面了。｣James困惑他們這位懦弱的朋友是不是生活遭遇了什麼困難，從前幾次的見面中，隱隱感覺得出對方過得不好，但那傢伙什麼也不肯說，｢Lily寫給他好多次信，他一封都沒有回，我都懷疑他是不是惹上什麼麻煩事逃跑了。｣

｢我上一次見到他大概也是三個月前……｣Lupin搖搖頭，他們四個人之中只有Peter沒有來，這讓人感慨於時空的變化，他們已經很久沒有四人全聚在一起，總是會缺一兩個人。

但最令人驚訝的，還是Severus Snape。  
他與Lily重歸於好，和James也稍微花了點時間修補那幾乎損壞殆盡的關係，很難想像曾經如此惡劣看待彼此的兩人現在竟能夠和平相處，還時時被邀請來家中。這大多要歸功於Harry的存在，就算Snape這個人很不好相處，Harry從小的時候就常避開James的視線與Snape談話，開始懂得察言觀色的Harry很快明白到James不怎麼喜歡這位客人，卻還是喜歡和Snape待在一起。

『像他老爸一樣叛逆。』Sirius常常笑著這樣安慰James。  
事實上也沒有人真正覺得這樣有什麼不好，除了James的忌妒之外。

Harry也覺得Sirius很酷，喜歡跟他一起玩耍，但那與Snape的感覺不同，Snape更像是Harry的家庭導師，Harry對魔法或者一些事情產生疑惑時，就會找Snape訴說，但Snape不常拜訪Potter家，Harry只知道他非常忙，似乎做著特別繁重的工作，有時候James與Lily會因為Snape對他們說的一些悄悄話而臉色發白，但Snape老是跟Harry解釋，他只是在霍格華茲擔任史萊哲林的院長並且教授魔藥學，沒什麼大不了的。

除了Snape以外，幾乎所有Harry最親近的人都為Harry的生日聚在一起，他們在歡欣詳和的氣氛下度過那頓豐盛的晚餐，Harry也收到有史以來最多的生日禮物，就在Lily打算展示自己拿手的餐後甜點時，不看氣氛的急促敲門聲突然響起，聽起來像是有頭野獸猛撞那扇門，Lupin和James紛紛抽出魔杖，Sirius將Harry從坐位上抱起，當Lupin警戒著時，James伸出魔杖往門上輕輕一點。

門支支嗄嗄打開，外頭一個披著黑色斗篷的男人，仔細一看會發現他的衣角還有些血跡殘留，喘著氣，但James很快認出對方，兩人低聲交談一句後對方就匆匆踏進房內，解下斗篷——是Snape。

｢老兄，你可以按門鈴，沒人追著你吧？｣

｢沒有，只是稍微遇上一些麻煩。｣他們壓低聲音的談話讓Harry感到一種不祥的感覺，Lupin順手將那件染血的斗篷消失，假裝什麼都沒發生，｢我遲到了，但一會兒就走。｣

｢我建議你明天再走。｣Lupin說，他似乎是少數知道Snape狀況的人，｢萬一那些人還在外頭徘徊，他們是看不到這房子，但難保有人掌握到這附近的狀況。｣

｢我確定他們不知道，沒有黑魔王後的那群蠢蛋可沒那麼聰明。｣Snape咧嘴露出一個陰森森的冷笑，｢他們連一個鳳凰會的據點都沒能掌握。｣

｢Harry，｣這時Sirius突然大喊，他的表情顯然有些尷尬，想轉移Harry的注意力，｢你想不想去看我給你準備的《魁地奇技巧精選》，你肯定會愛死它！｣

Harry看得出他們在聊一些他聽不懂的話題，而且不想讓他知道，加上Sirius的奇怪反應，這讓他稍稍不高興，但還是乖巧地點點頭。

Sirius將他帶到樓上的房間，小聲安撫Harry，Harry也不吵不鬧，因為這已經不是第一次，Potter家偶爾會有一些巫師聚集，這些人形形色色，有些很奇怪，也有些人脾氣差勁，Dumbledore也是其中之一，他們老是細聲細語地談論一些嚴肅的事情，而且總在每個月固定的時間前來，他們的小會議不允許Harry參與，或許是施了隔音的魔法，就算Harry湊到門邊努力聽，也聽不見他們的談話聲音。

Harry不曉得那些定期的聚會是什麼，他自然對父母的秘密很感興趣。  
但這一切似乎和他們總掛在嘴邊的『那個人』有關，就算是小小年紀的Harry也知道，即便James和Lily不刻意提起，但書籍、報章或是廣播中總能聽見『那個人』的各種事蹟，說他幹過哪些邪惡、可怕卻又稱得上豐功偉業的事情，猜疑他現在躲藏在哪裡，未來可能會有什麼樣的陰謀詭計，魔法部對於食死人的抓捕也一刻沒有停歇，每年總會有幾次關於食死人的審判，其中不少人被質疑是食死人，卻又因為查無證據而被釋放，其中最有名的是魁地奇球星Ludo Bagman的審判，那是喜歡魁地奇的Harry絕對不會錯過的一則消息。

Harry留意這些只是覺得追緝黑巫師很有趣，或多或少受到他父母常來往的正氣師朋友影響，很奇怪的，他不像其他從小聽『那個人』恐怖傳聞長大的孩子們，對『那個人』充滿恐懼與猜想，反而覺得有點好玩，因為父母越是在他面前避而不談，Harry就想知道更多。

但Harry只知道，六年前這名黑巫師突然銷聲匿跡，他的同夥一直存在於魔法社會中，時不時就會被人們討論，然而誰也不知道『那個人』去了哪兒，甚至有傳言說他其實早就已經死了。

Snape在漆黑之中慢吞吞地爬上樓，盡量不發出聲音吵醒任何熟睡的人，他來到那個充滿溫暖氣息的房間，這個房間裝飾著各種各樣魁地奇與可愛魔法生物的小玩意兒，看得出父母對男孩無私的愛，總是盡可能地讓他們的兒子感到開心，Potter家在James與Lily結合前，也算是富裕的古老純血家族，因此Harry從小就不缺什麼。

當Snape靠得更近一些，卻發現本該在床上睡覺的男孩不在床上，這並沒有令Snape慌張，他知道該去哪裡找。  
他面對牆上有名的搜捕手Roderick Plumpton的巨大布幔，手指觸碰金探子的位置，彷彿要將它抓起來般，而那名搜捕手只好鬆開手飛往在畫面後方的一個空間，越飛越接近後那成為一扇門，Snape穿過去就來到另外一個空間，爬上一把歪歪扭扭的梯子，便看見Harry縮在閣樓的角落，腳邊還有許多散落在地面的玩具。

這空間是他那玩心重的父親為他設置的，當然也是為了萬一有任何不懷好意的人接近Harry房間時，Harry可以快速地躲藏起來。

｢這麼晚了，你不該在床上躺好嗎？｣Snape的聲音讓沉浸在書中的Harry嚇了一跳，連忙放下書本，露出心虛的表情，｢這個地方可不是給你熬夜用的。｣

｢我只是…太興奮了，睡不著。｣面對像個教授那樣訓斥他的Snape，Harry臉上浮現壓抑的鬱悶表情。

Snape盯著Harry的臉好一會兒後，嚴肅的目光逐漸緩和，最後他來到Harry身邊坐下，Harry朝他露出一個刻意取悅的笑臉，Snape摸了摸那像極James的亂髮，他想，要不是Harry的眼睛像Lily，以及性格不那麼令人煩躁，他很可能會徹底討厭這孩子。

Snape看向Harry手正在閱讀的那本書，不是他教父給他的《魁地奇技巧精選》，而是《小巫師也懂的奇異魔法現象》，是上次Snape送給Harry的魔法兒童讀物，就算是還不明白多數魔法用途的孩子也可以看，還能夠教那些還沒受過教育，經常控制不住自己魔法而釀成大禍的孩子們，怎麼比較好的控制體內暴漲的魔法。

｢學習是好事，但你不該因為晚睡而搞壞身體，你母親會希望你學會自制。｣  
從Snape的魔杖前端冒出一團光芒，點亮閣樓內的燈，一瞬間四周明亮許多，也照亮了這裡的各種物品。

後方那排小櫃子中除了有他父親、教父給他的各種魁地奇雜誌與讀物之外，還有Snape帶來的兒童魔法、基礎魔藥與奇幻生物圖冊等比較艱澀的書籍，Harry馬上爬起來將地上散落的多多石以及今天剛拿到的巫師棋盤與棋子全都收拾好，放入小櫃子後方的隱藏空間，隱藏空間只有小聲說出通關密語才能打開，裡面放著所有Harry最喜歡的收藏品，這是只有Snape知道的秘密，因為Harry向他訴說煩惱，所以Snape幫他用魔法弄出這個空間。

那算是蠻可愛的煩惱，Harry擔心他那個頑固不化的父親不喜歡看見Snape送他的魔法小玩意兒，會把他愛惜的收藏全都丟掉，例如可以使隱藏的文字浮現出來的現形擦、能夠連絡對方的雙面鏡、自動提醒忘記東西的筆記本、可以調整旋轉速度的攪拌匙、一捲小塊的飛行毯以及一把兒童用魔杖。

｢Sev，｣Harry拿著一張小毛毯來到Snape的身邊，挑了個合適的位置，窩縮在他身邊，｢什麼是滾帶落？牠們和人魚很像嗎？｣

｢牠們是一種黑魔法生物，為什麼這麼問？｣

｢喔…我只是以為牠們和人魚差不多。｣Harry聳聳肩，他忘記是在哪兒看到的，｢爸說要帶我們家去湖邊玩，我想看到人魚，但是他——｣

｢最好不要。｣沒想到Snape和James的回答竟一模一樣，｢而且滾帶落會把靠近水邊的孩子抓走，所以你最好不要獨自靠近水邊。｣Harry聽了後有些恐懼地沉默，Snape冷笑一聲，｢牠們是綠色的，長著犄角，生活在黑暗的水裡頭…非常醜陋，如果你真的想看牠們——｣

Harry馬上搖搖頭，把毛毯拉得更緊一些，Snape眼看嚇唬的效果不錯，滿意地彎起嘴角。

｢快睡吧。｣暗示Harry不要再說話，但顯然Harry並沒有接收到這個暗示。

｢Sev，史萊哲林真的很糟糕嗎？｣那個問題讓Snape微微一愣，皺起眉頭，｢Sirius吃飯的時候說他們家都是史萊哲林，只有他不是…他說他家裡的人都是瘋子…還有史萊哲林出了很多黑巫師，那是真的嗎？｣

｢Black家確實有些古怪的地方，但這和史萊哲林沒有任何關係，像你教父就是個Black家的異類，不是嗎？｣

｢爸和媽也都是葛來分多的，但我總覺得我不一定會分到葛來分多……｣

｢還有五年的時間，何必現在想這個問題，｣Snape不清楚Harry為什麼會煩惱這種事情，但或許身邊的親友們理所當然認為Potter家就是葛來分多，才讓Harry如此困擾，｢我是史萊哲林的院長，如果你真的分到史萊哲林，我可以幫你。｣

｢真的？｣

｢史萊哲林的學生和其他學院的學生沒什麼差別，但更聰明、足智多謀。｣Snape從不認為黑巫師都是從史萊哲林出來的，只是Voldemort給人的印象過於深刻，而招兵買馬又自然從他最親近的學院中開始，｢如果你人生中想要有一些成就，史萊哲林可以幫助你。｣

｢其實我想要進史萊哲林，因為你在那裡，或是雷文克勞也不錯。｣Harry歪著頭說，他的想法單純，身為史萊哲林學院院長的Snape就在史萊哲林，他就不怕自己分不到學院，也不怕交不到朋友，｢喔，還有，他們說史萊哲林和葛來分多關係很差，真希望你和爸可以不要每次都吵架。｣

｢我沒有和那傢伙吵架。｣  
Snape立刻回答，表情有些僵硬，他猜想年紀還小的Harry將他們每次互相嘲諷都看在眼裡，那確實不是個好示範。

Snape從長袍的口袋中掏出一個東西，那是他今夜來找Harry的理由，明天一大早他必須離開Potter家返回霍格華茲，在此之前他要將禮物交給Harry。那東西落到Harry手中時感覺稍沉，一條金色的鍊子，前端有一個玻璃製成的陀螺。

｢這是一個測奸器。｣Snape說，他知道Harry喜歡這種東西，特別找來的，而且對於最近聽到的不好傳聞與消息，他相信這東西可以派上用場，｢如果有可疑的人接近，或者是邪惡的黑巫師來到你附近，它就會發亮並且旋轉，你要立刻告訴你父母，或是離開那個地方，如果無論如何都沒有辦法做到，就藏起來。｣

｢哇，這個太棒了！！｣Harry忍不住讚嘆，將它拿在手中擺弄，｢這是我收到最好的生日禮物！我只有在書上看過它，我真的可以帶著它嗎？｣

｢當然可以，這是為了防止一些不懷好意的人靠近，你要隨身攜帶。｣

｢謝謝，Sev，我會好好珍惜的。｣

Harry親吻對方的臉，Snape那張一向陰暗且平靜的臉孔浮現一絲接近笑意的奇怪表情，Harry必須承認，對方不怎麼擅長笑，偶爾看起來怪可怕的，但他明白對方是個好人。

Harry也不知道是什麼時候開始，Snape就經常來往他們家，出現在他的生活中，Snape總說他是母親的朋友所以才常來拜訪，並且關心Harry，但Harry其實知道不僅僅只是如此。

｢你該睡了。｣Snape如此說，Harry滿懷笑容地縮進毯子中。

Harry闔上雙眼，在Snape體溫的暖意與安心中，緩緩沉入一個甜美而安祥的睡夢，那個時刻，黑暗與邪惡的陰影都還很遙遠，彷彿與他所在的世界是兩個截然不同的存在。

那陰森森的城堡豎立在高山與湖泊之間，廣大而蕭瑟的隱密林地圍繞，周圍飄散的霧氣彷彿要守護那充滿神祕氣息的城牆，矮小的城堡看來頂多只有四層樓那麼高，部分外牆已經斑駁脫色，看起來年代久遠，數艘大船停靠在湖邊，湖面反射著城堡的倒影。

月光朦朧灑落一地銀白，野獸低鳴，一股沉甸甸的魔法力量包裹黑夜。  
走在彷彿無止盡的長廊上，一份壓抑的寂靜緩緩淹沒自己，Hestus被邀請來這裡之前還滿懷喜悅，當然，那是天大的榮耀——只有那些魔法高強、聲名赫赫的人物才有機會踏入這棟學校——但他沒有想到這會給他如此龐大的壓力。

他看向身邊穿著一身皮裘的男人，一頭黑髮閃耀著光澤，又瘦又高，留著一把山羊鬍，但眼神相當冰冷精明，是這個男人說要把Hestus引薦過來當教授，欣賞他鑽研危險且神祕的魔藥實驗數年，原本頗有成就，但由於他堅決認為保加利亞的魔法部應該合法對人的試驗，將那些特別危險的魔藥實際用在那些死囚的身上，才能更精準了解實驗效果，這些危險言論使他被魔法部驅趕。

｢所以我可以從什麼時候開始上班，Karkaroff？｣

｢喔，要是他同意的話，你明天就可以開始，每周會有四堂魔藥學研究。｣德姆蘭魔法學院的校長圓潤地回答，｢他非常欣賞你，跟我說了好幾次，他很高興你在魔藥學上如此探究…他完全支持你的想法…非要你來擔任這個職位…｣

｢真的嗎？｣Hestus瞪大眼睛，本來他還很難想像，但聽了Karkaroff吐露這所學校的一些秘密後，他大吃一驚，同時更加渴望成為其中一員，｢他、他真的那麼說？｣喜不自禁的臉上浮現一絲緋紅，他從來沒有真正接近過對方，只是仰慕，因為沒辦法，沒有任何管道可以打探對方的消息，直到Karkaroff找上門。

｢他當然這麼說，我們沒有絲毫質疑他的餘地。｣

｢喔…我只是…很難想像，我被魔法部掃地出門，你知道，所有人都在批評我，但那些人永遠都不明白……｣

｢他從不拘泥那種小事，我們想要的只有那些真正有才能與膽識的，因為他自己就是狡猾而完美，同樣遭受世人不公平的評價，他會非常理解你的處境。｣

｢太、太好了。｣

｢未免你不知道，你應該知道我們的學院不收那些麻瓜出身的學生吧，｣Karkaroff冷笑，對不純淨且沒有一絲巫師血液的血統嗤之以鼻，｢我們學院的學生都是最聰明、頂尖的，絕對沒有一個蠢蛋，體魄強壯，戰鬥魔法和黑魔法是我們最主要的兩門課程……但他覺得不夠，他希望有更多，能讓我們的人變得更加…偉大。｣

｢我非常想跟他當面談談，相信我絕對不會讓他失望。｣

｢這很難說，你沒有見過他，你無法想像他與我們的差距有多麼巨大，我們這種人無法跟他相比，也沒辦法猜測他的想法。｣Karkaroff盯著身邊的Hestus，他知道用不了多久，這個人就會毫無抵抗地成為他們的同夥，大多數人都是如此，不管原本是膽怯的、正直的或是惡毒的，只要與那一位交談後，都會輕易被說服，成為他們的一份子，｢我只能勸你一句話，絕對不要在他面前說謊。｣

他們來到一扇高大的石門前，Karkaroff舉起魔杖往旁邊的蛇眼敲擊三下，那扇門緩緩敞開，裡面有兩位身穿毛皮斗篷與紅色長袍的學生走出來，朝Karkaroff點點頭，然後就離開了。

｢那是我們學校最聰明的兩位學生，Andrea和Gasquet，他常親自指導那些才華洋溢的學生。｣Karkaroff解釋並轉頭面對Hestus，｢接下來你只能自己進去。｣

Hestus用顫抖的步伐進到更裡面的房間，那兒有一張圓桌，顯然剛剛那兩名學生才剛剛聚會完，火爐中燃燒著溫暖的火焰，整個房間呈現一種紅黃色的昏暗狀態，壁爐上方的牆面刻著雙頭鷹與鹿的德姆蘭學院校徽，但在更上端有個無法從記憶中抹滅的印記，一個骷髏的口中伸出一條蛇，那是Hestus夢中也想要見到的畫面。

那兒還有一個男人，他背對著桌子站在書櫃前方，手中拿著一本厚重的書籍看著，一開始看起來他就和普通人沒有兩樣，直到他轉過頭，讓人口乾舌燥的冰冷視線如蛇一般攀爬上Hestus的皮膚，讓人毫無理由地寒毛直豎。

｢歡迎你。｣男人溫和低沉的嗓音聽起來宛如吟唱。  
｢Hestus Radetzky，我聽聞過許多關於你的傳聞，很高興你願意來一趟。｣

Hestus顫抖著雙腳來到對方身後，男人徹底轉過身時，他的半身映照著火光卻仍然顯得冰冷，他的微笑中潛藏著邪惡的黑影，光線在他臉上扭動時，那張英俊的臉龐有時看起來似乎不像個人類。

｢我們就不多餘客套，你應該早就明白我是誰。｣

｢梅林啊、您、您真的是……我真是不敢相信自己的眼睛……｣Hestus摀住自己的嘴，用最虔誠且恐懼的態度彎下腰，他甚至因為雙腿發軟，想要跪下卻又深怕對方感到不悅，｢請原諒我，您不知道我有多麼歡欣……｣

｢不需要驚訝，也不需要感到恐懼。｣男人舉起手中的魔杖，前端冒出一串紅色的火光飄浮在空中，慢慢靠近Hestus的方向，｢我只有一個簡單的問題，如果你願意忠誠於我，將你所學所知奉獻給這個學校，幫助我…完成大業，我承諾給予你無上的光榮，一個只屬於巫師的世界，可以探知無窮的魔法、窺探禁忌的深淵，沒有任何界線。｣

｢我當然願意！｣連想也沒想，Hestus著急地回答，他甚至害怕對方會收回這個命令，｢我希望能夠得到所有最黑暗、深奧的魔法！這些年我一直都追尋您，在您消失以前我每日都盼著您可以成就大業，只有您可以——｣

｢無法滿足的求知慾，不畏禁忌與世俗道德，誰能夠滿足你對於魔法的渴望，你就能夠拋棄一切道德良知，Hestus，我特別喜歡你這種人。｣眼前的男人，或者說是銷聲匿跡許久的Voldemort，他含笑的嘴角參雜著令人不安的險惡，｢我能實現你的願望，只要你匍匐於我腳邊，我可以與你分享一切我的知識。｣

彷彿下意識明白該怎麼做，Hestus盯著那飛到自己頭頂的火焰。  
他伸出手一抓，艷紅的火焰突然竄入他的體內，一開始非常灼熱疼痛，等他注意到時，他的右手腕上浮出與壁爐牆上相同的印記，他獲得了那個被許多有志於黑魔法以及純淨巫師世界的巫師所嚮往的榮耀。

他不敢相信自己竟能夠親眼見到黑魔王，並且能夠與黑魔王對話。  
Hestus早就聽聞，黑魔王藏匿在某處，並未如傳聞中死去，而是隱密地行動、招兵買馬，Hestus一直都希望對方能夠再次出現並引領那些愚蠢的巫師們，再次喚起人們對於魔法的崇敬與恐懼。

黑魔王來到他面前，修長的指尖輕抬起他的下巴，那對暗紅的蛇眼映照出Hestus蒼白的臉龐，彷彿自己的所有內在都被看穿、被撕碎，毫無遮掩地被迫展露出來，窒息感緊緊壓迫氣管。

｢我對你期待很高，希望你能盡心盡力。｣

｢我會將一切都奉獻給您，我的主人。｣  
當Hestus低下頭神情恍惚地發誓忠誠時，黑魔王嘴角綻放出殘酷惡毒的笑容。

｢你總算回來，這趟辛苦了。｣在那圓形的寬敞辦公室內，面前擺著一杯熱的蜂蜜茶，但眼前的客人仍然苦著一張臉，｢我以為你去了Harry的生日會後，心情能好些。｣

｢這很困難，Dumbledore，事情變得越來越撲朔迷離。｣

｢若他真的要回來，你阻止不了，這和以前沒有什麼太大的改變，不是嗎？｣年長的巫師嘆口氣，捻著銀白色的鬍鬚，那對睿智而溫和的雙眼眨了眨，｢你不必想太多，就和以前一樣，暗地裡保護那孩子不要被那夥人發現。｣

｢你說的沒錯，但他要回來的傳聞……仍然…不是很讓人樂意聽見。｣Snape的眉間緊鎖，｢我搞不懂，如果他真的聽到了預言，為什麼只是讓Lucius到處尋找。｣

事實上，Snape和Lucius算是關係不錯，一直以來都有來往。  
當然，大多是因為他們曾經同樣是食死人，直到Snape決定要保護Lily以及Lily的兒子前，他們可說是有志一同為黑魔王服務，並相信著黑魔王會為他們實現美好的未來。

當Snape冒著風險，覺得自己很可能會被Lord Voldemort發現他叛逃事實，Voldemort卻意外地沒有任何動作，無法判斷Voldemort意向的Snape與Dumbledore，決定了下一個危險的計畫。

Snape大膽向對方報告自己成為霍格華茲魔藥學教授的事實，稱Dumbledore試圖感化他，而他假意投誠，這讓Voldemort大為欣喜，要求他潛伏於Dumbledore身邊，如果Dumbledore有任何異常行動就用黑魔標記通知他，他會立刻現身。然後黑魔王就這樣消失了蹤影，一走就是六年，但這段期間黑魔標記一直都清晰可見，從未黯淡，因此Snape深信對方一直都安然存活，社會間關於黑魔王已死的談論不過只是傳言。

Snape在一次與Lucius偶然的交談中，得知他正在找七月底出生的孩子，他已經看中好幾個並把他們名列成冊，顯然他並沒有任何頭緒該如何分辨哪個才是黑魔王想要的，Snape逼問對方為什麼要尋找這個男孩，一向能言善道的Lucius卻支吾起來，這讓Snape確信Voldemort聽到了那個預言，並且在尋找預言中的孩子，然而面對一個可能成為自己死敵的存在，這手段似乎又太過溫和。

｢或許Voldemort並沒有聽見完整的預言，Lucius讓你發現他的企圖，這算是我們的幸運。｣Dumbledore輕鬆地說，他總是勸Snape樂觀，但顯然對方很難做到，｢或許Voldemort並不知道，那個預言中的孩子會成為他最大的敵人，而他還未標記Harry前，Harry就不能算是滿足那個預言。｣

｢我知道。｣Snape點點頭，他深呼吸試圖平靜，｢你認為這些年他在哪兒？｣

｢就像我們得到的情報，有很多不確定性，但估計也不會差太遠，他應該是藏在北歐招兵買馬，試圖得到更大的力量。｣

｢而你什麼也沒做。｣

｢喔，我並不是什麼也沒做，我也透過自己的人脈找了一些人應對，｣Dumbledore面對Snape的責怪有些無可奈何，｢但就算是我，也很難控制被煽動的人心，他遠在我觸及不到的地方，我們當然應該保持警戒，但目前…在他現出原形前，行動是很困難的。｣

｢食死人沒有消散的一天，就證明他仍然在活動。｣

｢我聽說你昨天的聚會不怎麼順利，他們試圖攻擊你了嗎？｣Dumbledore微微擔憂地問，｢該不會是Lestrange吧，她還處處針對你？｣

｢她當然看我很不爽，她認為我吃裡扒外、貪生怕死，眼看黑魔王銷聲匿跡就轉而投靠你。｣Snape勾起嘴角，流露出一種不屑的傲慢，大多數的食死人都不知道他潛伏於霍格華茲是經Voldemort同意的，自然會質疑他，｢那些和她一樣狂熱的食死人，試圖跟蹤我，想知道我上哪裡去了。｣

｢唉，他們真的太不理解你了，我可不認為你會因為貪生怕死而投靠我。｣Dumbledore搖搖頭，｢但得知Voldemort即將回來，這會讓你改變心意嗎？｣

｢不會。｣Snape握緊手中的茶杯，茶面晃動著，映照出他蒼白的臉，｢我不是懦夫。｣說了那句話後，他看起來好像放鬆一些，而Dumbledore一直靜靜注視著他。

｢你當然不是，我認為能夠擺脫多年的成見，為了保護所愛而放下尊嚴，也是一種偉大的情操。｣Dumbledore溫和地說，他在Snape身上看見這種勇敢的特質，｢而且最近…我看你也很關心那孩子，我是指Harry，｣看見Snape困惑的表情，Dumbledore微笑，｢你雖然一開始是想保護Lily的兒子，但我倒覺得你現在比較多是關心Harry，經歷這些年，你喜歡那孩子嗎？｣

多年的相處，加上Harry對於Snape的慷慨接納。  
即便Snape是個不討孩子喜歡的那種嚴肅、陰沉的人，Harry似乎一點也不在意，多半是受他善良的母親影響，而他的父親也不算是個特別愛記恨的人，只是有些固執與偏見。

｢少說那些無聊的話，｣Snape並沒有反駁，只是轉移話題，｢我得到的情報，黑魔王很可能在近期就會回來，為了向黑魔王証明他們的價值，食死人會在那之前有所行動……｣

他已經許久沒有來到這個既熟悉又陌生的地方，存在於他那已然淡薄的記憶中，那股瀰漫著潮濕霉味的難聞氣味竟毫無改變，這條陰暗的巷道兩側全是些一眼看來就相當可疑的商店，販賣著黑魔法的用具，但他倒是很享受這種感覺，在這裡不必在意他人懷疑的目光，畢竟會出現在這兒，通常自身都抱著不可告人的秘密。

對Riddle而言，這是久違的懷念情緒，很難想像他這種人也有如此的感情。  
他上一次踏上英國的土地應該是兩年前，畢竟他一直忙著在德姆蘭學院招集更多想法相近的夥伴，或者說——僕人。霍格華茲有Dumbledore，而使他只能發揮有限的影響力，但Lucius這幾年做得還算差強人意，做為董事會一員，與魔法部的高層交好，勉強牽制著Dumbledore而不讓他徹底用那些低賤的麻瓜思想干擾學生。

在黑魔王消失的期間，魔法部的警戒也降低許多，放出他已死傳言的不是別人，正是他們的陣營，那使食死人與他的行動都更加便利。

｢親愛的，你在找什麼？想不想來點龍爪粉啊？這個很不一樣——｣  
一個老巫婆突然拉住他，露出髒兮兮的黃牙，不懷好意地朝他的臉直盯，那自然不是什麼龍爪粉，而是能夠致人幻覺、迷幻心智的東西。  
下一刻，老巫婆突然脹紅了臉，她手上的瓶子紛紛摔碎，她緊握住自己的脖子，彷彿不能呼吸，Riddle用平靜而溫和的表情聽著那滑稽的求救而無動於衷，看她在的上打滾，微彎的嘴角與正發生的一切毫不相襯。

｢雖然我不認為這裡可以找到我想要的東西……｣他擺擺魔杖，拋下那趴在地上大口喘息與咒罵的女人往另一頭走，他不打算在這裡殺人，當然他想的話是可以做到，但今日他不想讓血腥弄壞自己的好心情。

他想找的東西比較少見，或許太久沒來，所以他忘記了該去哪裡找。  
雖然他也可以讓僕人替他準備這些零碎的材料，但他懶得一一對他們解釋直到那些愚鈍的腦袋瓜聽懂——他試圖製作出一個魔法軀殼，能夠裝載Horcrux，簡單來說，一個隨時可以復生的工具——當然他不認為自己會用到，沒有人可以殺死他，但為了讓通向永生的道路更加寬敞踏實，他很清楚自己需要更多準備，一直以來他都親力親為。

打破魔法的定律、執行那些超出人類想像的事、實現被認為不可能的壯舉，凡人是無法辦到的，而他深信，自己可以跨越那些所謂的禁忌與障礙。  
為了得到更強大的魔力與生命。

Riddle的腳步輕快前進，直到他發現一道令人起疑的光亮從一條漆黑的小巷中閃耀而出，夜行巷終年灰暗，與外頭的世界隔絕，所以那道閃光特別引人注意，不知道是什麼東西發出那種強光。一時的好奇心驅使他點亮魔杖，當光芒灑落那黑暗的巷子，他看見一名年幼的孩童不安地追尋魔杖尖端僅有的光亮，手心緊緊包覆著發亮的某個東西，那東西就是Riddle看見的閃光。

｢迷路了嗎？｣將孩子當作聽不懂話的生物，Riddle喃喃自語。

在這種地方出現一個男孩，要不是父母粗心大意，就是隨意亂跑而迷路了。  
通常遮騰一頓後總是會順利回到父母身邊，但偶爾也有運氣不好的，但這不關他的事，熄滅魔杖的光後，Riddle轉身打算離去。

｢先生，你知道怎麼到斜角巷嗎？｣那個稚嫩的聲音喊他，不知進退的男孩竟抓住他的長袍，Riddle臉上閃過的不耐煩讓男孩膽怯瑟縮，｢我、我迷路了……｣

Riddle原先並不想搭話，但從男孩手心中掉出的測奸器吸引了Riddle，他忍不住蹲下來伸手觸碰那精製的小玩意兒，很少看見如此精密的測奸器，通常這類黑魔法偵測器是越大越精準，但男孩手上的這個卻非常昂貴、精密，小到能夠掛在胸口如同項鍊一般，剛剛發出閃光的就是這東西。

真不曉得是什麼樣的狀況下，才讓大人們認為應該用昂貴的的測奸器來保護這孩子，說不定是有仇家吧。

｢它、它壞了。｣男孩露出有點難受的表情，｢它從剛剛就一直閃個不停。｣

｢顯然。｣Riddle含笑，他猜想幼稚的男孩並沒有仔細思考測奸器的用途，或者交給他這東西的人沒有好好解釋，只要黑巫師或者危險可疑的人靠近，這東西都會盡責地發亮旋轉，｢你在夜行巷裡跟父母走散？｣

｢不、不是，剛剛還在古靈閣前的，然後它就一直亮，所以……｣

Harry自己也不曉得是怎麼會跑來這種地方。  
今天他與父母一起到斜角巷，James要去一趟古靈閣辦些事情，所以Harry就跟著母親在各種有趣的魔法店內到處看看，還到長袍店買了兩件新的孩童長袍，但從店內出來跑到古靈閣前轉了個彎，母親就不見了，而他越走就越是不熟悉的街道，那些陰暗破舊的商店，奇形怪狀的人們各個都用奇怪的眼神瞧他，害怕之下他躲進這條巷子直到被Riddle發現。

Riddle低哼一聲，拿起那個直發亮的玩意兒，這樣一直亮個不停確實令人煩躁，他稍稍收緊手指，魔力從手掌竄入那瘋狂旋轉的陀螺中心，一瞬間，亮光熄滅，陀螺停止旋轉。

｢修好了。｣他說，交還給Harry，看見那東西不亮後Harry還以為真的如對方所說是修好了，喜悅地對眼前的好心人露出微笑，｢快點離開這裡去找你的父母吧，否則你會被那些老巫師給生吞活剝。｣

Riddle頭也不回地從小巷退出來，他並不想干涉這些，若不是那個測奸器，他恐怕不會停下腳步。但那個孩子居然跟出來，也沒有靠得太近，只是追在後面慢吞吞地走，這讓Riddle大可忽略他的存在，所以沒趕走他。

｢看來是不可能會有水筆妖的毒液了。｣走過好幾個店家後，他停在那令人懷念的店面前，波金與柏克氏，但這一路沒有看見他渴望的東西，他來是想尋找稀有的毒液，只要那種毒液擁有強大的魔力，他已經得到蜘蛛精與雙角蛇的毒，卻沒有找到剩下的那個。

｢水筆妖嗎？那、那邊…我剛剛有看見，一個駝背的老先生、在、在賣。｣這時那本已經被Riddle徹底遺忘的聲音傳來，Riddle驚訝地轉頭，露出質疑的表情，｢我看到他身上掛著水筆妖…｣那是讓人難以忘懷的恐怖記憶，Harry從沒有見過那麼可怕的東西，全身掛著好幾隻水筆妖的乾屍，Harry剛迷路時就遇上那個老頭兒，似乎想要抓住Harry，於是他一路逃竄。

｢你知道水筆妖長什麼樣子？｣

｢書上有，看過一點介紹。｣Harry老實回答，但他有些不安，因為通常一般大人都會不喜歡孩子那麼早就知道那些奇奇怪怪的危險魔法生物，但他瞞著父母偷偷看了許多，然而Riddle並沒有任何責備，反而溫柔地表示希望他帶路。

在Harry的帶路下，Riddle找到了他想要的東西。  
等他完成一場愉快的交易後，發現Harry還在那兒等他，完全將他當成離開這裡的唯一救命繩索，後來Riddle猜想，那是因為他的外表看起來像個正常人，給男孩一種他是個好人的錯覺吧，人們都很簡單就以容貌輕易做出判斷。

他這時注意到Harry視線的方向，看著波金與柏克氏店內的一條詛咒項鍊，年幼的好奇心似乎對什麼都很容易感興趣，但會對黑魔法物品感興趣的孩子卻不多，這和Riddle很像，他剛入學時就一直對夜行巷充滿興趣，所以進來過很多次，二年級時便早已經熟悉這些巷道而不會感到不自在。

｢你要是碰了那個，會發瘋尖叫然後進入假死狀態，上面有很強烈的詛咒。｣

｢真的嗎？｣

Harry轉頭看向身邊的男人，這時候他才終於能夠看清對方的面容，因為直到前一刻，男人都彷彿當他不存在一般，讓Harry不敢直盯著對方的臉。

這個陌生人長得非常英俊，Harry過去從沒有見過比Sirius更帥氣的人，但他稍微消瘦的蒼白臉龐，襯著深黑的髮，一種Harry感覺難以描述的優雅氣質，身上充滿著與Sirius截然不同的神祕氣息。男人的口吻非常柔和好聽，卻讓Harry莫名感到恐懼，特別是那雙眼睛，從頭到尾都沒有展現一絲笑意。

Harry感覺對方對自己毫無興趣，不確定會不會幫助自己，但他沒有其他辦法。

｢那這個呢？｣

｢光榮之手，在那隻手中放上蠟燭，只有拿著它的人才能看見它發出的光亮，在黑暗中行走卻不想讓人發現時會很有用。｣

｢哇。｣Harry驚嘆，他第一次看到這些古怪的東西，雖然有點害怕，但也按耐不住興趣，迫不及待想回去跟他的幾個小玩伴說說他經歷了什麼，肯定會非常精彩。

當對方一個一個親切解釋，Harry感覺心中的恐懼感逐漸緩解。  
Harry甚至還想要再問更多，但對方打斷了他的企圖，指向反方向的一條路。

｢從這裡走，碰到岔路左轉一直走到底，就可以走回古靈閣。｣  
Riddle並非好心想幫忙，只是單純地因為感到有趣而指路，他總覺得男孩有些特別之處，說不出來的某種感覺在心底盤繞，就好像他應該與男孩產生一些連繫，這使Riddle多付出了一些關注，既然如此，指引男孩離開這個地方，當作是為他帶路的報酬。

｢謝謝你，先生！｣Harry不疑有他，馬上腳步歡快地跑向Riddle說的方向。  
這時Harry的腳步突然停下，想起自己沒有問對方的名字，也沒有好好道別，｢…先生，下次再見…啊……｣

一轉頭，那個男人已經不在那裡，只有一團黑霧與閃光。

Harry很快照著指示離開夜行巷，那絕對是一場Harry難以忘懷的遭遇，非常驚險、刺激，而且他知道絕對不能夠跟父母說，免不了要被一頓責罵，還會讓母親擔憂，因此Harry好不容易找到正慌張尋找他的Lily時，只說自己跑到書店看了一陣子的書，不小心忘記時間，Lily這才安心且喜悅地緊抱住他。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 其實我本來沒有打算讓他們那麼早碰面的，但很自然而然就…  
> 不過這個只是一個偶然，Riddle之後不會記得，Harry也幾乎不會記得啦。
> 
> Harry的設定就是個生活非常富足、受父母、親友們所愛與保護的狀態，不過也因此他有很多時間去看他感興趣的東西(就是相比在德思禮家的Harry，各種欲望都會多一點，因為有很多學習和玩樂時間，而不用一直被欺負)，然後因為Snape影響，或多或少對史萊哲林、黑魔法這些比較感興趣，魁地奇則是受父親和教父影響。寫Snape和Harry談心的橋段時，滿足了我一直想寫他們溫馨生活的慾望啊啊，要是Harry和Snape真的可以這樣擁有幸福的平凡生活就好了。
> 
> 然後如果知道奇獸的，大概會發現滾帶落、水筆妖跟人魚都有關係哈哈，其實就是剛好Harry很想去看人魚，因為要跟老爹一起去湖邊玩自行車，所以他亂看了很多這類的書啦。
> 
> 啊，然後測奸器，Riddle並不是弄壞它喔，而是弄成只要遇到他都不會叫，這就是運氣差到極致吧，偏偏碰到超級邪惡的黑巫師，但又看不出來是黑巫師的人，年幼的孩子通常都沒有什麼警戒心(特別容易從外表判斷一個人的好壞)，Snape要是知道Harry此後都不會防備Riddle，可能頭很痛吧哈哈。  
> 小孩子嘛，越危險越是感興趣，不痛一次都不知道什麼是痛。


	3. 魁地奇世界盃

晚風吹過烏黑的河水，雜亂的草叢與荒廢的磨坊讓這個地方看起來毫無生機，死氣沉沉，壓抑的空氣中一個高大纖瘦、全身蓋著斗篷的男人憑空出現在河堤邊，他沒有花多少時間分辨周圍的環境，他不是第一次來，拖著長長的背影走過草叢，踏上那一條鵝卵石街道，路過的門牌上頭寫著『紡紗街』。  
他經過一排封上木板的破窗，這裡顯然在麻瓜社會中也是相當貧困的社區，街燈閃爍著，隱隱透出一絲不安穩的氣息，他最終在一棟房前停下腳步。  
輕敲那扇門，過了幾秒後大門便拉開一條縫，當房內的男子辨別出來者後，那對漆黑陰鬱的雙眼一瞬間充滿驚恐與慌亂，大門立刻敞開，顯露出男子整張蒼白的臉龐，他穿著一件外出用的罩頭斗篷。

｢這真的太令人惶恐了，您為什麼會親自到這裡？｣

｢Severus，看來你正打算出門，我沒有亂了你的行程吧？｣來人溫柔而不失禮貌的嗓音問，Snape匆忙搖搖頭，讓對方進入，｢我不會留太久。｣

他們踏入狹小的客廳，房間全都被書籍遮住，那些窗戶關得密不透風，讓視線內全是一片陰暗，天花板上懸掛著昏黃的燭燈，陳舊的家具給人孤獨而荒廢的氣氛，但這很適合居住在這兒的人，能夠看出他孤癖古怪的性格。

｢主人，您為什麼……｣

｢只是心血來潮，｣脫下身上的斗篷，年輕的男子微微流露笑意，他看起來很滿意這個空間，｢我想知道在我離開的期間內，是否有任何變化，你很少主動連繫我，我不得不親自探望我的朋友們，以免有些人以為我死了。｣

｢我一刻都不曾有過這種不敬的想法，我知道您一定在某處，我聽到許多您的消息……我只是…沒有什麼可報告的。｣Snape連忙說，他低垂著臉，但目光緊盯著在沙發上坐下的身影，｢我、我給您準備些喝的。｣他魔杖揮動，玻璃杯和酒瓶從櫥櫃中飛出，他親自為對方倒了血紅色的酒，然而男人連拿都沒拿。

｢你說沒什麼好跟我報告的，這麼說，Dumbledore就連一點行動也沒有？｣

｢他關注著食死人的動向，也從來沒有認為那些關於您死去的謠言是真的。｣Snape回答，然後停頓了一下，｢鳳凰會認為最近食死人會有些動作，所以到處奔走防堵…｣這些也是真實的，但對於Voldemort來說是沒有太多價值的情報。

｢他們也算是猜對了一件事情。｣Voldemort低哼一聲，｢所以，你花了這麼久的時間，仍然無法進入鳳凰會，沒能取得Dumbledore的信任？｣

｢我、我難辭其咎…主人，但Dumbledore沒有那麼輕易相信我，您也知道，他很小心…當我…無法提供他任何情報……｣Snape吞吞吐吐地說，他能感覺來自Voldemort的冰冷壓力，並不明顯，卻好像有一股濃稠而漆黑的東西阻礙了呼吸，那種想像讓他口乾舌燥，｢Dumbledore一直都防備我…雖然他認為我表現良好，給予我史萊哲林學院院長的位置…不過他不願意給我黑魔法防禦術的課……｣

｢這倒是一大進步，我很高興你能取得史萊哲林院長的位置。｣突然那份壓力隨著這句話消失，Voldemort柔聲輕笑，似乎是對Snape發白的臉色感到好笑，｢我也不期待你能從老狐狸那邊套出什麼有用的情報，但你並沒有發現太讓我意外的消息，這確實令我有些失望。｣

｢請再給我一些時間，主人，我絕對可以帶來有價值的消息——｣

｢僕人們總是這樣說，卻又總是一次一次讓我落空，你一直都很聰明、盡責，我很喜歡你，Severus。｣Voldemort看來悠然自得，但那雙眼眸並沒有一絲真實的信賴，｢我能給你具有價值的情報，讓你帶給Dumbledore博取信任。｣

｢那肯定會非常有幫助，我保證不會再讓您失望…我會想辦法進入鳳凰會。｣

｢但我也會需要一些回報作為交換，你真的沒有任何事情隱瞞我嗎？｣  
Voldemort深暗的雙眸盯著Snape，Snape可以感覺到對方那鑽入內心的破心能力在試探、搜尋著任何一點蛛絲馬跡，如果不是他意志堅定、是個老練的鎖心術者，他試圖隱瞞的情報會輕易被挖去，每當他見到Voldemort，他就必須徹底將『Harry Potter』鎖在內心深處，絕不能讓對方發現他們之間的關係。

｢就我所知，Dumbledore並沒有在找那個孩子，就算他知道，他也沒表現出來。｣Snape突然緩緩開口，那句話讓Voldemort嘴角的笑意更深，但他一點也不意外Snape會知道這件事情，儘管他也從沒有跟其他僕人說過關於他交給Lucius的隱密任務是什麼，｢雖然我不清楚您要找的孩子有什麼特別……｣

｢我知道你很聰明，這麼快就從Lucius口中套出這個本該只放在他腦袋內的秘密。｣Voldemort好像早已看穿Lucius無法將這件事情隱瞞太久，｢這是我那麼喜歡你的原因，你未來應該能派上更大的用場。｣

｢謝謝您對我的看重，我對您一直都忠貞不二。｣

｢當然，我相信你是，｣Voldemort撐著下巴，英俊的容貌被陰影遮蓋住，一瞬間看起來微微扭曲，｢喔，對了，我妨礙了你出門，我不該在這兒待太久。｣

｢不、不會，您絕對沒有妨礙我任何事情。｣

｢沒關係，Severus，今天我只是來看看你。｣Voldemort站起身走向門邊，Snape緊跟著要送他離去，｢下次見面，我希望你能比過往更致力於這份工作。｣

｢下次見面嗎？主人，既然您已經回到英國，這件事情有必要公之於眾嗎？｣

｢美妙的故事都該有個盛大的開場，我們沉寂太久，要喚醒那些無知者骨髓中的恐懼，必然需要我的僕人們費些心力。｣Voldemort側過臉的表情看起來異常柔和，卻挾帶著一絲威脅，｢我想，人們更關心即將到來的魁地奇世界盃賽，沒有太多心力憂慮黑暗，那很可悲，不是嗎？｣

Snape在Voldemort離開後，靜靜待在房內一段時間，反覆思索著對方的話。  
Voldemort回到英國的時間比他們所想的推遲許久，或許是中間發生了什麼意外，才讓本來的行動延了三、四年，這本是件好事，卻沒想到會從對方口中驗證他即將回到英國的事實，這消息依然讓Snape心生焦慮。

Snape和Dumbledore一直都猜想食死人在Voldemort真正回到英國前將會有所行動，而Voldemort的言談間也明確表達過這件事情，但是在此之前鳳凰會對於Voldemort會利用什麼樣的機會對魔法社會造成震盪，始終沒有頭緒，到時可能會有無辜者受害，他們無能為力。

Voldemort有意無意地提到了魁地奇世界盃。  
賽事舉辦的那天到處都會佈滿魔法部的人，他們投入所有的人力去經營這場賽事，對Voldemort來說也是個危險的地方，輕易現身也容易被逮住，這讓Snape不是很確定那句話是否算得上暗示。

Snape拉上斗篷，從家門離開，確認Voldemort已經沒有任何殘留的監視後，才消影離開這條破敗的街區，來到與自己住的地方截然不同的明亮小鎮上。  
當他站在那兒，待在窗邊發呆的男孩立刻發現了他，朝他揮手。

｢Sev！｣Snape抬頭看那興奮的小傢伙，迅速從窗邊消失，沒有多久就出現在門口，看來急著要告訴他好消息，｢我跟你說，爸要帶我們去看魁地奇世界盃！聽說外面都買不到這些票了呢！｣

Harry已經即將滿十一歲，很快的，將是他進入霍格華茲離開這個完善保護網的時候，不得不說，Voldemort在這時候回歸，是他們誰都不願意聽見的噩耗。  
心煩意亂的Snape沒有耐心地對那過度興奮的男孩施了一個噤聲咒。

面前杯子內白色的液體緩緩變成紫色，隨後又轉為綠色，當那兩種顏色混合後成為一種難以言喻的色彩，並且開始咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。  
面對它的男孩臉頰鼓脹，一臉睏倦的睡意，頻頻打哈欠。

｢Harry，不要玩你的牛奶。｣Lily喊，Harry才慢慢將牛奶變回原本的白色，｢親愛的，檢查一下你的球票是不是都帶上了，還記得上次我們去湖邊……｣  
Lily叮嚀著他們該準備的行李，Harry看James正穿上一件寬鬆的格子襯衫，他們必須打扮得像個麻瓜，因為他們會穿過麻瓜的營地才能進到世界盃的場地。此時外頭天色還沒全亮，他們一家無法使用現影術前往，因為Harry還沒有成年，只好改用其他方式前去。

Harry對於要去世界盃的心情當然特別興奮。  
美中不足的是，上一次Snape來他們家的時候因為魁地奇世界盃和James大吵一架，不知道什麼原因，Snape希望Harry能留在家中直到他順利成為霍格華茲的學生，哪裡也不要去，安安分分待著，但James卻不這麼想。

『你說的只是一種可能性，並沒有證據說他會對魁地奇世界盃做什麼，否則你早就通知Dumbledore和鳳凰會這件事情了。』

『這不是傳聞，Potter，他找上我，親口說他要回來了。』

那句話讓James不得不沉默，Snape一臉怒意地離開後，James和Lily兩人關在廚房悄悄談話了好一陣子，Harry隱隱約約明白他的父母打算改變主意，但當Harry想偷聽他們的談話內容，兩人就遮遮掩掩地改變話題。Harry苦苦請求James帶他去世界盃，畢竟這次在英國舉辦後，下一次不確定還要過多少年才有這種機會，James猶豫再三後，最終還是同意帶Harry去，他終究不想讓興奮期待這件事情的兒子感到失望。

這大概是第一次，Harry對Snape有些埋怨，不管有什麼天大的事情會發生，Harry說什麼也不願意放棄這千載難逢的機會。

｢好了，我都準備好了！｣James愉快地走過來，他看起來甚至比Harry還要興奮，｢我們就要去世界盃了，幸好Arthur幫我留三張票，要好好感謝他。｣

｢爸，我能帶著綠色酢醬草的帆布包嗎？｣Harry問，Lily正替他穿上夾克外套。

｢當然可以，也別忘了望遠鏡……很好，我覺得我們差不多了。｣

｢你的魔杖還扔在桌上呢。｣Lily有些無可奈何地看著James一臉興沖沖的模樣，｢還有別忘記麻瓜的紙鈔，我們可是要搭公車過去，還得付營地的費用。｣

｢噢，對，兒子，幫我把那些都拿過來。｣James一邊吩咐一邊研究起手邊的前往指南，他對於麻瓜公車這種東西還是不太理解的，幸好Lily還算熟悉。

Harry聽後就跑回餐桌拿起他父親的魔杖，但他到處都找不到James的布包，看父母都在忙著，忍不住起了僥倖的心理，他輕輕晃了晃魔杖，一個咖啡色的包從家中的某個角落騰空飛起，有些不穩地朝Harry飛過來，但飄浮幾秒後就直直摔落地面，發出很大的聲響。

｢天啊，Harry，我說過你不可以動爸爸的魔杖！｣

｢喔，我…我只是試試看……｣Harry的魔法還不是很穩定，但他可以做到一些事情，甚至不用靠魔杖，或許是因為他從小就看那些Snape帶回來的魔法書，Snape老是念叨要他提高警覺、嘗試控制自己的魔法，所以Harry練習過如何去控制那些溢出體外的魔法，並讓它們為自己做點事情。

｢你年紀還太小，不能用魔法，知道嗎？｣Lily擔憂地走過去，抽走Harry手中的魔杖交給James，並順便瞪了James一眼，彷彿這一切都是James的錯，｢萬一受傷怎麼辦？｣

Harry覺得有些不甘心，雖然Snape也要他不需要太著急，等到進入霍格華茲後就能夠在監督下練習這些魔法，但他已經試著看了很多關於魔法的書，特別是當他的教父替他把一年級的課本全都提早買來，還送他一隻白色貓頭鷹後，Harry的心更加蠢蠢欲動——下個月他就滿十一歲，可以去斜角巷買一支屬於自己的魔杖，他早已迫不及待能夠快一點嘗試揮舞魔杖的感受。

｢不用太擔心，Lily，我在Harry這個年紀的時候也會偷用魔法。｣

｢那你最好別給兒子壞榜樣。｣James聽Lily的話後就閉上嘴，馬上結結巴巴地試著轉移話題。

時間差不多後他們一家人就出門去了，天色還有些朦朧，但在Lily的帶領下他們順利搭到這純樸社區內唯一一輛開往都市的公車，他們花了不少時間才輾轉到達營區，Harry在車上一路呼呼大睡，直到他被James吵醒時，外頭的天色才剛透出一道晨曦的光芒。

他們走向自己的營區，由於Lily的關係，Potter一家人並沒有在面對營區的麻瓜經理時特別延誤時間，營區經理向他們抱怨有一堆奇奇怪怪的人跑來露營，每個看起來都不太正常。他們一家穿過一片荒野，朝著後方漆黑的樹林方向走去，他們被分配到的營區就在樹林旁邊的斜坡處，讓Harry驚訝的是，本應該荒涼的草坡上到處擠滿巫師以及他們五顏六色的帳篷，Harry拿著營區的地圖左看右看，想找到魁地奇比賽的場地，但顯然麻瓜的地圖上不會有這種東西。

｢James、Lily，你們總算順利進來了！你們在找營區嗎？｣

｢嗨，Arthur，你今天還必須值班嗎？｣這時候他們碰見一個禿頭的男人，僅剩的一小戳頭髮是紅色的，他的面容看起來很和善，｢運氣太差了，不是嗎？｣

｢剛剛有一群保加利亞隊的粉絲和愛爾蘭隊的粉絲起衝突，麻瓜都看見了，我們不得不用記憶咒讓麻瓜忘記，這場大型的巫師聚會給我們帶來一堆麻煩，真希望可以早點結束這一切。｣Arthur搖搖頭，然後他注意到在Lily身邊的Harry，他低下頭跟Harry打招呼，｢這不是Harry嗎，嘿，小傢伙，我們在你家見過幾次，你記得吧？我們家的Ron和你同年，他今年也會進霍格華茲，你們在學校可以當很好的朋友！｣

｢很高興見到你，Weasley先生。｣Harry伸手跟對方握了握，他認識Weasley先生，因為他每一次來拜訪都喜歡找Lily問一些關於麻瓜的事情。

｢所以，你們找到Ludo了嗎？我聽說這事情讓你們有點擔憂。｣

｢他可是魔法遊戲與運動部的主管，我們的票都是他弄來的，在這辦大型賽事的節骨眼突然消失蹤影真的是個很大的問題，所以連其他部門的人都跑來支援啦，｣Arthur搖頭嘆息著，Ludo Bagman在世界盃舉辦前一周突然失蹤，這確實讓很多人感到壓力龐大，儘管他也不是真的在準備這場賽事上有什麼實際幫助，｢我們有人打賭他是上次跟人賭輸了一堆錢，所以不得不跑路。｣

｢那可真有他的風格。｣James大笑道，｢但像他那種人的個性是隱藏不了多久的，要是他消失太久，你們還是該派人找找他。｣

｢我也這麼想，但現在我們實在抽不出人手，等世界盃結束後狀況會好些吧。｣Arthur聳聳肩，然後他親切地拿起Harry手中的地圖，｢我看看，你的營地地點和球場很近！真是個很棒的地點！｣Arthur指指另外一頭，｢我們在那兒，我們才剛搭完帳篷，那真是個傑作。｣興奮的Arthur笑嘻嘻地喊，Harry對Weasley先生的印象很好，是個溫和又有趣的人，而且這次還特別幫他們一家人弄到票，要知道這些票是很難買到的。

｢那麼，比賽時見囉！｣James與Arthur告別，Arthur隨即施展消影術離去。

Harry在到達營區後就在一旁看他的父母將帳篷給搭起來，這段期間他一點也不感到無聊，因為這附近有太多有趣的玩意兒，每個帳篷都有著自己獨一無二的裝飾，Harry甚至看見一個倒三角形的帳篷歪歪扭扭地豎立著，而有些一看就是支持愛爾蘭隊的帳篷，外頭掛滿綠色酢醬草，還將隊員的海報貼滿所有能看見的表面，遠處有人放金色和紅色的煙火，火焰竄到天空中秀出『保加利亞必勝』幾個字，魔法部的員工四處跑來跑去，一會兒消失一會兒出現。

那一天，當夜幕降臨的時刻到來後，營區內更加熱鬧無比，四周都是歡愉的吵鬧聲，眾人情緒高漲，巫師們也不再掩飾魔法的痕跡，到處都在放煙火，稀奇古怪的旗幟在天空飄，Harry和父母一起離開帳篷到處逛逛，一路上的攤位販賣著各種各樣的紀念品，Harry買下一個他喜愛的愛爾蘭隊搜捕手的小人偶，它會騎著掃帚跟在身邊飛，James還替Harry戴上一朵綠色胸花，黑暗中會發出隱隱光亮並且偶爾不受控制地叫出愛爾蘭隊的加油口號。

這時候，Harry突然被一副嶄新的全效望遠鏡吸引，他忍不住停下腳步並伸出手想試用看看，這時一個男孩的手剛巧也抓住那副全效望遠鏡，Harry抬起頭對上一對灰色的眼珠，臉又尖又白、表情刻薄的男孩淡淡瞧了Harry一眼，絲毫沒有打算放開手，Harry只好先鬆手。

｢這東西好用嗎？｣男孩懶洋洋地問。

｢我不知道，但我有一個沒那麼好的，上次看Plumpton的俯衝也很好用，｣Harry說，他讀起攤位旁邊的介紹，｢但是這個還可以用慢動作重播，還有戰術講解呢。｣

｢所以你也有去看那場聯盟賽，Roderick Plumpton最後抓到金探子卻輸了20分，你不覺得他們該換一下隊員嗎？｣男孩立刻轉頭說，發覺Harry也有在看同一球隊的比賽後，他的態度友好許多，眼睛也透出一絲光芒，｢不然我覺得他們本來可以得到聯盟獎盃呢。｣

｢或許喔，我也很喜歡Chelsea，她得分很多，不是嗎？｣

｢喔，她啊，她是很不錯，還有Aldrich也表現得很好，所以我必須說那個守門員真的太糟糕了，遲早該把他踢出去。｣男孩對於球隊的表現侃侃而談，並且相當贊同Harry的看法，停頓一下後男孩露出一個志得意滿的笑容，｢我叫Draco Malfoy，你呢？｣

｢Harry Potter。｣Harry說，｢你不會是一個人來吧？｣

｢我爸媽在那邊，跟魔法部的官員說話呢，他們都認識我爸。｣Draco往後看，就在他視線處有一個身穿黑色高領長袍、手提一把蛇頭杖的金髮男子，正跟某人談話，他看起來和Draco是同一個模子刻出來的，在他身旁的女人長得非常漂亮卻表情陰鬱，那是和Harry自己的家完全不同的家庭，｢我們在貴賓席，那裡可以看到最棒的視野。｣

｢哇，我希望我們也在那裡，我不確定我們坐在哪兒。｣

｢總之，你要買嗎？｣Draco揮了揮手中的全效望遠鏡，｢我想買一個，希望它真的好用。｣

｢呃，我想買。｣Harry掏出口袋中的零用錢，不太夠，剛剛買人偶的時候用得差不多了，｢不過我沒帶夠錢，我猜我只能用我那個舊的望遠鏡了。｣

｢真可惜。｣Draco慵懶說著，掏出金加隆買下那個全效望遠鏡，他很享受Harry用渴望的目光看他的滋味。

｢你今年也要上霍格華茲嗎？｣

｢嗯。｣Draco回答，他端詳Harry，｢你也是？你父母應該是我們的同類吧？要不是這樣，也不會來參加魁地奇世界盃了。｣

｢你是說他們是巫師和巫女……｣

｢對，｣Draco斬釘截鐵地說，｢我爸老是說他們不該放一些異類進來，至少應該要是巫師家庭出身，｣他對Harry投以充滿好奇的眼光，沒有惡意，但Harry總覺得Draco不算很好相處，｢你覺得哪個學院比較好？｣

｢我有點想進史萊哲林…因為我認識的人剛好是學院院長…｣

｢真的？｣Draco這時候眼睛睜大，他蒼白的臉浮出激動的淺紅，語氣也變得熱絡許多，｢所以你認識學院院長，你們很熟嗎？我聽我爸談過他，說他挺不錯的，但他不太常來我們家，所以要是你認識他的話，我覺得你很可能進史萊哲林。｣

｢是這樣嗎？但我以為學院是分類帽分類的。｣

｢喔，對呀，但你既然認識史萊哲林的院長，肯定也和我們比較接近吧，我們家全都是史萊哲林的。｣Draco自滿地說，咧嘴微笑，那讓他本來尖刻的表情稍微柔和了一些，有著孩子氣的一面，｢我肯定也會進史萊哲林。｣

Harry本來想說他們家全都是葛來分多，但想了想後沒能說出口。

｢Draco。｣這時候Draco的父親喊他，Draco回過頭去，他再次轉頭看Harry時欲言又止，好像有什麼話想繼續說卻又講不出來，臉上浮出一些緋紅。

｢我該走了，我們到霍格華茲後再見吧。｣

Draco說完後就走向他的父親，Harry望著對方的背影有種很微妙的感受，對方傲慢的說話口吻不怎麼討喜，但Harry又覺得那個男孩其實不是故意擺出那種態度，不然也不會開口跟Harry搭話，只是當對方提及『至少也該是巫師家庭出身』時，Harry有些不太舒服，他的母親也是麻瓜出身的，這讓他有點擔心自己萬一進入史萊哲林，會受到其他學生排擠。

Draco也想進史萊哲林，似乎和自己的想法一致，到時候有個照應也讓Harry感到比較安心，到了霍格華茲後還會再見面，這令人期待。何況對方也喜歡Roderick Plumpton，Harry認為只要對方和自己一樣喜歡同一個搜捕手，那麼肯定不是什麼太糟糕的人。

Harry一邊想著，一邊跑回他父母的身邊，並且發現他父親剛巧也買了一副全效望遠鏡，正想向Harry炫耀一番，Harry笑嘻嘻地接過他父親送的禮物。

｢我剛剛碰到一個今年也要去霍格華茲的人。｣Draco對他的父親說，Lucius引著他前往觀看的貴賓席，一路上跟幾個魔法部的官員打招呼，瞥了Draco一眼，｢他人還不錯。｣

｢你不知道他是什麼樣的出身，這種地方什麼人都有，你應該避免跟一些不三不四的人來往。｣

｢但他認識史萊哲林院長呢。｣

｢認識Severus？｣Lucius沉吟了一會兒，他想不出Snape竟會認識除了Draco之外剛要進霍格華茲的男孩，應該說他想不出Snape這種陰沉的傢伙會跟哪個家庭交好，｢好吧，但我認為你該時時顧慮自己的言行還有與你來往的人，不要降低了Malfoy家的格調。｣

Draco沒有回答，Lucius盯著正用全效望遠鏡瞧著周邊的Draco，語氣透露一絲警告，壓低聲量唯恐旁邊的人會聽見他們談話，｢Draco，看完今晚的比賽後，記得絕對不要出門，待在帳篷內就不會有事，知道嗎？｣

Draco抬起頭迎上他父親灰色的雙眼，並發現一旁的母親安靜不語，她的表情有種奇怪的憂慮，臉色微微發白，但Draco不疑有他地點點頭，此刻他所有的心思都放在那副全效望遠鏡以及接下來的比賽上，根本不打算理解父母為什麼心煩意亂的原因。

那是一場精采無比的比賽，許多讓Harry跳起來驚呼的球技交鋒，許多Harry想像不到的驚險場景，還有兩個打擊手撞在一起的意外發生，兩方的得分互不相讓，直到愛爾蘭隊抓住了金探子並以四十分的差距贏得勝利，搜捕手在空中高舉著手接受眾人的瘋狂歡呼，那一刻情緒到達最高點，在結束那一場比賽後所有人都還沉浸在那份喜悅與熱情中，久久未能消退，他們談論著剛剛看見的精彩畫面，對於每個球員的表現高談闊論。James這邊不斷跟Harry解釋剛剛有些球技是多麼精彩，兩人談論到深夜都還不肯睡，直到被Lily威脅他們再不閉上嘴，就要沒收所有他們買來的紀念品，兩人才總算願意鑽入被窩。

Harry雖然爬上床卻睡不太著，他耳邊好像還迴盪著賽場上的歡呼聲，那些高難度的俯衝、迴旋的飛行不斷在他腦海內重複播放，他從來沒有這麼開心過，能夠親眼看到自己喜歡的球隊獲得勝利並且在近距離下替他們加油，這對Harry來說是個無法忘懷的經驗。他在床上翻來覆去，感覺那些歡呼聲變得越來越清晰，好像它們就在耳邊呼喊，只是逐漸變成一種奇怪的尖叫，越靠越近，他在黑暗中睜開雙眼，過了好一會兒才發現那並不是他腦海中的聲音，從帳篷的縫隙中他看見晃動的火光，顏色像是煙火般在不停變換著，而自己胸口的測奸器也不停旋轉發亮，照得他無法繼續入睡。

他發現本來睡在自己身邊的父親不見了蹤影，他的母親還在熟睡。

｢Harry！！｣這時候James突然從門外闖進來，｢把你媽叫醒！我們要馬上離開這裡！｣他手中揣著魔杖，神情緊張，Harry馬上爬起身將Lily搖醒，就算他搞不清楚外頭發生了什麼也感覺得出狀況很緊急，｢Lily，是食死人，是他！｣

Lily醒過來後聽見James如此喊，臉色發白，她動作飛快地拉住Harry，並用一塊黑色的斗篷包裹住Harry全身，她甚至來不及為自己披上任何的衣物，只能穿著睡衣牽著Harry，跟隨James往外逃跑。

｢真的是他嗎？為什麼在這種時候？｣Lily喊，此刻他們耳邊都是尖叫聲，不少人紛紛逃竄進前方的森林，他們必須大喊才能夠聽見彼此。

｢我不知道，但Arthur說有人親眼看見他現身，在南邊的營區，所有魔法部的人都趕過去，但發現那裡已經——｣

他們後腳才離開，那頂在Harry眼中完美無瑕的帳篷就被一串紅色的火焰擊中，開始燃燒，驚人的熱度撲上Harry，Lily將他一把拖開，在一片紅色的強光之中Harry清楚看見了怵目驚心的畫面，一排蓋著黑色斗篷的巫師像是某種遊行隊伍，全都掛著無表情的面具，他們手中的魔杖不斷吐出光束，到處飛散，攻擊那些從他們眼前逃跑的人，炸爛那些已經空下的帳篷。

一個巫女就在Harry眼前被吊起來飛向空中，她驚恐的臉龐印在Harry眼中，在她消失的那片夜空上飄浮著一個巨大的綠色骷髏頭，口中吐出一條蛇，綠色的詭異光輝照亮了整片營區，那是個Harry覺得自己一生都不會忘記的畫面。

在空中飄浮著至少八個人，分不清楚是巫師還是麻瓜，但他們全都用奇怪的姿勢旋轉著，像人偶般，其中甚至還有小孩子。

｢Harry，你跟你媽先走，你們要待在一起不准分開，我等一下過去！｣

｢James，你想幹什麼，很危險！｣Lily拉扯著James的手，不願意鬆開。

｢我阻擋他們一會兒，很快就會追過去，妳帶Harry先往賽場走，魔法部在那邊設下安全區域，只要到那兒就不會有事——｣James還沒有說完，一道紅光向他飛來，他二話不說就投入戰鬥，因為那些食死人已經走得太近，幸好Harry看見幾個魔法部的人現身加入抵擋行列，他們好像全都認識James。

｢爸怎麼辦？｣

｢沒關係，我們先走，他等一下會追上來，Harry，你要抓緊我。｣Lily努力穩定自己的心情並安撫Harry，但她也同樣臉色蒼白，汗水滴落下巴，｢我們離賽場很近，一下子就到了！｣

｢快啊，往這裡，往這裡就安全了！大家保持鎮定，不要慌亂、不要推擠！｣  
前方有一個女巫朝那些慌張失措到處亂竄的逃難者喊，她看起來應該是魔法部的人，所有人都往那邊擠過去，Lily也想帶Harry過去，但突然有個彪形大漢衝過來把Lily撞到一邊去，往魔法部指引的方向狂奔。

Lily被撞得鬆開自己的魔杖，Harry也因為她緊抓的手而跌倒。  
不知道是不是魔法部的包圍網有了疏漏，一個戴面具的食死人突然出現在他們面前，舉起魔杖對準毫無防備的Lily，Harry壓根沒有時間去思考，只是衝過去拿起母親掉落的魔杖往那個人的方向亂戳一通。  
沒想到那個人居然腳步一軟傾倒在地，Harry還以為自己成功阻止了對方，但對方馬上爬起來，面具掉下後露出猙獰而憤怒的表情，高舉的魔杖做出一個要揮砍的動作，Lily立刻將Harry拉過來保護在懷中，揮砍穿過Lily的背部，Harry感覺到鮮血噴濺在自己的臉上，一時間驚呆了。

｢…Harry，沒事嗎？｣Lily溫柔地問，Harry茫然地搖搖頭，｢快跑。｣

Lily只說那句話，綠色的眼睛中透著堅定而強烈的光芒，Harry理解到那是不可違抗的指示，無法反駁，他拔腿就往剛剛那個魔法部巫女指引的方向跑去。

他回過頭，看見Lily英勇地與那名高大的食死人對峙，Harry雖然擔心卻明白他母親要他離開危險的地方，從小他父母就教過他好多次，Snape也總是不厭其煩地告訴他，彷彿預言他總有一天會遇上什麼可怕的事情般，告訴他一但到了緊要關頭，無論如何都必須遵從父母的要求，如果要他逃，他就必須逃。

樹林間七彩的提燈此刻都黯淡無光，黑暗的樹林中到處都是小孩的哭泣聲，擔憂和驚恐的吵鬧聲，Harry一直被某些人推來撞去，James和Lily都不在身邊，充斥心頭的驚慌感讓Harry的眼淚不停滑下來，他用袖口擦去。  
Harry獨自跑了許久，卻發現自己在樹林中迷失方向，當他鑽出來到達一處空地時，才發現這裡壓根不是什麼賽場，也不是受魔法部保護的地方，但這裡很安靜，不受外頭的吵鬧影響，空地的中央只有一個巨大而異常奢華的帳篷。

｢你在這裡幹什麼？｣  
一個熟悉的聲音嚇得Harry跳起來，他轉過頭，男孩站在樹根旁邊，他環抱著胸，似乎從剛剛就透過樹枝縫隙偷看外頭吵鬧的狀況。

｢你、你是…｣

｢你也在逃跑嗎？｣眼前的男孩非常輕鬆自在，他的口氣充滿好奇。

｢這裡很危險，我們應該到賽場去，那裡有魔法部的陣營。｣Harry指指他逃過來的方向，｢那邊有好多奇怪的巫師，戴著面具，我聽說他們都是食死人，在到處攻擊別人…好多人受傷……｣

｢我知道，他們只是要警告一些人而已。｣Draco聳聳肩，看起來並不把這些攻擊當作一回事，｢沒什麼大不了的。｣

｢沒什麼大不了？但我看見他們把人給拋到空中，還有那個奇怪的標誌在空中飄，你沒看見嗎？｣Harry朝天空看去，那令人害怕的巨大骷髏仍然還在緩緩飄動，｢你一個人待在這裡？你爸媽呢？｣

Draco的表情微微蒼白，他嘟囊，｢我不知道，他們都出去了，我有問我爸，但他不肯告訴我，你看那些人蠻膽小的不是嗎？｣雖然他強裝鎮定，但Harry感覺得出來其實Draco內心也有些不安，只是不曉得該如何是好，至少這裡是還沒受到戰火波及，於是就一直留在帳篷內。

｢所以你、你不跟我一起走嗎？那群人好像正往這裡過來。｣

Draco搖搖頭，他很相信他父親說的話，｢我爸說我待在這裡會很安全，他知道今晚會出些狀況。｣Draco說完就打算進入帳篷，但他停頓了一會兒，看向狼狽無比的Harry，｢你要不要進來？｣

｢可以嗎？｣

｢反正這裡只有我一個人。｣

那是個非常有吸引力的邀請，Harry跑了一段路後已經非常疲倦，而且外頭都是尖叫和吵雜的聲音，只有這裡異常安靜，他根本分不清楚到底往哪邊才是通往賽場的方向，最終他接受了Draco的好意。

他們倆人就這樣待在帳篷裡面，Harry對於父母的狀況感到擔憂，他不知道分開後他的父母要怎麼樣找到他。Harry是第一次真正碰見食死人，雖然他聽說過很多報紙上、廣播中描述的模樣，但他不曉得那些人會如此肆無忌憚地攻擊別人，他一直以為他們只是一個奇怪的團體，擁護那個叫做『Voldemort』的黑巫師，Harry還以為他們不會真的傷害任何人。

｢所以你的父母呢？你們怎麼沒有在一起？｣

｢我們分開了，剛剛碰到幾個食死人…我希望他們沒事。｣Harry全身發抖，他環視這個過度整潔華麗的空間，渾身髒的他不曉得該坐在哪裡，｢可以給我一杯熱水嗎？我快冷死了。｣

Draco沉默了一會兒，不知道從哪裡搞來一杯熱水，｢給你。｣  
把手中的熱水遞給Harry，Harry心懷感激地收下，他看向眼前的男孩，雖然對方的口氣冷漠，但還是挺好的，至少熱水溫暖了Harry顫抖的手腳。

｢你看起來真糟，髒兮兮的。｣Draco將Harry從頭到尾打量了一遍，皺起眉頭。

｢我逃跑了一段路，外面很黑，我剛剛還跌倒了。｣

Draco慢吞吞地走到他旁邊的位置坐下，盯著Harry看，｢你根本不用逃跑，他們不會攻擊巫師或巫女。｣

｢你怎麼知道？｣

Draco的臉微微泛紅，看起來有點興奮，｢有個重要的人回來了，那個人做過很多厲害的事情，所以他們只是在慶祝。｣

｢可是他們在胡亂攻擊別人。｣

｢他們只是在警告那些支持麻瓜混進我們魔法世界的人，有很多汙穢的東西藏在我們周圍，如果不定期清理的話，狀況就會變得更糟。｣Draco將從他父親那邊聽到的東西告訴Harry，他相信父親不會對他說謊，｢有很多人暗中想讓那些麻瓜的血進來，巫師的魔力就會變弱，純血的巫師血統要是全部消失的話，我們就會失去魔力，那些人是故意想這麼做的。｣

｢你說的是真的嗎？｣Harry驚愕地看著Draco，他從沒有聽過這些事情，｢但是、但是我們有很多麻瓜出身的巫師呀，他們感覺人都很好。｣

｢大部分不是那麼好，你看我們辦個世界盃也要躲躲藏藏不讓麻瓜們發現，因為要是麻瓜知道我們存在，就會迫害巫師，說實話，為什麼我們一定要在意那些沒有魔法的蠢麻瓜？｣Draco不開心地低哼一聲，｢所以那個人回來就會把這些狀況導正過來。｣

｢你是說……｣Harry隱隱約約知道Draco指的人是誰，『Voldemort』，那個名字浮現在Harry的腦海中，他不是很確定Draco說的是不是真的，這和Harry從父母那兒聽來的很不一樣。

就在這時，Harry聽見一個奇怪的聲音從帳篷外面傳來，好像有什麼龐然大物竄過，引來背脊一陣冷意，兩個男孩都不約而同看向門口，他們面面相覷。

｢那是什麼？｣Draco這時候有點害怕，聲音顫抖。

｢我不知道，是不是那群人過來了？但你說這裡很安全的，不是嗎？｣

Draco的臉色蒼白，他不置可否地聳聳肩，也不是很確定。  
Draco走在Harry後面，但他們從帳篷的門口往外看卻什麼也看不見，外頭仍然一片漆黑，過一會兒Harry又聽見令人毛骨悚然的窸窣聲，嚇得他們不敢動彈，直到Harry在一片緊張的沉默中開口。

｢你待在這裡，我去看一下。｣Harry滿懷希望地說，｢也許是我爸找來了。｣

｢你怎麼知道？｣

｢我的測奸器沒有亮，所以應該不是那群可怕的人。｣Harry指指自己胸口的小陀螺，自信滿滿，｢如果有黑巫師靠近我們，它會知道的，等我。｣  
聽見Harry這麼說，Draco也安心了一些，於是Harry鼓起勇氣走出帳篷外。

Harry離開帳篷後，四周是一片漆黑的樹林，不知道什麼時候遠方的吵鬧聲消退了，儘管天空還飄浮著那奇怪的綠色標誌，四周卻變得很安靜，只有微風吹過樹梢的沙沙聲響。Harry有點害怕，他想折回帳篷與Draco待在一起，但就在他想這麼做之前，眼角瞥見一個黑色的影子。

那身影伏著身子徐徐前進，長長的斗篷拖在腳邊，彷彿在滑行般的步伐讓Harry感覺在斗篷下的不像是個人，如一頭潛行的野獸，那顯然不是James，Harry的期待落空了。

Harry看見對方用如蜘蛛般蒼白又瘦長的手指高舉起魔杖，指著天空那巨大的標誌，天空開始發生異變，標誌開始搖動、化作煙霧，彷彿將夜空染成一片綠色與黑色的調色盤，接著慢慢往高舉的魔杖尖端移動，那把魔杖發出奇異的綠光，吸收著，直到把所有光亮都吸收殆盡，那人才收回魔杖，接著四周變得黯然無光。

Harry往後退一步，不幸發出了聲音，那黑影立刻回過頭來。  
Harry完全看不見對方的臉，這讓他嚇得尖叫出聲，黑影往前走了一步，魔杖冰冷的光輝照亮Harry驚恐的面容，當那對隱藏在黑暗中鮮紅冰冷的雙目望進Harry眼底時，Harry以為自己會被攻擊，恍惚間踉踉蹌蹌地退向後方。

但那人的魔杖突然在空中停下，Harry發現對方的視線鎖定他的後方。

｢你、你是誰？｣  
Draco或許是聽見Harry的尖叫才跑出來，他臉色發白，全身顫抖。  
Harry連忙爬起來跑到Draco身邊，擋在前方，雖然他也很恐慌，但四下無人而且沒有其他地方可以逃跑，他知道自己必須挺身而出，James總是告訴他在必要的時候要勇於面對危險。

但那個人並沒有更向前，Harry不小心再次對上那雙瞳眸時，一種怪異的、沉重的感覺鑽入他的胸口，有什麼東西進入自己腦內，讓他難以抗拒。  
他別開眼睛後，那種感覺消失了。

｢這是你的朋友嗎？Draco。｣

｢我不認識你。｣Draco聽見對方居然喊出自己的名字，慌張地喊，連連搖頭。

｢我認識你的父親，｣那聲音聽起來是一個男人，柔和而冰冷的嗓音竟讓Harry將他與蛇連想在一起，｢所以，這是你的朋友嗎？｣Draco膽怯地點點頭，看見Draco的表現後，眼前披著黑色斗篷的男人放下魔杖。

男人的腳步沒有聲響，Harry甚至懷疑他是否有一雙腳，但既然對方認識Draco的父親，這讓兩個男孩著實鬆了一口氣。

｢先生，你也是一個人嗎？或許你應該進來，外頭有點危險，剛剛那邊發生了暴動。｣Harry親切地說，儘管他對於這陌生人身上冷酷的氣息感到不適，仍然不忘記要關心對方，｢我們在這裡待了一會兒了，這附近很安全。｣

男人發出低柔的笑聲，那分明是好聽的，卻讓Harry毛骨悚然。

｢我很快就會離開這裡，但你們待在這兒確實是安全的，至少，比其他地方更安全些。｣他似乎隨時都會消影離開，Harry走上前去努力想與對方說話，男人也發現眼前的男孩有什麼想說，停頓了腳步。

｢你要是見到我爸媽，能告訴他們我在這裡嗎？我們剛剛在暴動中分散了，他們現在一定很著急。｣

｢你瘋了嗎，我們不認識他！｣Draco低聲對Harry吼，他很訝異Harry居然拜託一個陌生人，尤其當這個人身上沾染著某種難聞的血腥味，一向比較敏感的Draco從剛剛就一直不敢說話。

｢但是他應該不是壞人，他剛剛還把那個奇怪的標誌除掉呢。｣Harry握緊自己胸口的測奸器，那小東西並沒有發光也沒有旋轉，｢我爸媽和那些食、食死人作戰…我不知道他們現在在哪裡……｣

｢你的父母是誰？｣男人輕聲問。

｢James Potter，還有Lily Potter。｣Harry說，那名字讓男人沉默了一會兒。

｢你是Potter家的孩子，卻又是Draco的朋友，真奇特，非常奇特……｣但男人並沒有說為什麼覺得奇特，只是喃喃自語，｢這場混亂很快就會停止，到時候你就可以去找你的父母，你的父母面對危險一向都很英勇，他們存活了好幾次，總是非常幸運。｣

｢真的嗎？先生，你也認識他們？｣

Harry抬起頭欣喜地問，卻在那一瞬間看見男人遮蓋在斗篷下的面貌，Harry嘴角的笑容減退，因為那是一張讓人恐懼的臉龐，蒼白而無血色的皮膚上佈滿淺淺的血絲，如同蛇一般細長的瞳眸。  
但Harry沒有大叫，他只是盯著對方，隨後意識到自己很失禮居然這樣瞪著看，男人也覺得很奇怪，Harry竟沒有像普通孩子那樣失控哭鬧。

｢你、你受傷了嗎？｣  
原來男孩以為他是在剛剛那一場暴動中受傷的，單純又幼稚的想法很符合男孩的年紀，善良卻也十分愚蠢，可以想像Potter夫婦是多麼努力讓自己的獨子遠離黑暗，只在充滿愛的環境下成長，男孩完全沒有聯想到眼前的人也許是這所有暴動的元凶，就如同男孩不會明白自己剛交到的朋友的父親，此刻正走在那戴著面具的列隊，沉醉於邪惡的狂歡之中。

這只是一場回歸的盛宴，就如同他向所有僕從預告的，他要一個能夠讓最多人感受到恐懼與壓力的場合，將最高昂的歡樂轉變為恐懼與絕望，讓人們深刻記憶在腦海中，提醒他們不要忘卻曾經被壓抑、被拋之腦後的黑暗。  
實現這個目的的最佳場所，就是魁地奇世界盃。  
當人們仰望天空的黑魔標記，就會明白他已經回到英國的事實，宣告安逸的時光已經結束，即將迎來魔法世界最大的變革。

｢男孩，你現在可以去找你的父母了——只要他們還活著。｣  
男人丟下那句溫柔而冷酷的話語後，便使用消影術離開，而Harry摔倒在地上，愣愣看著眼前漆黑一片的樹林。

Draco上前走到Harry的身旁，他還有些驚魂未定。  
｢他走了，他跟你說什麼？｣Draco問，他並沒有完全聽到Harry與男人的對話。

｢沒什麼，他說很快暴動就會停止，我可以去找我爸媽。｣Harry試著站起來，卻發現雙腳發軟，使不上勁，這時Draco朝Harry伸出手，Harry看見後便向對方咧嘴笑，Draco對於那份過度熱情感到有些不自在。

｢謝了。｣Harry順利爬起來後說。

｢不管怎麼樣，剛剛你自作聰明擋在我前面。｣Draco好像是想對此表達謝意，卻又撇撇嘴，｢我說過這裡會很安全，你知道，我們根本不用怕。｣

｢最好是，你剛剛明明就怕死了。｣Harry笑，Draco面帶羞恥地瞪他一眼。

｢我沒有。｣

他們對於Draco是不是害怕的事情辯論了一會兒，才重新回到帳棚內。  
Harry跟Draco在帳篷內繼續待了一會兒，直到一群魔法部的官員突然出現，他們在尋找收回黑魔標記的巫師，剛巧James也在行列裡面，他已經順利與遭遇食死人攻擊的Lily會合，所幸Lily並沒有受太多的傷，她成功制服了那名高大的食死人並前往賽場，卻沒有見到本該躲在賽場內的Harry，所以James立刻與魔法部的人一同行動，一邊收拾食死人，一邊到處尋找Harry的下落。

｢Harry！我的梅林啊，你怎麼會跑來這兒！｣James見到Harry時將他攬入懷中，Harry還以為自己會窒息，｢你知道我們有多擔心嗎？有受傷嗎？｣

｢我沒事，我什麼傷都沒有，我在樹林裡面迷路了。｣

｢你見到了那個收回黑魔標記的人？｣一個嘶啞的熟悉嗓音突然問，Harry這才注意到，黑暗中Snape居然也出現在他身旁，表情凝重，眉頭深鎖，當Harry指出對方曾經出現的位置後，對方的臉色就更難看了。

Harry其實不明白為什麼他們會那麼慌張，收回黑魔標記後，那場暴動便平息了，Harry還以為對方是魔法部的人。

｢他有注意到你嗎？｣Snape問那句話時，黑色的眼珠直盯著Harry，讓Harry有種被責備的錯覺，他也不知道為什麼，身旁的大人們似乎認為他跟那個人說話是不被允許的，周邊人們的沉默讓他口乾舌燥。

於是Harry搖搖頭，他甚至不敢回答自己跟對方說出父母姓名的事情。  
當聽見Harry沒有跟那個人說話後，James與Snape都鬆了一口氣，讓Harry更確信沒有說出實話是正確的選擇，他不想被責罵。

Snape滿臉陰鬱地告知他還要去跟鳳凰會的成員集合，雖然逮住了幾個食死人，但有更多的食死人逃跑了，營區一片狼藉，剩下一個個荒廢燒焦的帳篷空殼，於是由James將Harry帶回安全的地方，當Harry回到集合地與Lily碰面並被緊抱在懷中時，天色也幾乎全亮了。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:  
> Harry又一次的與魔王擦身而過啊，這次多虧Draco在現場，不然可能會被解決掉，真的算是好運。只是報出了父母的姓名，算是比較糟糕的事情，魔王對Potter家其實很有印象，畢竟他們都是鳳凰會的人，同時又都是致力於對抗魔王的人，所以魔王會多留意。  
> Harry因為家庭教育的關係，是個善良，同時又被教育了很多面對危險處境該如何反應的孩子，比起一般孩子更…勇敢一點吧，因為父母從哈利出生起就有憂患意識。但假設Draco和哈利如果成為朋友，就會灌輸一些他父親給他的觀念，Harry雖不會照單全收，但也肯定不會毫無影響，當然哈利也會反灌輸啦。  
> 總之，下一篇就會到霍格華茲，在真正與魔王有更進一步交談前，魔王的戲份在前幾篇都會比較少，所以大家忍耐一下囉~


	4. 特別

當那條蛇緩緩滑入大門時，長桌之前的人們都靜默不語，空氣彷彿冰凍後的沉寂，沒有人移動半吋，唯一的聲音只有巨蛇吐信的低鳴。桌前的那個男人輕輕抬起手掌撫摸巨蛇三角形的頭顱，僅有很少數的人將目光移到對方身上又快速收回，眼神中帶著敬畏與恐懼，其他則流露出瘋狂的信仰，久違的黑暗重新壓在他們肩頭的感覺五味雜陳，卻也勾起內心壓抑已久的慾望。

｢這裡原本應該坐著Lestrange夫婦以及Carrow兄妹，｣所有人低俯的視線匆匆瞥了一眼在他們之間顯眼的幾處空位，｢他們對我忠貞不二，即便魔法部將他們圍捕也仍然抵抗到底，｣Voldemort柔和地說，｢我聽說那是因為不少宣稱忠誠於我的僕人在見到魔法部的人出現時，就丟下他們四散逃逸，他們自然是獨木難支。｣

接下來是一片沉默，但Voldemort並沒有理會他們的恐懼，繼續說。

｢魔法部能夠那麼早趕到且人力充足，雖然稱不上萬全的準備，但我們損失了重要的夥伴，他們現在被關在阿茲卡班中，｣Voldemort的視線一一掃過每個僕人恐懼蒼白的臉，僅有少數幾個人意志堅定地回望著他，包括Lucius Malfoy以及他身旁的Severus Snape，｢顯然，我們之中有個叛徒。｣

食死人彼此的目光與身邊的夥伴互瞥一眼，像是在尋找Voldemort口中的叛徒，接著Voldemort的唇咧開扭出一個冰冷無比的笑容。

｢但我們很快會去迎接他們回來，魔法部的蠢貨不明白阿茲卡班無法阻擋我，只要我希望，他們依賴的催狂魔也會樂意加入我們的行列，他們天生就是我的盟友。｣

下方的人們打了一個哆嗦，發出一些騷動的聲音，Voldemort讓這份騷動持續一會兒。

｢我們願意赴湯蹈火，把那個叛徒找出來，主人。｣Rosier馬上自告奮勇地說，他的表情充滿渴望表現的熱切，｢只要一找到是誰，我會親自把他……｣

｢這個已經有人進行了，一個值得信賴的僕人，他現在不在這兒，但我欣賞你的積極態度，Evan，我知道你寧可戰死也不會背叛我，我非常信任你。｣Voldemort輕聲笑著，那聲音令人毛骨悚然，蒼白而細長的手指轉動手中的魔杖，他的眼睛仍然打量著每一名食死人的表情，試圖找尋有誰表現出不安，｢找到這個叛徒或許很重要，但他終有一天會自己露出馬腳，自食苦果。我希望你們招集更多志同道合的夥伴，從你們的家族、你們的孩子、你們那些思想仍然搖擺不定的朋友，期待一個純淨而毫無汙點與劣質品的巫師世界的人們，將他們拉攏成我們的同伴，這些年我一直致力於此，希望也看到你們給予我相應的成果。｣

｢主人，｣這時候Lucius開口，｢我們渴望能知道，您消失的這些年籌劃了什麼，我們願意竭盡全力輔佐您，只要您開口，我的家族絕對義無反顧。｣

｢這說來話長，我當然可以告訴你們，但那必須在我清楚知道那個叛徒死亡之後，我才能與我親愛的朋友們分享這段時日來我所成就的大事。｣Voldemort盯著Lucius，瞇起暗紅色的眼，｢你一向聰明狡猾，我的朋友，我相信我交給你的任務也完成得差不多了？｣  
  


Lucius聽後蒼白的臉色微微脹紅，｢我、我一直全力以赴，主人，我想向您報告……｣Voldemort抬起手，阻止他繼續說下去。

｢剛巧我也有些問題想問你，Lucius，｣Voldemort柔聲地，瞥向其他人，｢今日我會寬宏大量原諒那些曾經膽怯的人，希望你們不要再讓我失望。｣  
  


當他那麼說後彷彿解放了所有人緊繃的心情，一個一個依序離開房間，有些腳步很匆忙，Voldemort聽得出他們內心恐懼與心虛的聲響。最終房間內只剩下Lucius和Voldemort，Narcissa在離去時擔憂地看了一眼她的丈夫。

Voldemort接過Lucius恭敬遞出的那卷羊皮紙。

上面有數百個名字，有男有女，還有他們詳細的家庭背景與血脈，全都是一九八零年七月出生的，有數十個人在七月底附近出生，被標注起來，其中也有不是英國出生的孩子，Lucius也仍然將他們列名於上，畢竟主人告訴他該尋找的目標並不僅僅只有英國出生的孩子，卻也成為鎖定目標最困難的一點。

預言很不完整，要想得到完整的預言就必須進入魔法部。

而那也是Voldemort另外在圖謀的事情。

Voldemort非常耐心地將那串名單全部看完，但沒有值得他在意的名字，他一直認為他想找的孩子必定有些特別之處，最終他的視線停在一個名字上。

｢Neville Longbottom，｣他喃喃念著那個熟悉的姓氏，｢他的父母是Frank Longbottom以及Alice Longbottom，沒錯吧？｣

｢是，兩個人都是正氣師，您曾見過他們，而且這男孩是純血。｣

｢我當然會記得，他們非常英勇、值得尊敬，但我記得自從Bellatrix弄斷Frank Longbottom的手腳後，他們就比較少出現了。｣

Lucius毫無憐憫地低哼一聲，｢我聽說Longbottom夫人必須照顧她那殘疾無法自理的丈夫，所以沒時間對抗我們，而且他們的兒子還差點被懷疑不會用魔法，真是純血的恥辱。｣

｢那很可惜，不是嗎？｣Voldemort平靜地表示，口吻中卻沒有絲毫遺憾。

算起來大概是在Neville Longbottom出生後的隔年，Lestrange夫婦抓住試圖讓妻子先逃跑而奮戰的Frank，然後開始花時間折磨對方，把Frank的手腳扭斷後用酷刑咒折磨他許久，直到鳳凰會的後援出現，沒錯，那個展現高超魔力，奮力擊退Lestrange夫婦並救回Frank的巫師應該是……

｢James Potter，｣Voldemort低聲念那個名字，記憶中浮現出在樹林中偶然碰上的男孩，那個與Draco Malfoy在一起的男孩，有著像極他母親的一對眼睛，｢他們的孩子不在這名單上，那孩子叫什麼名字？｣

｢您、您是指Potter家的孩子？｣Lucius不曉得為什麼Voldemort會關注那個孩子，｢我確定他不是七月出生的，所以我並沒有調查更多……｣

｢我記得，他和Draco是朋友。｣Voldemort瞥了一眼Lucius，想確定他知不知道這件事情，那一天他很明確地得到了Draco肯定的回答。

｢不可能！｣Lucius立刻反駁，他的聲音聽來因為著急而沙啞，｢我兒子不可能和那種、那種孩子成為朋友，您肯定是誤會了！｣

｢是嗎？也許我親自詢問Draco會更容易得到答案。｣那句話讓Lucius倒抽一口氣，全身的血液如同結凍般冰冷，讓他一向流暢的口條開始結巴，他最不願意的就是讓Draco太早接觸黑魔王，儘管遲早都必須為主人服侍，但不是現在。

｢不、不必勞煩主人，我很確定，我一直非常嚴厲管教Draco，他不可能交那種不三不四的朋友，雖然不曉得您為什麼產生這種誤會，但那是不可能發生的…｣

Voldemort看得出Lucius說的是實話，那慌張的臉冒出斗大汗珠，嘴唇微微顫抖發紫，恐怕他對於那一天在魁地奇世界盃發生的事情並不全然清楚，Draco顯然也沒有告訴他尊敬的父親，而為什麼神聖二十八族的Malfoy會和純血叛徒的Potter家的孩子混在一起，也是件讓人好奇的事情，但這其實並非壞事。

｢沒有必要心驚膽戰，Lucius，或許是我誤會了吧。｣Voldemort柔聲笑著，手掌一揮那張羊皮紙便消失無蹤，｢若能夠拉攏Potter夫婦的獨生子，未嘗不是件值得開心的事情，我希望你讓Draco多留意，如果他們真的是朋友，或者有機會碰上那個男孩，就讓他成為我們的人——孩子會是控制父母的絕佳籌碼。｣

｢…是、是的，我會這麼告訴他。｣

Voldemort滿意地欣賞他忠誠僕人的恐懼，看見人們對自己表達服從、懼怕，不管那來自於誰，都會令Voldemort感覺到其他事物無法比擬的愉悅，他也不確定是否只有自己是這樣的人，比任何人都更瘋狂並喜愛這種催殘他人心智的感覺，只有從破壞中才能獲得快樂。

｢你也該多留意Neville Longbottom，還有那些家族總愛站在我們對立面的孩子，因為他們更容易落入Dumbledore手中，成為他利用來對抗我們的武器，｣Voldemort想，就算他無法獲得預言中所說的力量，也不可能讓Dumbledore得到，儘管暫時無法得知預言的全部內容，但他深深相信這會對自己有所影響，｢如果有任何人擁有著不同尋常的天賦，或許正是我們想找的。｣

預言似乎說明那個孩子足以與自己同等。

他自然會證明那是錯誤的，因為這個世界上將不會再出現比自己更偉大且足以相提並論的人物，不會有人能夠在永生之路上與他並駕齊驅，但矛盾的是，他卻也認定了那個孩子至少會有某些不尋常的力量，在人群中獨一無二，無法成為普通人，就如同當初的他一般，這是毫無疑問的。

Harry在門前打轉了十多分鐘，他很早就穿好外出的斗篷，戴上他珍惜的測奸器，他的母親顯得有些擔憂叮囑了他許多事情，但Harry毫不在意，他只希望前來接他的人可以快點出現，等一會兒他要到斜角巷去買自己的第一根魔杖，沒錯，他可以擁有魔杖了，再過沒多久他就能夠去霍格華茲。

手上揣著那封由Dumbledore親自交到他手上的通知信，對方很清楚Harry會因此而開心不已，Harry已經讀過無數次，他發誓自己除了參加魁地奇世界盃外從沒有這麼興奮過，魁地奇世界盃因為食死人的襲擊，讓大多數參加的人都絕口不提，那些對Harry來說美好的回憶也沾染了一絲汙點。

他覺得Voldemort肯定不怎麼喜歡魁地奇，否則不會破壞那美妙的比賽。

砰！強大力量的捶擊把門給震響。

Harry趕緊上前開門，一名巨人般的男子就站在門前，龐大的身軀難以擠進狹小的門，但Harry在對方打招呼前就撲上前去。

｢Hagrid！你來了！！我等你很久了，我們快點走吧，媽不讓我一個人去——｣

｢梅林啊，小傢伙，先等等。｣Hagrid看見Harry興奮的模樣就開心地笑，他輕輕鬆鬆便阻擋住差點要衝出門的Harry，｢Lily，我這就帶Harry去買魔杖，你們沒有問題吧？｣

｢啊，Hagrid，當然沒有問題，你能夠幫忙真的太好了。｣Lily替Harry掛上一個小背袋，裡頭裝著一些必須品，拍拍Harry的肩膀，｢我和James抽不出空來，等一會兒大家要來開會……｣

｢我知道你們要不是忙不過來，肯定會想親自帶Harry去的，當然啦，我很樂意帶小傢伙過去，反正我今天也要替Dumbledore去古靈閣辦事，一點都不麻煩。｣Hagrid伸出幾乎可以蓋住Harry整個腦袋的大手揉亂那頭黑髮，｢Harry，我本來想給你買一隻貓頭鷹當作禮物，但聽說Sirius已經幫你全都買好了。｣

｢Hedwig非常漂亮，你該看看她，她是最棒的貓頭鷹！｣Harry咧嘴笑著，他對於教父送他的禮物非常滿意。

｢哈，我們今天要去買你的第一根魔杖，你肯定期待很久了，我迫不及待可以在學校看到你，Harry。｣

Hagrid讓Harry跟在他身後，他們告別Lily後就從壁爐的綠色火焰一下子飛越到斜角巷。事實上Harry對斜角巷已經夠熟悉了，就算閉著眼睛在大街上走也不會迷路，每次經過Ollivander的魔杖店Harry都會停下腳步，但今天他總算可以踏進去並買一根屬於自己的魔杖。

但Hagrid卻喊他，指指另外一頭的Malkin夫人的各式長袍店。

｢你該先去買制服，｣Hagrid笑著說，他看來有些抱歉的模樣，｢聽我說，我要去古靈閣替Dumbledore拿些東西，需要一點時間，Malkin夫人也認識你，你先待在裡面試衣服，但記得哪裡也別亂跑，一會兒我就回來接你。｣

｢那如果買完制服你還沒回來，我可以去書店嗎？｣

｢喔，可以，但不要隨便亂跑，你要是迷路了我可無法給你父母交代。｣

｢拜託，Hagrid，斜角巷欸，有什麼可以出錯的呢？｣Harry自信地說，這裡的路他都熟透了，想不出怎麼樣才能夠迷路，儘管他確實曾經不小心誤闖夜行巷，但那時有個好心人幫助了他。

Hagrid把一袋錢塞到Harry的背袋中，讓Harry感覺自己擁有了一筆不小的財富，能買許多他想要買的東西，他興高采烈地踏進Malkin夫人的長袍店。Hagrid看Harry順利進去並且Malkin夫人上前親切地招待他後，才放心地邁開大步前往古靈閣。

Harry比想像中更快試完尺寸，他已經來Malkin夫人的長袍店好幾次了，Malkin夫人清楚他的尺寸，沒花多少時間就完成調整，買下幾件制服後，Harry愉快地踏出長袍店，看著斜角巷熱鬧的人群，他的心情好極了，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到街上的優質魁地奇用品商店看最新型號的光輪兩千，一年級生還不能擁有掃帚，但他知道他父親肯定會願意買一把給他。

看夠了以後他便打算到書店去找一些他感興趣的讀物，自從上一次遭遇食死人突襲後，他便一直想找一種魔法，他不能去問Snape這件事情，也不能告訴父母，Harry很清楚他們不會告訴自己，因為光是提到使用那個魔法的神秘人，Snape的臉色就會變得陰沉恐怖，彷彿這是個禁忌的話題。

那個標記，肯定就是『黑魔標記』，Harry後來偷聽大人們談話才知道的，是『Lord Voldemort』的象徵，讓人恐慌的標記時隔多年後再次出現引得大眾人心惶惶，在那一晚Harry親眼看見那個神祕的男人收回標記，那時候對方確實念了一串咒語，他沒聽清楚，只殘留著很少的印象，他沒把這告訴任何人，因為他怕自己會被責罵與那個男人交談的事情，Harry自作聰明地認為自己可以查到那個咒語，所以最近一有機會就會翻找書籍想找到與記憶相符的咒語。

但就在他打算進入擠滿人的書店前，突然和某人發生了擦撞。

正確來說，是Harry被某個肥胖的巫師給撞倒，最後撞倒在另一個人身上，而那肥胖的巫師完全沒有意識到Harry的存在，便擠入書店，一邊視若無睹地將身邊的其他人都給擠開，哈利忍不住低聲咒罵。

｢噢，｣Harry回過神有些抱歉地喊，他看對方手邊的東西被他給撞得散落一地，｢我幫你撿起來，先生，我真的很抱歉，不是故意的！｣他驚慌地發現有一瓶看來高貴精緻的藥水瓶摔成碎片，魔藥流了滿地，｢看我做了什麼，我可以賠給你！｣

但就在Harry打算去把碎片撿起來前，修長的手指抓住Harry的手腕，停止了他嘗試去撿的莽撞動作，Harry抬起頭來，對上一雙讓人感到不可思議的眼眸，眼前的男人竟有一對暗紅色的眼珠，就像是陳年的紅酒那般迷人的色澤，但那眼神卻是那麼冷淡，如深不可測的古潭，對於Harry的慌亂舉動竟連一絲波紋也不起，Harry會說那是雙非常讓人印象深刻的眼。

｢那不是可以碰的，｣冷酷的感覺緩緩消退，眼前的男子嗓音溫柔而優雅，｢我可不想讓你的手變得紅腫。｣

｢喔，抱、抱歉，我沒注意到……先生，請告訴我有什麼我可以做的。｣

對方將Harry從地上拉起來，另一手抽出魔杖輕輕一揮那散落滿地的藥水一會兒便消失無蹤，Harry還是感到抱歉，他不清楚那些藥水是什麼，但至少瓶子看起來不便宜，萬一那是自己賠不起的東西，他就惹上大麻煩了，但眼前的年輕男子看來溫文有禮，不像是會故意為難他的那種人。

｢顯然這並不是你的錯，我看見你被人撞倒，有些人要不是太過無禮就是沒有足以判斷的腦袋，才會漏掉你這樣顯眼的男孩。｣男人的話讓哈利微笑，他看來毫不在意Harry的犯錯，反而盯著Harry看了一會兒，有一瞬間Harry發現那深暗的眼眸深處滑過一絲銳利的光亮，除此之外Harry會說他非常親切，願意原諒自己粗魯的冒犯，｢看你的年紀，今年進霍格華茲？｣

｢是的，沒錯，你怎麼知道？｣

｢這個時間斜角巷總是會有成群的學生來購買學校的必需品，還有你提著霍格華茲的制服……我不禁有些懷念霍格華茲的生活了。｣男子瞥了一眼Harry手中的提袋，幾件長袍露了出來，他審視著Harry的一舉一動，但小心隱藏著企圖。

事實上他在Harry撞上他前就認出這個男孩，一切並非巧合，除了讓僕人按照自己的希望執行他的指示外，大多時候他更相信自己的行動，以免那些愚蠢的僕人在重要時刻派不上用場，不小心漏掉什麼。

他一直都想要更多深入霍格華茲的消息來源，他當然可以利用僕人們的孩子，但他從來都不喜歡將賭注放在同一個籃子中，特別是長久只掛在自己手上的籃子，竊取他人的珍惜之物更令他感到愉快，所有能夠加以利用的東西，即便是個年幼懵懂的孩子，他也不會產生絲毫憐憫。

他要找那個預言中的孩子，若他在英國，很可能會進入霍格華茲，和眼前的男孩就讀同一學年，Harry Potter並不是七月出生，又是Potter家的獨子，而且見過一面後讓他更篤定男孩的善良與單純使之更容易受到蠱惑，以他的經驗，越是潔淨、受保護的柔弱靈魂，要染成其他顏色就越是容易。

｢先生，你也讀過霍格華茲？你是上哪個學院？｣

｢史萊哲林，最偉大的學院開創者，所有足智多謀並且期待有一番成就的人，大多會進入史萊哲林。｣男人輕聲說，他聽起來很平靜而且彷彿在描述很久遠的記憶，那讓Harry感到奇怪，畢竟對方看起來相當年輕，｢還沒買課本和魔杖？｣

｢課本我買齊了，魔杖我在等人帶我去買，他去辦點事情很快就會回來。｣Harry講到魔杖就忍不住笑，小臉上充滿期待，｢我從沒有進去魔杖店。｣

｢Ollivander的魔杖店非常近，｣男子指指不遠處的破舊小店，轉過來看Harry，露出一抹淺淺的微笑，Harry會說他長得異常俊美，與Sirius相比有過而無不及，｢我可以帶你去，如果你是擔憂自己一個人的話。｣

｢真的？｣Harry心中有點疑慮，但魔杖店就在眼前，就算不等Hagrid過來，他其實也能夠自己一個人進入店中，就像他心中一直想的，『有什麼可以出錯的呢？』現在又有一個成年人願意帶他進去，這誘惑非常巨大。

他多想快點擁有一根屬於自己的魔杖。

就在Harry還在猶豫時，對方輕聲補上一句，徹底停止了Harry的猶豫。

｢我認為你是個大男孩了，就算一個人也沒問題，不是嗎？｣

｢當然。｣Harry自信滿滿地說，眼前的人不像他身邊的其他大人那樣，彷彿擔憂他隨時都會出事那樣，與對方交談的經驗沒有絲毫不愉快。

他隨男人一起走到又小又簡陋的店門前，門上一排斑駁的金字寫著『Ollivander』，Harry深信這間店歷史悠久，櫥窗中擺放著孤獨的一根魔杖。

在他鼓起勇氣想要推開那扇門前，身旁的男人替他推開門，看那門縫微微敞開並發出清脆的鈴聲時，Harry感覺自己被給予了踏出步伐的勇氣，倒不是進入魔杖店需要什麼勇氣，而是在父母與監護人都不在的狀況下，他自己可以決定做什麼事情，破壞既定規矩的感覺意外地好。

｢先生，我叫Harry，Harry Potter。｣

｢稱呼我Tom吧。｣Tom輕聲說，他讓男孩先走，｢我就只是在後面看，你要是有什麼問題再找我，店主會替你選好適合你的魔杖，你當然可以做到吧？｣

｢這沒什麼。｣Harry回答，他進入那狹小的房間，就像Tom說的，Tom就只是坐在後方的長椅上等待，Harry緊張地靠近櫃台，觀察那排整整齊齊堆到天花板的數千個狹長盒子，這裡昏沉的燈光與靜謐的空氣讓他有種喘不過氣的想法，但這個空間好像蘊藏著魔法的力量，讓Harry微微起了雞皮疙瘩。

他往前再踏一步，腳下突然響起軋軋響聲，這時一個老人像是憑空出現一般從櫃檯冒出頭來，Harry被他嚇了一跳，往後退一步差點摔倒，老人那對無色的眼珠在黑暗的店中閃著幽光。

｢午安，找一根適合你的魔杖嗎？｣那肯定就是Ollivander先生，Harry看那對毫不眨眼的眼睛上下打量了他一會兒，｢你是Potter家的孩子吧，我還記得你父母來買魔杖的時候，你的父親是一根桃花心木魔杖，十一吋長，優秀的魔杖；至於你的母親，柳條，十又四分之一吋長，非常適合施展咒語，那就像是昨天的事情。你有你母親的眼睛，所以我一看就知道。｣

｢你記得每一根你賣出的魔杖？｣

｢是的，當然，每一根都是我精心製造的，我全都記在腦海中，魔杖選擇巫師，它們都有自己的意志去選擇相匹配的人使用它們。｣

  
｢哇，那真的非常厲害，先生，｣Harry驚嘆道，｢萬一沒有魔杖選擇我呢？｣

Ollivander並沒有回答那個問題，從口袋掏出一條長捲尺，｢你的魔杖手？｣

Harry伸出自己的右手，讓Ollivander為自己測量手腕到手肘，肩膀到地板，膝蓋到腋窩以及頭圍的尺寸，Harry完全搞不懂為什麼魔杖會跟這些尺寸有關，但Ollivander繼續解釋，｢……要是你錯用了屬於別的巫師的魔杖，效果也不會好，我們可以慢慢嘗試，直到找到屬於你的魔杖。｣

當Ollivander消失一會兒後，拿著數個魔杖盒子回來擺在Harry面前，他們便開始一根一根嘗試，Harry聽過James講述試魔杖的過程，說『只要拿到就會明白』，但Harry其實完全搞不清楚該做什麼，有好幾次才剛拿到魔杖就被Ollivander抽回，他接連嘗試了好幾根，竟沒有一根有反應。

Ollivander來回於盒子堆中好幾趟，Harry開始有些擔心是不是真的沒有魔杖適合自己，他在中途回頭看了一眼在後方的Tom，Tom只是靜靜待在那兒看著他，嘴角掛著微笑，沒有表現出不耐煩，對Harry眨了一下眼睛，暗紅色的雙眼反射出平靜的光輝，彷彿在安撫Harry這不是什麼大問題，Harry胸口的不安這才沉澱下來。

再次測試一輪沒有任何反應的魔杖後，Ollivander開始喃喃自語。

｢難纏的顧客，不是嗎？｣他聽起來有些興奮，Harry倒是很緊張，本來滿心的期待感都被這漫長的試驗消磨掉，只想快點帶回一根魔杖，｢好吧…來試試這根魔杖，雖然我覺得這不太可能…但何不嘗試看看呢？沒準它會適合你……｣

在Ollivander把那個盒子拿出來時，Harry感覺對方小心翼翼，不懂他為什麼會有這種反應，但Ollivander將魔杖拿出盒子外時，Harry感覺到他在顫抖。

Harry本以為這會和之前的狀況一樣毫無反應，但就在碰觸那根魔杖的同時，一股熱流竄過他的手腕，他舉起來輕輕一揮，頂端冒出一串美麗的火光，金色的光點爆炸開來，灑落在四周。

｢就是它！冬青木和鳳凰羽毛，十一吋長，非常靈活的一根魔杖，看來它是你的完美搭擋！｣Ollivander喊，他似乎也為終於找到一根適合Harry的魔杖感到愉快，｢就像我想的，不尋常的組合，我以為沒有人會適合它…所以把它給放在深處了…真沒想到…真是讓人驚訝…｣

｢對不起，先生，請問什麼讓你感到驚訝？｣

Harry忍不住問，他問的同時後方的Tom也緩步走到Harry的身邊，Ollivander並沒有太留意Tom的存在，而是全神貫注在Harry的魔杖上，Harry也很好奇地看了Tom一眼，因為對方竟蓋起頭上的斗篷，好像不想被人看見他的臉一般。

｢喔…這個…我覺得我不該多嘴…但是我記得每一根我賣出的魔杖，Potter先生，以及它們的主人，｣Ollivander輕聲說，他好像在講一個禁忌那樣低語，讓Harry感到有些不安，｢你的魔杖是用某隻鳳凰尾羽做成的，而恰巧這隻鳳凰，我將牠的另一根尾羽給了另一根魔杖，它們可以說是兄弟魔杖。｣Ollivander講到這裡時輕輕打了個冷顫，｢但那根魔杖的主人…該怎麼說呢，做了一些可怕的事情……｣無色的眼眸瞧了Harry一眼，Harry屏住氣息，不知道為什他對於老人將會講些什麼有了一些預感，｢……非常可怕的事情，我們不能談他的名字，不幸的，他用那根魔杖做下許多殘忍的事情，但不可否認，那是些普通巫師無法完成的事…可怕，但也非常了不起……｣

｢你、你是說『Voldemort』？｣

｢噓，｣Ollivander閉上眼睛，連連搖頭，但他並沒有否認，｢我們不該喊他的名字，這個名字…被詛咒著，我知道你父母肯定將你教成勇敢的男孩，但你應該更小心點，Potter先生。｣

Harry閉上嘴，他剛剛確實是不太小心，但他的父母從未像其他家庭那樣要他懼怕Voldemort，他總是聽見他們家的人談論那個人的名字，所以Harry偶爾會不小心念出那個名字，通常身邊的人會讓他壓低音量，Harry知道在外人看來，那個名字是禁忌，是夢魘，讓人心慌，親自體會過世界盃的遭遇後，Harry更清楚對方幹下很多可怕的事情。

｢先生，你說那個人非常可怕…但也做了很了不起的事情…｣Harry喃喃自語，不曉得那顆小腦袋在想些什麼，Harry的表情並沒有特別懼怕那根魔杖，反而眼睛微微發亮，｢ **……是不是表示這根魔杖很特別？** ｣

｢我想是的，不過魔杖對選定的巫師來說都是特別的，獨一無二，只要不被擊敗，它們將永遠忠誠於你。｣Ollivander輕聲回答，讓他深感意外的是，多年前買下這根魔杖的兄弟魔杖的那個人，也問過類似的問題。

這時身旁的Tom突然掏出七個金加隆給Ollivander。

｢幫我們把Harry的魔杖包起來吧。｣Tom柔和地說，Harry非常吃驚，想要阻止對方時卻看見那對在斗篷之下看來溫柔的眼眸看了他一眼，莫名的壓力降下讓Harry無法順利婉拒，｢這是我送你的見面禮物，Harry。｣

當Harry抱著他的魔杖走出店門時，Tom走在他稍微後方的位置。

他看著那男孩一臉愉快的模樣，似乎毫不在意那根魔杖與某個殺人無數、犯下殘酷罪行的黑巫師所擁有的魔杖是兄弟魔杖的事實，必須讚許這男孩毫無畏懼的強韌之處，就連他也很意外這一趟居然會有如此收穫，意想不到的收穫。

他從來不知道，他一直以來非常滿意自己的紫杉木魔杖，能夠忠實完成他期待的魔法，非常強大，但它竟和另一根魔杖擁有同樣的鳳凰尾羽，他過去認為自己的魔杖獨一無二，只有自己才合適成為它的主人。

但這個毫不起眼的男孩卻是另一根魔杖的匹配者。

Tom，或者說是Voldemort，無血色的薄唇微微上揚。

非常有趣，一切都比他想像有趣多了，這讓他對於眼前蹦蹦跳跳的小傢伙感到了一絲興趣，這個男孩或許注定要成為他們的夥伴，或者他的未來很可能會有一番不小的成就，不論那是否站在自己的對立面。

這時男孩突然回頭，跑到Tom跟前，朝他微微低頭。

｢我該怎麼感謝你，Tom？｣

｢你不需要，｣Tom溫和地回答，Harry對於眼前這個偶然碰面的男人感到好奇，對方非常親切，甚至幫他付掉了魔杖的錢，｢我聽見那根魔杖很特別，你要好好珍惜著使用，我看你剛剛想去書店，多餘的錢你可以買更多的書。｣

｢喔，我確實是那麼打算，我最近想悄悄調查一些事情。｣Harry面帶紅潤地搔搔臉頰，他想他能夠試著說服Hagrid不把這件事情告訴他的父母。

｢知識是我們的寶藏，你會發現它們是怎麼填充我們空洞的靈魂，讓它變得更有價值，它會引導我們發掘自己的能力，而不是成為一具平凡的空殼。｣Tom緩緩述說，Harry必須承認對方有一種難以親近的冰冷氛圍包裹在四周，某種危險的信號閃爍著，但對方的溫柔親切又讓Harry認定那不過是錯覺，｢Harry，帶你來的人肯定在找你，快去吧。｣

Harry這時候才想起他在魔杖店花了太多時間，Hagrid肯定早就辦完事情到處找他了，但他有點捨不得這位今天才剛交到的朋友。

｢謝謝，Tom，你人很好，所以我們之後還能見面嗎？｣

｢相信我，我們終有一天會在某處碰面。｣

那張端正而稍顯消瘦的俊美臉龐浮現一抹微笑，隨後轉身離開，不一會兒那修長的身影便掩沒於熙來攘往的人群之中，直到看不見對方的身影後Harry才獨自回到Malkin夫人的長袍店前面，遠遠的看見Hagrid高大顯眼的身材站在人群中央，正朝他揮手，Harry跑上前去等不及要告訴對方自己已經買到想要的東西，並炫耀那根非常特別的魔杖。

Harry要入學的那一天，James推著一輛裝著滿滿行李的手推車，在人群的注目下一路走向第九和第十月台中間，他們才剛穿過那道牆來到九又四分之三月台，他又聽見他兒子帶著擔憂的嘆氣聲，看那聳拉著腦袋的身影，James摸摸那頭黑髮，Harry抬起頭看他。

｢爸，說好了不要這麼做的。｣

｢寶貝兒子，你怎麼了，我記得你期待進霍格華茲好久了，今天卻這麼安靜。｣

｢我在想，我可能不會進到葛來分多，萬一他們把我分到赫夫帕夫怎麼辦？｣Harry抬起頭問，說出他內心的憂慮，｢大家都說只有傻瓜才會去赫夫帕夫。｣

｢唷，那可能我們家就出一個小傻瓜啦，總比分到史萊哲林好吧。｣

｢James，你不要逗他！別聽你爸胡說，｣Lily看得出來Harry的表情比剛剛更黯淡了些，比起不太懂兒子在想些什麼的James，Lily知道Harry其實對史萊哲林很感興趣，畢竟和Snape待的時間多了，知道Snape是史萊哲林院長，卻也清楚他父親不怎麼喜歡史萊哲林，｢Harry，不管你分到哪個學院都很好，赫夫帕夫也有很多傑出優秀的巫師，史萊哲林也一樣，Sev就是史萊哲林的，你也覺得他很好，不是嗎？｣

｢真的嗎？你們不會因為我沒有分到葛來分多而感覺失望嗎？｣

｢小子，｣這時候James蹲下來拍了拍他兒子的肩膀，｢聽我說，就算你真的被分到史萊哲林，那又怎麼樣？你還是讓我驕傲的小勇士，對吧，雖然我不太喜歡Snape那傢伙，但他很優秀，噁，我真不敢相信我自己說出這種可怕的話。｣

旁邊的Lily用溫柔的目光看James，能夠擺脫長年固執的偏見並不容易，但就是因為James這種性格，她才會漸漸喜歡上這個曾經的搗蛋鬼，James吐吐舌頭，接著擁抱Harry。

Lily也低頭親吻Harry的臉頰，對於孩子要暫時脫離自己可以時時關注的範圍，還是有些感傷與憂心，但她相信Snape和Dumbledore會照顧好Harry。

｢我會給你寫信的，親愛的，你要好好照顧自己。｣

｢不要寄太多信來，我怕其他人會覺得我很奇怪，我會給你們寫信的。｣Harry臉紅著說，最後他們約定好一周只寫兩封信，｢我會幫你們跟Sev問好的。｣

｢記得在學校要稱呼他Snape教授，知道嗎？｣

Lily叮嚀，Harry認識Snape的事情盡量還是不要讓太多人知道比較好，Harry乖巧地點點頭，向他父母揮手道別後就上了火車。

Harry在車廂間走著，許多車廂都已經坐滿人，他不知道該不該隨便選一間走進去，他不曉得自己會不會受歡迎。直到他好不容易在一間車廂中看見熟悉的臉孔，才鼓起勇氣將車廂的門推開。當他出現在門口，而裡頭的人將好奇的眼神投射過來時，Harry感覺自己有點蠢，他不曉得對方還記不記得他。

｢嗨，｣Harry尷尬地打招呼，｢Draco，嘿，我們又見面了，我可以坐這裡嗎？其他地方都滿了。｣其實這是謊言，Harry只是因為其他車廂沒有認識的人。

｢可以，｣Draco一如Harry印象中有點傲慢的聲音，好像只有得到他同意，Harry才能進車廂，但他仍然允許Harry進去了，｢你可以坐我旁邊。｣

Draco身邊的位置還空著，Harry這才發現車廂內還有另外兩個人，他們個頭笨重，儘管覺得自己的想法有些惡毒，但Harry必須說他們看起來有些呆傻，讓Harry聯想到山怪，他們用好奇的目光端詳Harry。

｢呃，你、你們好。｣Harry打招呼，瞥向Draco。

｢這是Crabbe，還有Goyle。｣Draco有點心不在焉地回答，然後他瞧了一眼Harry，｢他是Harry。｣Harry很意外Draco還清楚記得他的名字，讓他高興地笑出來。

｢我以為你不會記得我！｣

Draco蒼白的雙頰上浮現淡淡的紅暈，｢你老是這麼吵，很難讓人忘記，所以你那之後和你家人會合了嗎？｣

｢對，要不是你留我在那兒，我可能會在森林中迷路然後被那些奇怪的人攻擊。｣Harry感激地回答，才剛坐下來，他便飛快拿出自己背袋中的一本書，｢我剛剛想到這個，我本來準備拿來在車上看的，但我猜你也會喜歡。｣那是今年魁地奇世界盃中出現的精彩戰術分析的雜誌，｢新到手的，你看。｣  
  


｢喔，我本來正準備要買，但我爸不太關心這個。｣Draco看起來也有些興趣，湊上前去，壓抑不住眼底的忌妒。

｢我爸以前就是搜捕手，他可喜歡魁地奇了，所以這雜誌一出就買給我，可惜我們一年級生不能有自己的掃帚，不然我真的好想要買一把最新的光輪兩千。｣Harry很高興自己能與新朋友有共通的話題，而那兩個像是保鑣的大男孩就只是愣愣聽著他們講話。

｢我才不管呢，我爸已經買了一把給我，我打算把它偷渡進去。｣

｢真的？哇，我等不急想看看！｣

Draco好像很滿意Harry羨慕他的反應，兩個男孩聊了一陣子魁地奇世界盃中的戰術，打開話匣子，Harry一直想找人聊聊精彩的部分，但那時候發生了食死人的襲擊，Harry找不到人可以聊，幸好他和Draco分享了那段經歷。

｢我聽我爸說你是Potter家的獨生子。｣Draco在與Harry聊天的中途突然問，｢聽說你爸媽都是葛來分多，那是真的嗎？｣

｢對，｣Harry的笑容稍微消退，｢你爸知道我？｣

｢我把你的事情跟他說了，他有一天突然跑來問我認不認識一個姓Potter的，我就想到你。｣Draco聳聳肩，還記得那一天他父親的神情有多麼怪異，帶著一絲緊張的同時又有些興奮，好像他做了一件豐功偉業，｢他說我可以和你好好相處，雖然你們家都是葛來分多而且喜歡麻瓜。｣

｢喜歡麻瓜不行嗎？｣

Draco露出一個驚訝又微微扭曲的表情，好像Harry問了什麼蠢話，｢他們和我們不同，有些人就是沒那麼好，沒有魔法，你知道，如果想要維持巫師的尊嚴，最好不要太親近那些麻瓜，他們很低等，這都是我爸跟我說的。｣

Harry有點緊張，畢竟那和他父母告訴他的很不一樣，但他不想打壞與Draco之間的氣氛，他們剛剛聊得很愉快，不想因為這個爭執，而且Harry也確實沒有跟麻瓜相處過，也許他們真的不太友善。

｢那你爸還是覺得我們可以當朋友嗎？｣

｢他說沒問題，所以我猜你們家族的小毛病不算什麼大問題吧，｣Draco笑了，這時候Harry鬆了一口氣，他可以感覺到Draco也不討厭他，｢我聽說Potter家至少到你父親那一輩，都是純血的巫師。｣

｢呃，對、沒錯。｣Harry有點尷尬，但他不想跟Draco談自己的母親，擔憂他會批評自己母親的出身，還有批評他是個混血，｢喔，還有他們都希望我進葛來分多，我也許會成為葛來分多…這不會影響我們的關係吧？｣

｢真的？｣Draco看起來不怎麼欣賞這件事情，｢葛來分多都是些腦袋裝肌肉的傢伙，不過至少比赫夫帕夫好多了，｣他瞥了Harry一眼，用他所能想像到的話語安慰Harry，儘管聽起來不像安慰，｢但你不一定會是葛來分多，也許你會很特別，和你家人不同，偶爾家族中還是會出一兩個這種人的。｣

｢你是說怪胎。｣Harry更喪氣了。

｢不，我是指也許你會很特別，和你家人不同。｣Draco的話很吸引Harry，Harry望著他，｢你也許更聰明，懂得哪裡更好、更值得你去，你不想變得特別嗎？｣

Harry忍不住思考Draco的話，握住自己的手腕，垂下頭沉吟。

｢……我想，沒人不想那樣吧。｣

捫心自問，Harry從小就憧憬著可以成為像Snape或Dumbledore那樣法力高強的巫師，那些奧妙而強大的魔法很吸引他，因為他總是被父母保護得無微不至，好像他從小就會遭遇什麼危險一般，這讓他更想證明自己可以獨立自主，不需要事事讓父母替他操心，未來可以做一些特別的事情，了不起的事情，讓所有人為他感到驕傲，他絕對不想只是當個平凡無奇的巫師。

幸好這個時候賣零食的巫女推著車子來到他們的車廂前，打斷了他們的對話，Draco大方地買下一堆零食請Harry吃，也丟了幾個餡餅和巧克力蛙給Crabbe和Goyle，那兩個人拿到零食後就狼吞虎嚥地吃起來，Harry看著他們的吃相就感到滑稽好笑。

Harry和Draco繼續談論著關於魁地奇的事情，並且從Draco那邊聽到許多他沒聽過的霍格華茲的傳聞，例如那邊有不少神秘的幽靈，還有不為人知的密道，隱密的魔法空間之類的，Harry則分享自己父親當葛萊分多搜捕手的那些精采戰績，這種與朋友聊天嘻鬧的感覺很好，雖然Draco有點難相處——應該說他有些偏頗的想法和Harry不太相符——但不是個壞人，Harry深深這麼感覺。

｢聽車長說我們就快到啦！可以準備行李囉！｣

不知道過了多久，有個學生在外面嚷嚷，Harry聽見後感覺胃有些痛，感到異常緊張，他瞥向表情慵懶的Draco，非常幸慶對方並沒有發現自己的狼狽。

Harry雖然曾經聽Snape描述過霍格華茲，但他感覺Snape的描述能力肯定很有問題，因為Snape老是把霍格華茲描述得非常無趣，好像只是一座石頭製的老城堡，單調乏味的課堂與許多不聽話的學生，那些頑劣的學生每天搞得他心情差勁，更聽Snape咬牙切齒地說霍格華茲的所有糟糕的記憶全都來自Harry那個調皮搗蛋的父親，這時候James就會低聲說Snape的壞話，說他以前有多麼陰暗又喜歡黑魔法，是個所有人都討厭的小怪胎。

然而Harry從來沒有見過這麼壯觀的地方，數千根蠟燭漂浮在長餐桌上空，學生們坐在桌邊，那些閃閃發光的金盤和高腳杯，讓Harry差點睜不開眼睛。Draco看起來也沒有比Harry鎮定多少，但他強裝成一副什麼都知道的模樣，讓Harry忍不住想笑，這多少緩解了他的緊張。

｢我聽說那上面是用魔法做成的天空，很像真的吧。｣

Harry順著Draco的聲音往上看，對於那一片天鵝絨般漆黑又美麗的夜空移不開目光，過了好一會兒他才將視線放到餐廳的講台上，那顯然是師長們的位置，他很快找到Snape，那蒼白的臉色、漆黑的長跑以及冷酷無情的沉悶雙眼。

他高興地對Snape眨眨眼睛，對方也一直盯著他看，輕輕點頭作回應，那深黑的陰鬱眼神不管到哪裡似乎都不會變，讓Harry感到一絲安心。他真希望能夠快點結束這讓人胃痛的分類儀式，去找Snape聊聊，他覺得自己可以跟對方聊到半夜也沒有問題，Snape總有辦法平靜他一些雜亂的思緒。

他們所有的人被迫聽分類帽唱完那首意味深長的奇怪歌曲後，所有的一年級生開始按照名字依序上去進行分類，看著每個人一一走上去，喊出學院名，那些長桌上的學生就會替他們鼓掌，Harry想像著自己分到任何一張桌子時，他應該怎麼樣走過去。

｢Neville Longbottom。｣

那頂帽子花了很久的時間才把一個看起來迷迷糊糊的矮胖男孩分到葛來分多，Harry看著對方緊張兮兮的模樣跑向那一頭的餐桌，轉過頭才發覺Draco盯著Neville看，淺灰色的眼幾乎要把對方給盯出洞來。

｢你覺得那傢伙有什麼奇特的？｣Draco低聲問Harry，要是他們說得太大聲會被McGonagall教授罵一頓，｢我爸要我多留意他，但他看起來挺蠢的，不是嗎？｣

但就在Draco想要繼續批評時，他就被喊上去分類了，帽子才剛碰到他的腦袋就大喊出『史萊哲林』，Draco志得意滿地走下講台，一路前往史萊哲林的餐桌，順便回頭看了一眼Harry，像是炫耀般的眼神讓Harry更是緊張得想吐。

當Harry好不容易被叫到名字時，他差點懷疑對方是不是在叫他，還是在叫別人，但他最終邁開僵硬的步伐走上台，帽子蓋住他的視野，將那些在底下一張張瞧他的臉都遮蔽住，這讓他好受多了。

大概過了數十秒鐘，Harry忘記分類帽跟他囉嗦了什麼，似乎在說他很難分類，而猶豫不決了好一會兒。

｢ **——史萊哲林！！** ｣

當Harry拿下帽子時，看見長桌那端的Draco在慢吞吞地替他鼓掌，他有種被人丟在冷水中泡了一陣子後好不容易回到陸地上的想法，一份解脫感湧上，這證實了他之前的預感，他居然沒有像他父母一樣進入葛來分多，而是進入史萊哲林，Harry用一種不肯定的目光看向台前的Snape，Snape用平靜的目光回望他，彷彿得到了允許，Harry才興高采烈地加入史萊哲林的餐桌。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 希望大家可以感覺到這篇的Harry其實因為從小過保護的關係，一直有種渴望證明自己的衝動，以及他確實沒有跟麻瓜相處過，一直都在魔法世界的薰陶下，但母親會跟他說一些麻瓜世界的事情，多少比較對麻瓜有好感。
> 
> Harry確實在這個設定下擁有父母的愛、家庭的愛、朋友的愛，不過也因此他可能會比原作的Harry稍稍任性一點，我是這樣覺得啦，人得到越多有時候越不會珍惜，但他的本性目前還是很善良可愛的……但環境的影響真的會很大，所以請大家敬請期待了，我希望他的一些個性成長都符合現實環境，怕朋友的評價、跟風、會對父母和愛自己的人任性、會期待自己優越等等，希望大家之後不要對Harry感到不耐煩哈哈哈。
> 
> 然後魔王終於直接接觸Harry啦，其實就是打著要利用Harry這樣的孩子的心思接近Harry。原作中魔王其實對於他執著的事情，例如找接骨木魔杖這類為了他自身利益的事，都很親力親為，自己去威脅人啦，自己去殺人啦，這讓我覺得他其實某方面而言不是一個很好的領袖，更偏向自私自利的瘋子吧(被阿瓦達)。
> 
> 所以這次他也一樣，自己去尋找可以利用的存在，不幸的，Harry讓他留有印象了，就看Harry會怎麼樣被他誘拐囉。然後，雖然魔王一廂情願認為預言中的孩子會是特別的，和他一樣特別又顯眼，但其實這篇的Harry將會是個再普通不過的孩子哈哈，不過，Harry其實到現在也還沒有符合預言就是了，因為還沒有被標記。


	5. 書房的神秘人

進入十一月後天氣變得異常寒冷，在下一堂課開始前，Draco寧可待在交誼廳中雕工華麗的壁爐旁取暖，不願像某些瘋子在結霜的校園中晃來晃去。但顯然他那位總愛惹事的朋友，正是那些瘋子之一，在這種鬼天氣卻還拉著Draco想到結凍的湖上看看，說在上面溜冰肯定會非常有趣，Draco當然否決了這個折磨自己的主意。

Draco發覺他與Harry的性格截然不同，Harry熱情又活潑，某方面來說像極一個葛來分多，但為了目的可以不顧規矩而且思維狡詰的部分倒是挺像個史萊哲林；另一方面，Draco就沒他那麼躁動不安份，擔任在後面踢Harry屁股的角色，要那顆頂著亂髮的頭腦冷靜一會兒。

此刻Draco正享受著難得沒人吵鬧的安寧時光，Crabbe和Goyle不知道從哪裡晃回來，一臉愧疚的表情讓Draco瞇起眼，他分明是要這兩個蠢蛋待在Harry身邊，避免Harry落到湖底去，而他們竟然傻傻跑回來。

｢Draco，你最好去看看，｣Goyle遲鈍地說，嘟嚷著一些抱怨，｢Potter又來了，又是Vaisey跟Nott，他們都快抽出魔杖囉。｣

｢而你們就蠢到讓他一個人在那兒，｣Draco不敢相信地盯著他們兩人，從椅子上跳起來，｢你們真是完全派不上用場。｣

｢他不會聽我們的，你知道，我們攔不住他。｣Crabbe低聲說。

Draco惡狠狠瞪了他們一眼後就走出門，那兩人則慢吞吞地跟在後面。

沒有多久他們便來到湖邊，天氣冷得讓人打顫，所有路上遇見的學生都裹著厚厚的衣服，很明顯有一群人正圍觀什麼，吵鬧的聲響讓Draco一聽就知道那是他想找的人。

Draco偶爾會想，他當初真不該允許Harry跟他們搭同一個車廂，自那之後就是無止境的麻煩，他總是必須替Harry找藉口開脫，好讓其他人不會覺得Harry很奇怪，或者他跟Harry待在一起是件詭異的事情，因為Harry大概是他們學院中少數會替麻瓜說話的，那在開學的第二天Harry糾正Zabini嘲笑某位頭髮亂蓬蓬的葛來分多女孩是『Mud-Blood』時顯露無疑。

Draco必須承認，若不是之前就認識Harry而且父親要他跟Potter家的孩子走近點，他很可能會選擇跟其他史萊哲林學生一樣敬而遠之，甚至排擠Harry。

Draco沒有交過Harry這種類型的朋友，所以Harry對他而言像是新奇的事物。

Goyle和Crabbe從來只會跟在Draco身邊，Draco說什麼就做什麼，彷彿兩個小跟班緊隨身後，不會反抗也不會多嘴，但Harry挺有趣，而且明顯更聰明些，Draco能跟Harry討論一些比較複雜的事情，不會總只有他一個人說話。

在那兒有三個人包圍住Harry，全都是史萊哲林的學生，Harry一臉氣急敗壞的模樣，鼓著臉頰，只因為其他人搶走了他的信並拿來取笑他，他本來打算一個人到湖邊讀的，卻不幸被Nott發現。

｢『親愛的Harry寶貝，天氣冷了要記得穿厚一點，晚上不要踢被子』，｣Nott用小孩子般的語氣念著信的內容，後方幾個人哄堂大笑，｢Potter，看來你那麻瓜母親很擔心你什麼事都不會做，而且吃不飽穿不暖，是不是？｣

｢住嘴，她才沒有那麼說，還有我母親是巫女！把信還給我，Nott！｣

｢不然你要怎麼樣？｣Nott一臉鄙夷地把信紙給舉高，｢我還沒念到精彩的部分呢，看看這個，『血統不是最重要的，沒什麼好覺得羞恥，許多麻瓜的巫師和混血的巫師都很優秀，我相信大家以後都會喜歡你』，嘿，你母親知道因為她的關係讓Potter家不再是純血巫師家族，有多麼可恥嗎？｣

｢不準說我母親的壞話，把信還給我，我就饒過你們。｣Harry氣得臉紅，他在前一封信跟家人說他發覺史萊哲林中幾乎所有人都在意血統，而他是個混血，這讓他擔心自己不受歡迎，所以Lily才寫信安慰他。

｢好怕啊，Potter，你以為你真的可以把我們怎麼樣，我們可是有三個人呢——｣

｢你……｣Harry顯然忍不下去，他的魔杖舉起，隱隱發怒。

｢Harry，｣就在那之前，Draco喊了他，Harry回過頭看見Draco過來時，緊繃的表情才放鬆了一些，｢你們在幹什麼？｣慢條斯理地看了一眼Nott，Nott猖狂的笑容收斂了一些，｢把信還給Harry，Theodore，你無聊到沒事幹嗎？｣

｢Draco，我們只是看一下，誰知道他大驚小怪的。｣

｢喔，是啊，要不要下次我把你媽咪寫給你的信也念給大家聽？那精彩得很，我相信大家都會很有興趣哩。｣Draco的諷刺讓Nott閉上嘴，顯然，Nott的家書肯定有比Harry更加不可告人的秘密，而且只有Draco知道，他們在進霍格華茲以前就是朋友，所以Harry想Draco一定知道Nott的許多秘密。

｢給你，每次都靠Draco給你解危，你也沒什麼了不起的。｣Nott把信扔回給Harry，Harry惡狠狠地瞪他們一眼，圍觀的人群看吵鬧結束後也紛紛散去。

｢你不來我也可以自己搞定。｣

｢我知道，｣Draco看Harry一臉不滿的模樣，輕笑一聲，｢我知道你能教訓Nott，但不想看你們害史萊哲林被扣分。｣兩個人都是他的朋友，甚至跟Nott來往的時間還比Harry要來得久，但Draco很清楚，要真打起來，那些人可不是Harry的對手，身為史萊哲林當然懂得站在比較有優勢的那方。

很奇妙的是，Harry雖然經常惹事，但很少被責罵或扣分。

Harry意外受教授們喜愛，連討厭Harry的Nott都沒辦法否認這一點，Harry在課堂上替他們爭取了很多分數，飛行課的表現也絕佳，Hooch夫人簡直把他誇到天上，篤定他之後絕對會加入史萊哲林的球隊，總之，Harry進學校後的表現一直都相當惹人注意，不論好壞。

還有一件讓Draco覺得奇怪的事情，每次只要Harry一攪進爭端裡頭，Snape教授就會冷不防出現，如果是跟別的學院起爭執，Snape理所當然會偏袒史萊哲林的學生讓Harry順利逃脫，但Harry特別喜歡跟學院內的人起爭執，例如上次Harry弄了個搔癢咒把Nott那群人給整慘了，每個人傷痕累累地向院長告狀，Snape知道後也完全沒有責罵他，儘管Snape仍舊扳著一張臉，擺出冷淡的態度，但Draco覺得Snape是特別偏袒Harry，不明原因的。

｢我們也該準備去魔藥學了，Snape教授不會喜歡聽見你們打起來。｣

｢我差點忘了，我的課本——｣Harry憤怒地跳起來，他因為跟Nott的爭執而忘記下午他們要跟葛萊分多一起上魔藥學，這時Draco把他的提袋丟給他，Harry一看便咧嘴而笑，｢謝啦。｣

Draco緩緩從那張笑得特別傻的臉移開目光，雖然他們有時也會因為無聊的事情吵架，但Harry的情緒總是恢復得很快，馬上又會親切地靠過來。

對Draco而言，這種黏人的朋友不會令他感覺討厭。

｢我之前就要你別管Longbottom的事情，你偏要管。｣

｢但他們差點害Longbottom摔下掃帚，那可不是有趣的事情，萬一我那時候沒有幫他，他可能會摔斷一條腿欸。｣Harry驚訝地看Draco，他們打算直接前往魔藥學的教室，｢而且我不過就是搔癢了他們。｣

｢就是那個，｣Draco翻了個白眼，他老是跟Harry說，但Harry就是聽不懂，｢你沒事幹嘛去管Longbottom怎麼了，害得自己被記恨，他摔斷腿也不關你的事，Longbottom又不會因此給你什麼好處，他是個葛來分多，而且還是特別蠢的那種，要是有機會我也會踢他一腳。｣

｢那是Nott太小心眼才會一直記恨。｣Harry小聲埋怨，他不懂為什麼每次做了自己認為正確的事情，在Draco眼底都好像很蠢一樣，Draco老是說他應該分清楚誰更值得同情，誰更值得相處，用不著去幫某些對自己沒幫助的人，但那種說法真的太冷酷了，｢他們有時候真的很討厭，沒事招惹我，Draco，我真不敢相信你跟他是朋友。｣

｢我不否認他們有時候挺白癡的。｣Draco聳聳肩，不把Harry的抱怨當一回事，｢不過能怎麼辦，我們從小就認識。｣

｢你們從小就認識…哈，但你還是比較喜歡我吧。｣Harry興高采烈地說，Draco看著Harry笑到彎曲的眉眼，｢對吧？｣

｢別蹬鼻子上臉，｣Draco蒼白的臉頰微紅，但沒有否認Harry的話，｢我可不想每次都幫你收拾善後，別像個蠢貨傻笑。｣

突然，Draco和Harry一同看到了什麼而停下腳步，是幾個七年級的史萊哲林學生，他們也正在前往教室的途中，但那些學生給人的感覺很不同，Harry跟高年級生沒有什麼交集，只是偶爾會在交誼廳碰面。

Draco這時候用肩膀推了一下Harry，Harry朝他的視線看去，其中一個七年級生的左手腕纏著繃帶，他在那群人中獨樹一幟，或者說其他人都用一種詭異的仰慕視線看他，而他顯得傲慢。

｢那是誰？｣

｢應該是Bulstrode家的。｣Draco的語氣透著一絲神秘，｢我爸有提過他。｣

｢他怎麼了嗎？｣Harry看不出對方有什麼特別，為什麼Draco要在耳邊竊竊私語，｢我之前見過他，他那時候很陰沉呢，現在看起來完全不一樣。｣

｢笨蛋，你沒看他的左手綁著繃帶嗎？雖然我父親說我什麼都不用在意，但就我所知，他左手有記號，代表他是特別被賞識的人。｣

｢被誰賞識？｣Harry愣了愣，他沒有聽過這個傳聞，但Draco又不肯解釋清楚。

｢就是那個『不能說出名字的人』，｣Draco壓低聲量，Harry聽到時有些驚訝，他確實聽說那可怕的黑巫師再次回到英國的消息，預言家日報上寫得很清楚，從他經歷過的魁地奇災難後，零星的傳聞使得人心惶惶，可Harry從來都不知道在霍格華茲這種被認為世界上最安全的地方，也會聽見關於那個人的消息，｢雖然大夥兒都不說，但大家都知道…我跟你打賭，左手的繃帶下面一定有東西…總之，我們不要招惹他們，等他們走過去……｣

｢如果大家都知道的話，不用跟教授們說嗎？｣

｢為什麼要說？｣Draco不明白地看著Harry，Harry懷疑Draco是否沒聽懂自己的意思，｢被那個人賞識，這是一種很大的榮耀，我相信只要有才能，那個人才不在意什麼年紀呢，但我爸說我們年紀太小，還不夠資格加入。｣Draco的神情帶著一絲羨慕，盯著那名神采飛揚的七年級生。

｢喔…｣Harry突然明白Draco是期待可以加入那些人之一的，這讓他腦袋有些混亂，照理說，『不能說出名字的人』是邪惡的，但Draco以及身邊一些史萊哲林好像都信服、尊敬那個黑巫師，這讓Harry經常不知該如何反應。

**或許，那些報章傳聞也不見得全是正確的。**

或許那個黑巫師有值得尊敬的地方，就像Ollivander說的，那個人做了些了不起的事情，凡人無法辦到的事情，不然Draco不會那麼佩服他。

這時候，Harry發現那群人在看他們，Bulstrode朝他們揮揮手。

Harry和Draco走上前去，面面相覷，不明白對方找他們做什麼。

｢Malfoy，我上次跟你父親見過面，他很慷慨，給我許多建議…就是關於…你知道。｣對方語帶暗示，很享受那種眾人仰望他的那種感覺，他看來只想跟Draco講話，Harry則是附帶的，從頭到尾貪婪地盯著Draco，熱切希望表達自己的善意，｢你父親非常受到那一位的信賴，所以我覺得我們未來會相處得更愉快，你要是有什麼需要幫忙的隨時可以找我，也記得幫我跟你父親打招呼。｣

｢我會記得的，我會跟父親轉達。｣Draco也很樂意接受這種優待，嘴角上揚。

｢喔，Potter，你幫我將這個交給Snape教授，你們剛好要去上魔藥學吧？｣Bulstrode這時才終於留意到一旁發呆的Harry，順手將他們幾個人的羊皮紙，看來是必須交給Snape的作業，全都扔給Harry。

｢為什麼——｣Harry想推托的時候，被Draco從後面踢了一腳，他只能夠接下，｢唔，我會交給Snape教授。｣

那群人轉身離開，Harry不滿地望著他們的背影直到他們走遠無法聽見他與Draco談話，才開始低聲抱怨，Draco已經習慣Harry經常小聲叨念，尤其是看見不合他心意的行為，Draco常會懷疑為什麼Harry每天總有那麼多看不慣的事情，他真的很像那些喜歡伸張正義卻不用腦袋的葛來分多。

｢別抱怨了，｣Draco嘲笑地看著Harry，也不打算出手幫他，｢反正我們再走一段路就到了，只是幫個忙帶給Snape教授。｣

｢又不是你拿，你當然好囉。｣

兩人好不容易來到魔藥學教室，這裡終年陰森寒冷，到了十一月更是冷得讓人牙齒打顫，Harry有時候會質疑Snape為什麼不願意把這邊弄得暖和些，但Snape總是會無視Harry的疑問。Snape曾告訴Harry，魔藥是種能夠擾亂心智、迷惑感官的美妙魔法，精準的材料組合、複雜的工序、熬煮的手法都有著無法描述的魅力與精密，但Harry就是沒辦法喜歡上魔藥學，畢竟這裡完全沒有用到魔杖的機會。

｢Snape教授，這是Bulstrode要我拿給你的。｣Harry走上前去將那幾捲羊皮紙放到Snape的桌上，對方不動聲色地收起，揮揮手指要Harry回座位，態度非常冷漠，Harry意興闌珊地走回座位，他知道他們必須裝作不熟悉彼此，但Snape也不必如此無情。

Draco看Harry有些無聊地開始拿出自己的羽毛筆和羊皮紙，湊過去。

｢你和Snape教授是不是以前就認識？｣

｢不，我跟你說過多少遍了，我們沒什麼交情。｣Harry撇撇嘴，他已經解釋過好幾次，但Draco顯然不太相信他的話，因為在進入霍格華茲以前Harry曾對Draco說溜了嘴，Snape要求他想辦法唬弄過去，所以Harry後來又作了很多次解釋，｢我本來以為我認識史萊哲林的院長，結果對方根本是個騙子，他之前好像在聖檬果病院住了一陣子，誇口說Dumbledore親自邀他來當黑魔法防禦術的教授。｣

｢真是不幸，聖檬果病院裡頭有一堆神經病，不知道是不是真的。｣Draco半信半疑地看著Harry，勉強接受他的解釋，｢說到黑魔法防禦術，那傢伙就是個笑話，不是嗎？我一定要告訴我父親，叫他們換掉那個白癡。｣他們本來都很期待黑魔法防禦術的課，結果Quirrell教授的課堂都在講一些不著邊際的事情，還很容易受到驚嚇，一副懼怕身邊會有人跳出來殺他的模樣。

魔藥學開始後，Snape要求他們各自調製一種簡單的治療藥水，由於Snape對葛來分多的學生有諸多批評的關係，史萊哲林的學生大多會順利度過這段時間，由於Snape對於每個人的魔藥要求相當嚴格，因此所有人都會遭受批評，除了Draco，他似乎格外欣賞Draco熬煮魔藥的手法，每次Snape誇獎他的手法有多麼熟練時，Draco便一臉沾沾自喜。

Harry悶悶地將壓碎的某種骨粉丟進大釜，思考著為什麼他必須假裝自己不認識Snape，這非常困難，畢竟在入學前Harry幾乎每個月都會見Snape好幾次，他們相當親密，Harry相信自己比在場的所有學生都更了解Snape古怪的脾氣，儘管在許多人眼中Snape非常不可理喻。

是啦，要讓那張陰沉的臉笑一下，都好像要他命一樣。

不過Snape哪天要是真的笑起來，很可能代表發生了什麼災難。

就在Harry出神想像Snape微笑的模樣時，順手將桌上一堆切好的藥草根扔起大釜中，當他意識到這是錯誤的步驟時已經來不及挽救，但很奇怪的，那堆藥草根竟緩緩飄浮回到Harry桌上，他張大嘴巴轉頭想問Draco有沒有看到剛剛發生的怪事，但Draco正專注在他的魔藥上，壓根沒時間理會Harry。

Harry左右環顧，發現Snape就站在他隔壁的桌前，陰沉的雙眼盯著Zabini的魔藥，魔杖收在袖口，眼角輕輕瞥向Harry，兩人的視線僅交錯短短幾秒鐘。

｢Potter，再煮就過頭了。｣

Snape平緩的聲音提醒，Harry低下頭看自己的藥水，連忙攪拌它，它逐漸變成漂亮的銀灰色，是和Snape示範時一模一樣的顏色，這個時候才能把那堆藥草根放進去。

好不容易完成所有程序，Harry才抬頭尋找已經走去挑剔Neville Longbottom的Snape，唇邊彎起一個微笑，他很清楚剛剛是誰施法挽救他差點失敗的魔藥，沒想到Snape會及時出手幫忙，發覺Snape仍然私下關注著他的一舉一動並給予幫助，令Harry的心情大好。

他們最後一個個把完成的魔藥拿上台試驗，Harry的魔藥完美地起了效果，把Neville因為失敗魔藥而燙傷的手指恢復如初，Snape並沒有讚美他，但給史萊哲林加上五分，Harry想這也就夠了，至少他會慶幸自己不是Neville，用不著承受Snape每堂課尖酸的針對，看那男孩可憐兮兮地跑回座位，Harry忍不住心懷同情，但他不能夠表現出來，他知道身邊的史萊哲林們大多對葛來分多沒什麼好印象，而他必須想辦法讓自己融入。

就在Harry收拾東西準備離開時，Snape走過他的桌子，Harry依稀聽見那氣若游絲的嗓音在頭頂響起。

｢晚上來辦公室找我。｣扔下那句話，Snape黑色的身影便消失在教室的另一端，Harry將背袋甩上肩膀，若無其事地與Draco會合。

Harry在深暗的夜中披著他父親作為十一歲生日禮物送給他的隱形斗篷，一路興奮地走下黑暗的階梯，Snape的辦公室位於城堡中的地牢，以Harry所知的Snape，確實是會選這種詭異地方當辦公室的人，他喜歡離群索居，不受打擾。Harry敲敲門後就走進去，陰暗的房間裡面有一排排擺放著奇怪藥瓶的櫃子，在壁爐裡擺著一個大釜正熬煮著不斷冒泡的魔藥，Harry好奇地靠上前去，陰影中卻突然冒出Snape的聲音。

｢Harry，｣被叫到的男孩整個人跳起來，他轉過頭咧嘴微笑，｢你沒有被人發現吧。｣Snape臉上的每條紋路都帶著難以親近的嚴肅，但Harry毫不在意地上前擁抱他，對於Harry這個從小到大的習慣動作，Snape仍舊無法適應，他的手有點不知道該擺哪裡的碰了一下Harry的亂髮。

｢他們都在呼呼大睡呢。｣Harry笑嘻嘻地說，他對於晚上偷溜出宿舍這件事情算是有點心得，｢我還以為你徹底忘掉我了，教授。｣

｢要忘掉你可不容易。｣Snape冷笑一聲，｢我聽說你又跟Nott起衝突，就沒能夠安分待著一天。｣他指指一張椅子，｢坐下。｣而Snape自己則待在魔藥前面，開始慢慢旋轉那細長的木勺子。

｢那傢伙居然還跟你告狀？｣Harry憤怒地瞪著Snape，那些史萊哲林學生非常信任Snape，當然，因為沒有一個學院長會比Snape更偏袒史萊哲林，｢那你跟他說他是個混蛋了嗎？｣

｢你應該低調，我在入學前就告訴過你好幾次，不要招惹事情。｣

｢我沒有，至少不是我開始的。｣Harry有點不滿Snape居然還怪他太顯眼，｢他們老是…笑我媽的事情，說她不是巫女…我不知道該怎麼辦，所以讓媽不要常常寫信給我，但她還是會寫來。｣

｢你母親看到你那麼寫，當然會擔心，｣Snape放下勺子，轉頭陰沉地盯著Harry，就他所知，Lily不只是寫信給Harry，還寫信給Snape，就因為她兒子某一天突然要她不要再寫信過來，這讓Lily特別憂慮，不曉得Harry在學校發生了什麼事情，｢沒有必要因為某些人無聊的評價，就讓你母親傷心。｣

｢我沒有！我也不想的，我只是…不喜歡她被人笑。｣Harry悶悶地說，沒別的意思，他還是會寫信給他母親，但不想讓那些人總是拿他母親的信捉弄自己，他絕對沒有因為母親是麻瓜出身的巫女而感到羞恥，他只是不想總被人說，Harry心想。

｢史萊哲林確實有些人對麻瓜出身的巫師、巫女不太友善，但也只有一部分，不代表你必須成為那些人之一，很多史萊哲林也是混血，｣Snape說那句話時的語氣似乎帶著一點微妙的懊悔，Harry能聽見他的語氣停頓了一會兒，猶豫該怎麼表達，｢……你沒有任何不好的地方，Harry，你的出生對我來說很重要。｣

｢真的？｣Harry很意外Snape那麼說，這讓他的心情立刻轉好，｢所以，Sev，你以前也跟他們一樣討厭麻瓜嗎？｣

｢我無法否認，我沒辦法全心喜歡他們，某些人很糟，例如我的父親，｣Snape緩緩說，Harry特別喜歡那溫柔而壓抑的語調，｢但你母親是個好人，很好的人，她是值得尊敬的巫女。｣

｢我希望你喜歡我，Sev，｣Harry在椅子上搖晃著兩隻腳，看起來快要坐不住，｢雖然你很嚴厲又難搞，而且喜歡跟爸吵架，但我一直很喜歡你。｣

｢是嗎？｣Snape面無表情的臉孔沒有絲毫變化，Harry知道當Snape沒有明顯露出厭惡表情，也就表示著對方還算能接受這件事情。

｢你在熬什麼東西？｣

｢某種解藥，你不需要知道。｣

Harry觀察Snape將大釜中的魔藥取出一些，敷在一條布上，然後翻起他的右手袖子，在那兒有個怵目驚心的巨大傷口，像是燙傷，但傷口是黑色的如同中毒一般，這讓Harry心慌。

｢你受傷了？為什麼會受傷？｣Harry擔憂地望著Snape，雖然Snape看來一點兒也不疼，｢這看來好嚴重，難道又是因為那個鳳凰會什麼的？｣

｢你不該隨口談這個，很不謹慎，我告誡過你很多次……｣  
  


｢……裝做什麼都不知道，緊閉心智，絕對不能對別人說鳳凰會的事情，也不能說我認識你。｣Harry接著Snape的話說，他都快聽爛這些了，聳聳肩，｢我知道，我沒對別人說過。｣然後皺著眉頭死盯著Snape的傷口，｢我只是不懂為什麼你常常做些危險的事情，老是受傷，他們都指派你很困難的任務嗎？｣

｢有些事情只有我能做，｣這個傷口和Voldemort脫不了關係，他按Dumbledore的指示隱密前往海涯邊的洞窟，在那裡遭遇黑暗生物的襲擊，使他沒能探尋到Voldemort隱藏的秘密，｢你還小，沒必要知道這些。｣

｢我十一歲了！爸從以前也一直這樣講，什麼都不肯說！｣Harry抗議，但Snape面對那抱怨只是冷冷一笑。

｢是啊，你可真是個『大人』，｣那刻意強調的嘲諷讓Harry臉紅，｢能用幾個魔法不代表你就足夠成熟，你還有很多要學，所以才進入霍格華茲，我知道你和你父親一樣不愛遵守規矩，最好不要模仿那傢伙的自大傲慢，把叮囑你的事情左耳進、右耳出。｣

｢我沒有！｣

｢那就向我證明你真的長大了，在學校安分一些，別讓人傷透腦筋。｣

｢……好吧。｣Harry雖然心中有些不滿，但他還是會聽Snape的話，他只是不明白為什麼Snape一直希望他在學校安安靜靜的，最好是無聲無息，不被任何人注意到，但這非常困難。

Harry靜靜陪著Snape敷藥，對方沒趕他走，Snape總是沉默寡言，但對學生沒耐心的Snape從來不會主動趕Harry走，除非Harry自己無聊想離開，過了好一會兒後Harry表情緊繃地開口，彷彿他即將要說的是什麼天大的事。

｢Draco邀我去他們家過聖誕節。｣

Snape的眉間立刻浮出一道深刻的凹痕，Harry連忙補充，｢我保證我會在最後三天回家，而且會天天寫信給我爸媽，還有你。｣

｢我不認為這是個好時機。｣  
  


｢我只是去朋友家，難道我連朋友家都不能去了？｣Harry埋怨，他拉住Snape的手臂，｢拜託，Sev，只要你跟我爸媽說，他們肯定會同意的，我保證我不會做什麼多餘的事情，只是去Draco家玩。｣

｢Lucius已經知道你要去了嗎？｣

｢呃，你是指Malfoy先生嗎？｣Harry尷尬地低下頭，｢其實Draco沒跟他父親說，他只是…聽說他父母有事要遠行，不會待在家裡，所以才邀我去的。｣

Snape眉頭深鎖，他倒是知道為什麼Malfoy夫婦沒待在家中的原因，黑魔王聚集各方力量的同時，要求他忠實的僕人扮演他的手腳，Lucius在攏絡那些純血家族與政治勢力上相當有一套，而黑魔王給予他們的期限是到年底以前，他們必須交出一些值得誇耀的成績。

Dumbledore讓Snape成為史萊哲林院長的用意，是為了更容易觀察那些距離Lord Voldemort最近的孩子，防止他們遭受蠱惑而深陷禁錮，最近Voldemort開始將手伸入霍格華茲，看管這些人不讓他們走得更遠，在適當的時機提供離開Voldemort的道路，也是Snape的隱密任務——Malfoy家的男孩也是他必須觀察並提供保護的對象之一。

如果Malfoy夫婦不在家，只有兩個孩子一同度過聖誕假期，似乎不會有什麼大問題，但還有很多不確定性。

看向Harry望著他的綠眼，Snape知道即便自己擁有能夠抗拒Voldemort奪取心智的意志力，也無法拒絕那充滿期盼的眼神，而讓Harry有一絲傷心與失望，Harry這個年紀正是渴望社交、與朋友遊玩的年紀，Snape知道不管是他或者Potter夫婦，都不可能永遠綁住Harry，讓Harry完全按照他們的想法成長。

Harry的懇求總能軟化他的某些堅持，令他打破設下的規矩。

Snape當然知道這不能算是件好事，但他無法拒絕。

｢你必須遵守我告訴過你的事情，如果有任何異常，隨時聯絡。｣

Harry聽見那得來不易的允許，立刻綻放出燦爛的笑容，｢知道了，教授。｣

Harry從來沒有見過白色的孔雀，更沒有搭乘馬車進入家門的經驗，當他從那華麗且自動奔跑的馬車上跳下來，正巧有一隻純白的孔雀被他嚇著，抖著翅膀撲騰而過。在那車道的盡頭，美輪美奐的宅邸就在眼前，精雕細刻的裝飾活靈活現的，每一片磚瓦似乎都在陽光下閃耀著光芒，修剪整齊的庭院中還有一座噴泉水池正發出優美的聲響。

一旁的Draco滿意地等待Harry欣賞完他的家，也不打算催促，他知道Harry會有多麼羨慕他，大多數來到Malfoy莊園內的人都會同樣驚嘆這裡的富麗堂皇。

｢我知道你家很富有，但不知道這麼富有。｣Harry的手撫過一排整齊美觀的矮樹籬，那排矮樹籬隨他的手搖動軀幹，發出叮叮咚咚的聲音，｢酷，我真的可以在這裡過聖誕節嗎？｣

｢反正只有我們兩個人，就是別毀掉我家客房。｣

｢說得好像我隨時隨地都在炸毀東西一樣。｣Harry笑著說，Draco卻低哼一聲，他確實是這麼覺得，而且他絕對不會忽略Harry破壞東西的能耐，｢我保證我會乖乖的，我能放Hedwig出來飛幾圈嗎？｣

｢隨便你。｣Draco看Harry將行李中的籠子拿出來，讓那隻美麗的雪鴞攀在手臂上，輕啄他的臉頰，｢大部分地方都能去，不過我爸有吩咐不要到三樓的客房，大概最近放了什麼不太妙的東西吧，所以你也不要到處亂逛。｣

｢沒問題，｣Harry隨口答應，心底卻暗想自己肯定要找時間好好在Malfoy莊園內到處探險，｢你說要帶我看你們家的收藏，不是嗎？｣

｢你安頓好後我們吃頓飯，之後我再帶你去看。｣Draco回答，他曾對Harry誇口自己家中有很多珍貴的收藏品，其中有不少危險的黑魔法道具，Harry對此也顯得非常感興趣，充滿好奇，於是兩個男孩就決定要一起看看，｢你幹什麼？｣

｢拿我的行李啊。｣Harry拖著沉重的行李準備動身。

｢有家庭小精靈呢，你放在那兒，牠們會處理的。｣

｢哇，我們家沒有，但我知道我教父有繼承一個，他又老又醜，個性還很奇怪…常常做一些事情讓我教父生氣。｣Harry只要每次一想到Kreacher ，就會覺得牠古怪又孤僻，Sirius也很不喜歡Kreacher 。

｢喔，那你們應該教訓牠啊，要是牠們敢違背主人的命令，就要處罰牠們。｣Draco帶Harry走向宅邸，Hedwig則繞著他們在天空自由翱翔，｢牠們是很低賤的生物，所以要讓牠們學會聽話才能派上用場。｣

Harry聽Draco毫無感情地說，他沒有想太多，家庭小精靈本來就是這種天生會服從巫師的生物，Draco說的似乎符合道理，於是收起內心微小的困惑。

接著他跟隨Draco踏進Malfoy的宅邸內，立刻就被那些華麗寬敞的玄關給吸引住，而他們用了一頓美好的午餐，接著Draco帶他前往這個假期他要住的客房，那裡被打掃得一塵不染，而他的行李也不知道什麼時候被運進來，完好無缺地擺在床邊，他們在房間內討論魁地奇，一邊吃家庭小精靈為他們準備的甜點，拿Malfoy先生收藏的純金巫師棋玩了一整晚，並約好明天一早就去後院騎掃帚飛個幾圈，直到深夜Harry才躺進無比柔軟舒適的大床，進入夢鄉。

那一晚，Harry做了個奇怪的夢。

本該是漆黑一片的天空裂開一道綠色的閃電，一片黑色的霧籠罩Malfoy莊園，裡面有一團黑影逐漸化為一個人形，他的四肢像隻蒼白的大蜘蛛，身形又高又瘦，彷彿用滑的踩過那月色下昏暗不清的草皮，窸窣的聲響讓人毛骨悚然。

突然，那人影注意到Harry而抬起頭，儘管看不見他的面容，卻見那個人抬起長長的手指擺在雙唇前方，比了個要Harry安靜的姿勢，黑色斗篷下閃耀出冰冷的紅光，讓Harry驚醒過來，趕忙往同一個地方看去，院子中什麼也沒有。

深信自己做了個惡夢的Harry鑽入被窩中，閉上雙眼。

之後的假期，Harry跟Draco去了許多地方，美中不足的是因為沒有其他大人在，他們沒辦法去更遠的地方，Draco對此有些不滿，但Harry覺得他們還是別跑得太遠，所以只敢去到Malfoy莊園後方的樹林。

Draco也帶Harry參觀他父親的奇異收藏，一些稀奇古怪的器具讓Harry開了眼界，裡面似乎還有帶著咒語的古老刑具，Draco描述那用起來有多麼殘酷，嚇得Harry一愣一愣的，有些比較危險的黑魔法物品被裝在精緻的盒子中不允許碰觸，這種帶點禁忌的體驗讓Harry感到非常有趣。

｢前不久魔法部來突襲檢查，我爸不得不把一些東西藏到地牢去。｣

｢所以這些違法嗎？｣

｢我不認為，這是魔法部的問題，我是說，他們怎麼能認定這些有歷史價值的珍貴魔法道具當做是違禁品？有很多是從我祖父就留下來的。｣Draco低哼一聲，聽說都是那個紅頭髮的Weasley從中作梗，常常聽他父親抱怨，｢你想看看我們家的地牢嗎？雖然有點髒，但我覺得你會喜歡。｣

｢想，以前有關過人嗎？｣Harry問，Draco很明白他的口味，他就是喜歡看一些稀奇古怪的東西，對Harry而言，Malfoy莊園就像是個大寶庫。

｢我猜有，但很久沒用了，我也不可能去那種地方。｣

他們離開Malfoy先生的收藏空間，正打算前往地牢的途中，Harry突然聽見樓上傳來奇怪的聲響，只有他一個人注意到，像是某個沉重的東西在地上拖行的聲音，那是三樓，也是Draco說他們不能夠上去參觀的地方，目前為止他們都還沒打破規定，Draco看起來也沒打算違背他父親的吩咐，這讓Harry心中下定決心要找個時間去一探究竟。

Harry選在某天下午，這是一段他可以獨自行動的時間，他悄悄溜上三樓，但這裡並沒有什麼奇特的，同樣是一排華麗整潔的房間，空無一人，只有一間巨大的房間比較特別，推開門後，裡面一片陰冷，但壁爐中點燃著火焰在跳動，一把扶手椅擺在壁爐前，彷彿前一刻還有人待在這兒，Harry沒有多加在意，因為他的注意力很快被房間內其他的東西吸引，高聳的櫃子裝滿各種各樣的書，有些看來年代悠久，還有幾卷類似煉金術師手稿的東西收藏在透明櫥櫃中。

這裡顯然是個圖書館，都是些看不懂的艱澀書籍。

他躡手躡腳地順著一整排的書櫃繞一圈，發現一個隱密的小房間通往更深處，他有點緊張地推開那扇門，像是個臥房，又像是書房，有點陰暗，接著Harry注意到一個人影在裡面，頓時手冒冷汗，慌張之餘他撞到旁邊的書櫃，發出不小的聲響。

那人自然發現了Harry的存在，Harry趕緊想道歉，他沒聽說Malfoy家有其他訪客，要是知道的話他絕對不會胡亂閒逛。

「先生，我立刻就走，我不知道這邊有別人——」

但當那名男人從陰影中走出來時，Harry愣住了，那是一張他曾經見過的臉，一時間想不起來，但他確定自己有見過，不論是誰只要看過如此英俊的臉龐，肯定不會輕易忘記。

那名年輕的男人身著黑色的長袍，不疾不徐地將手中的書本放入書櫃，這才轉向Harry，彷彿他早已知道Harry闖入他的私人空間，並且沒有生氣。

「我說過我們會再次見面。」聽見那句話後，Harry總算想起他在哪裡見過這個人，對方揚起嘴角微笑，不可思議地撫平了Harry的慌亂。

「先生，你是Malfoy先生的客人？」

「我們認識，他慷慨地讓我待在這兒，不受人打擾。」Tom輕輕微笑，那對染上一絲調侃的眼眸隱隱透著神秘的光輝，「他應該是禁止了其他人進到這裡來，包括他的兒子在內，但顯然有人不太喜歡守規矩。」

Harry馬上臉紅起來，支支吾吾半天說不出話，要是被Draco知道他跑上來還見到他們家的客人，肯定會被罵一頓。

「Harry，有人知道你來這兒嗎？」那美妙的嗓音問。

「……沒有。」Harry搖搖頭，毫無猶豫的回答讓Tom臉上的笑意更深。

「你知道，你不該輕易回答我沒人知道你在這兒…那表示就算你突然消失了，也不會有人找你。」Tom緩慢的勸說讓Harry的胸口一點一點被揪緊，口乾舌燥，竟緊張起來，「別擔心，這只是玩笑，是吧？」

「啊……先生，我一定打攪到你了，我很快就離開！」

儘管對方彬彬有禮而且還非常溫和，但Harry心中就是有種奇怪的感覺，想盡快離開這個房間，對方的視線分明是溫柔的，但一種彷彿被那視線爬過全身的想像，讓Harry渾身冰冷。

「我不會告訴別人你上樓來的事情。」Tom婉轉地說，悅耳的聲音透著溫柔與好意，讓Harry鬆了一口氣，「相對的，你也不要告訴別人你見過我。」

「我知道了，我不會說的。」

「還有，你可以再來找我，這個聖誕假期我會待在Malfoy家。」Tom走近Harry的身邊，手指輕輕扶正那歪一邊的眼鏡，低頭對上那雙睜大的綠眸，「我一個人也挺無聊，剛巧你能跟我聊聊天，也能打發時間。」

「你真的這樣覺得？」Harry很驚喜，他本以為對方想獨自一人待著。

「當然，我是這麼說的。」Tom輕笑出聲，指尖撥開Harry凌亂的劉海，僅僅是一瞬間，那對迷人的深色眼珠彷彿溢出血色，沾染殘酷的氣息，但Harry並沒有注意到，「通常我不喜歡被人打擾， **但只要你願意到我身邊** ，我會非常歡迎你，Potter家的男孩。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 魔王要來誘拐孩子啦，從小就要開始慢慢拐，一點一點拐。  
> 其實Harry的夢不是夢，魔王剛巧來到Malfoy莊園待一陣子，Snape應該沒有想過魔王會在Lucius外出時跑來，總之就是一切都很不湊巧，又或者說太巧。  
> 就像是勸誘Regulus以及其他僕人那樣，魔王現在想把手伸入霍格華茲，如果Harry可以成為他利用的棋子，那麼他就可以得到一個Potter家的間諜，對魔王來說非常好用，目前他的打算就是如此。
> 
> 其實魔王不只是這樣對Harry啦(因為從Harry視角出發自然就是只有Harry的感覺，但其實不是)，有很多人被慢慢勸服，他這種行為當然是從史萊哲林內部開始，漸漸有些人會加入食死人，被刻上標記。不過Harry比較特別的是，他的出身是鳳凰會的成員的孩子，所以魔王會特別小心不讓Harry身邊的大人發現異狀，也暫時不讓Harry知道自己是誰，直到他能夠掌握Harry所有的小祕密。


	6. 魔法石

｢你這兩天都在幹什麼，老是找不著你。｣Draco看Harry用叉子撥動碗盤裡面豐盛的配菜，一副心不在焉的模樣，｢你不是說聖誕節後的最後一周要回家嗎？｣

Draco認為，Harry應該把握跟他在一起的時間才對，畢竟他能確信Potter家可沒有像Malfoy莊園一樣這麼寬敞的場地可以自由活動，在這裡的餐點更是豪華奢侈，Harry一開始也是相當驚訝的，而且他們還可以在聖誕假期做很多事情，然而這幾天去找Harry，Harry都不曉得去哪兒了，只有在吃飯的時候會出現。

｢喔，沒什麼，我只是到處逛逛，｣Harry聳聳肩，表情沒有太多心虛，但敷衍的口氣讓Draco瞇起眼，｢而且你不是不敢去森林嘛？｣彎起一抹調侃的笑，看Draco的臉頰泛紅，｢所以我就只好一個人去囉。｣

｢森林很危險，我爸說就算是我們家附近的森林，也可能會有怪獸……｣

｢好啦，我會很小心的，我也不敢跑太遠。｣

｢總之，今晚是聖誕夜，｣Draco繼續說，瞧了Harry一眼，｢明天會準備豐盛的聖誕大餐，然後我爸媽他們會回來，所以你最好不要錯過跟他們打招呼的機會。｣

｢我知道、我知道，我下午可以陪你，這樣你就不會再抱怨了吧，果然，我不在的時候你感覺寂寞嗎？｣Harry笑嘻嘻地說，試圖安撫Draco，而且他也記得Malfoy夫婦明天要回來的事情，畢竟聖誕是一家人團聚的節日，Draco表示希望Harry至少要讓他父母看一眼，聽說Malfoy先生得知Harry在家裡後，就特別想親自見他一面。這讓Harry想起自己的父母，他寫了好多信回家去，Potter夫婦要他不用擔心聖誕節沒回家過節的事情，Harry非常滿意自己的父母相當明理又寬容。

｢閉嘴，Potter，我只是不想你在我們家失蹤而已，會給我爸添麻煩的。｣

Draco悶悶地說，有時看到Harry嘻皮笑臉的，就無法說什麼尖刻的話，至少他是沒辦法用對待Crabbe和Goyle的態度對待Harry。

｢你爸媽是怎麼樣的人？｣

｢最好不要在他們面前提起擁護那些低賤麻瓜的言論，不過他早就知道你母親是麻瓜出身的巫女，所以我猜這不是什麼問題吧。｣Draco慢條斯理說著，他想了想，｢也許你母親不太一樣，我想。｣總是輕視非純血巫師的Malfoy家，竟會歡迎Potter家的孩子，即便是Draco也不清楚父親的想法，自然會猜想Harry大概有什麼特別之處。

｢嘿，別提我媽好嗎？我希望你別和Nott那群人一樣。｣

｢很不幸，我的想法和他們差不多，但史萊哲林也不是只有你混血，所以…｣Draco的表情無所謂，並沒有捕捉到Harry那一絲不悅的情緒，｢還是可以補救，至少不用更惡化下去，只要你離那些麻瓜遠一點就好，不是嗎？｣

｢好吧，反正別說我媽的壞話，我又沒跟麻瓜接觸過，大概以後也沒機會接觸吧。｣Harry嘟起嘴，他不確定麻瓜是不是像Draco說的那麼差，也許自己的母親是麻瓜中特別好的人也不一定，所以才能成為巫女，｢今天我們去斜角巷看看怎麼樣？順便買聖誕禮物呀。｣

｢你居然還沒有準備好，我早就在放假前都弄好了，但我可以陪你去。｣

｢好耶，先說好，我可買不起什麼高價的東西送你喔。｣

｢放心，我不期待。｣

Draco冷哼一聲，開始嘲笑Potter跟Malfoy家比有多麼貧窮。

Harry看Draco的心情好轉後，把盤子中的食物給塞進嘴巴，他是很期待明天更豐盛的聖誕大餐，對於Malfoy夫婦的模樣也有些好奇，不曉得他們是不是難相處的人，希望他們會喜歡自己做Draco的朋友，但比起這些，此刻他內心更期待今晚的事情，畢竟是聖誕夜，希望那個人今晚也會在莊園中待著。

Harry悄悄爬下床，摸索著黑暗將隱形斗篷罩住自己，在鏡子前確保全身上下都消失無蹤，他才躡手躡腳地鑽出房門，這麼做自然是不希望在途中撞見任何人，相信此刻的Draco早已經入睡了，空蕩蕩的奢華長廊被一陣寂靜籠罩，Harry曾經覺得這非常嚇人，但在經過幾次獨自遊蕩的經驗後，他漸漸習慣了這片黑暗與安靜。

夜色令Harry的心情沉澱，當他心懷期待而胸口充滿著熱意，黑夜也就不那麼讓人恐懼。那些恐懼來自於想像，隱藏在漆黑中的怪獸，或者不經意出現的聲響，但自己是隱身的，只要在這斗篷之下他便可以恣意行走，任何人都看不見他，Draco不敢踏入的場所，他也能任意前往。

這隱形斗篷是他的秘密武器，只要擁有獨特的力量，就能做一些別人不能的事情，這讓Harry感到莫名的自豪，也是他為什麼這兩天沒跟Draco一起玩的原因，因為他找到了更讓他感興趣的事。

來到三樓深處的圖書室，彎進書櫃的深處，推開那扇總是為他敞開的門，周遭冰涼的空氣瞬間變得溫暖，房內也透著搖晃的火光，引誘著他踏入。當他探頭，便看見裡面的男人坐在火爐前一張寬敞的沙發上，他悠然地橫躺著，就連那撐臉閱讀的姿勢都看起來相當優雅，一開始對方像是沒有注意到Harry，Harry不禁產生某種瘋狂的念頭，打算靠近嚇嚇對方，放輕了腳步接近。

就在他來到椅背附近，腳邊拖著的斗篷彷彿有生命般往空中竄，滑過Harry的小腿，Harry抓不住斗篷，於是身體往前撲倒，斗篷飛向天空並以一種降落傘的方式緩慢飄落，最終落入Harry的手中，Harry已經完全現形，傻站在那兒。

｢Harry，真是令人開心，我不曉得聖誕夜你還特別來看我。｣男人露出溫和的微笑，他的姿勢沒太多改變，甚至沒有回頭看狼狽爬起身的Harry，｢不管你有什麼意圖，我能把這當做是驚喜？｣

｢喔…嗨，Tom，你怎麼知道是我？｣

｢有些方法可以看穿，何況我能聽見你急促的呼吸。｣Tom撐起身體，親切地指向他身旁的位置，｢坐，Harry，我本以為你今天陪伴Draco一整天後就不會想再來找我了。｣

｢Draco抱怨我這幾天不跟他玩，所以…｣Harry移動腳步到沙發上，坐下後便能感覺到壁爐的溫暖，Tom招來一個空杯子，不知道用了什麼方式讓它填滿熱巧克力，｢但Draco本來就有很多朋友，Crabbe和Goyle，還有那個討人厭的Nott和Zabini…不差我一個。｣Harry悶悶地抱怨，有時候他會覺得Malfoy家長袖善舞的姿態讓他感到不安，他很清楚Draco絕對不會為他得罪任何人，不是因為寡情，好吧，也許也有那部分的原因，但是Draco本來就是標準的史萊哲林，總是明哲保身，所以Harry擔憂自己要是哪裡不符合Draco所說的『明智的朋友』，Draco就會甩掉他，他會失去這個朋友。

｢但不是所有朋友他都會允許他們來到Malfoy家。｣Tom慢條斯理地說，薄唇彎起一個微帶嘲諷的笑意，同時相當享受Harry的不安，｢Malfoy是高傲的純血家族，他們挑選對象，只願意結識合適的人，多年來都是如此。｣

｢真的嗎？｣Harry轉頭看Tom，Tom很年輕，但他說話的方式就好像他認識這個家族許多年了，深深了解他們，｢那你肯定非常受他們歡迎，不然Malfoy先生不會安排你住這裡，還不准我們打擾你。｣

｢或許可以那樣說吧，但我很歡迎你打擾我，Harry，我們一直相處愉快。｣Tom放下書本，那反射著壁爐溫暖火星的紅眸閃動著柔美的光芒，｢在這裡，只有你可以替我解悶，只有你是我的朋友，不是嗎？｣

Harry聽了後雖然有些不好意思，但還是喜悅地點頭。

確實，看起來Tom在這裡待著的生活相當無趣，如果Harry不來跟他聊天，他就是一個人獨自待在這房間中，沒有談話的對象，Harry不清楚對方有沒有離開過Malfoy莊園，但至少Harry來找他時，Tom大多數時間都在。

雖然來往時間不長，但Tom是個有趣的人，而且知識淵博，就連Harry不小心吐露心事想到Malfoy莊園後方的樹林深處探險，Tom便仔細地告訴Harry該小心哪些魔法生物，給了他很大的幫助。

｢不過明天我沒辦法來了。｣

｢為什麼？｣Tom深邃的雙眼微微瞇起，有一瞬間Harry以為他生氣了，心頭有一絲慌張，但定眼一看，那張好看的面容分明平靜如往，｢你打算回家了？｣Harry不知道是什麼造成這種怪異的錯覺，但他沒放在心上。

｢還沒，雖然最後一周我會回去。｣Harry回答，他也不曉得自己為什麼要解釋，但總覺得自己如果不說，會有些不好的事情發生，｢其實，明天Malfoy夫婦要回來，不知道Malfoy先生會不會很嚴厲，萬一他知道我見過你，我不想留下不好的印象。｣

｢原來如此。｣Tom笑了，溫和的笑意令英俊的臉龐看來更吸引人，｢你還是能用隱形斗篷來，這不是太大的問題，對吧？｣

｢呃，其實隱形斗篷也挺不方便的，這間房子太大，還有好多樓梯，走廊很黑，我每次都看不到路，常常摔跤……｣Harry吞吞吐吐地說，絞盡腦汁思考著怎麼說服眼前的男人，解釋自己不願意來的事情，｢萬一被Malfoy先生撞見，我怕……｣

｢能允許我看一眼你的隱形斗篷？｣Tom這時候說，Harry乖巧地將他寶貝的斗篷遞上，才過一會兒，就聽Tom喃喃自語，｢果然…這是非常特別的，不是一般的斗篷。｣那對紅色的眼眸有著不同平時溫和態度的銳利，｢你曉得你父親給你的是件不可多見的寶物嗎？｣

｢你是指…它不是一般的隱形斗篷？我爸說這斗篷是我祖父留下來的。｣Harry看Tom的手指輕撫那件斗篷，似乎在感覺著上頭的魔法蹤跡，露出滿意的微笑。

｢你知道大多數隱形斗篷是用什麼方式製作？｣Harry搖搖頭，Tom繼續耐心解釋，｢幻影猿的毛髮，牠們是一種在受到威脅時可以隱形的生物，當然還有一些魔法施加在斗篷上也能有同樣效果，但這些斗篷通常都不持久，慢慢會現出原形或變得沒那麼透明——但你這件不一樣，我相信，它有很特殊的力量。｣

｢所以這不會隨著時間就失效？｣

｢我想不會，Harry，你父母跟你說過《三兄弟的傳說》？｣

｢吟遊詩人皮陀故事集，我愛死它了，呃，我是說小時候我很喜歡它。｣Harry臉紅著說，但他很快在腦袋中回想那篇故事，歪著頭，｢所以你是指死神的隱形斗篷。｣他見Tom露出笑意，似乎很滿意Harry敏捷的反應，讓Harry微微驕傲，｢但我以為那只是童話，最強的魔杖…還有可以讓死者重生什麼的…｣

｢喔，當然，但也有很多人認為那不僅僅是童話，傳說往往都基於部份現實而成立，就像這隱形斗篷不就確實存在？｣Tom將斗篷還給Harry，但就在Harry從對方手中接過時，隱約聽見對方輕聲低喃，｢…『死神的聖物』…』那鮮紅的眼中閃爍一道詭譎的光芒，微微扭曲，無心下流露的貪婪讓Harry感到些許懼怕，Harry用力眨了眨眼，果然那只是錯覺，｢你要好好珍惜。｣

｢但Tom你不用隱形斗篷也能夠隱形吧，所以能隱形也不算什麼。｣

｢等你上完所有霍格華茲的課就能學會。｣Tom輕撫Harry的頭頂，梳理那凌亂的頭髮，溫柔安慰，｢我有東西送給你，Harry。｣

Tom拿出他的魔杖在左手掌心上繞圈，隨著魔杖前端吐出紅橙色如火焰般的絲線，發出絢爛光芒的絲線慢慢纏繞成一個燃燒的小火球，飄浮於Tom的掌心，發出將陰暗的室內照亮的光輝，最終Tom的手掌一握，燃燒的光球立即固定了形狀，最終停在Harry眼前，Harry看著那不可思議的畫面張大了嘴。

｢這、這是？｣

｢只有你和我才能看見它發出的光芒，這樣你就不必擔憂晚上偷溜出來會摔跤了，當它不亮時你來找我，｣Tom輕輕微笑，Harry小心翼翼碰觸那顆火球，發現完全不會發燙，｢現在，你可以說說其他藉口，我相信我們能一件一件解決。｣

Tom徹底看穿Harry想法的口吻讓稚嫩的雙頰立刻染紅，其實Harry並不真的因為披著隱形斗篷很麻煩所以不想來，單純是擔心被發現，這肯定也被對方給察覺了，Harry臨時想不出其他藉口好拒絕。

｢謝謝你，Tom，這個我會好好使用的。｣Harry低下頭，嘴角掛著一抹柔軟的微笑，看起來很感動，｢真希望我也能自己用這樣的魔法。｣

｢只要你勤奮學習，只要你能夠理解到那些艱深的魔法都是來自於同一個原理，你自然能夠做到如你所願地控制它們。｣Tom柔聲說，看Harry打了個哈欠，時間已是深夜，為了來見Tom，Harry特別熬夜前來，｢明天是聖誕節，你該早點睡，這樣才能早點起來拆禮物。｣

｢我很清楚有誰會送我禮物，不會太多的。｣Harry聳聳肩，他還想待久一點，捨不得離開這溫暖的房間，｢我在學校沒太多朋友，你知道。｣除了父母和Draco之外，他還有Snape、Remus和Sirius這些關心他的人，這就夠了。

｢我會送你禮物，｣Tom說，這讓Harry驚訝得瞪大雙眼，｢所以你該早點睡，不想知道我送你什麼禮物嗎？｣

｢但我已經拿了這個。｣Harry有點不好意思，看向手中的小火球，｢而、而且我沒準備你的禮物，我沒那麼多錢，所以沒能買……｣

｢沒關係，這段時間你前來陪我聊天，就是最好的禮物。｣Tom真誠的口吻讓Harry感到胸口發燙，｢所以，不需要顧慮，今天就早點休息吧。｣

Harry開心地笑了，立刻跳下沙發。

將斗篷重新掛上肩膀，迫不及待要回房間去睡，這樣一早醒來就會知道Tom送了什麼禮物，肯定會是非常有趣的東西。

｢晚安，Tom。｣Harry沒有碰過比Tom更慷慨的人，Sirius雖然也很寵著他，但畢竟是自己的教父，然而Tom是個外人，卻仍舊對自己很耐心。

｢晚安，Harry，｣Tom點點頭，看那孩子蹦蹦跳跳前往門口，｢明天見。｣

當男孩轉身背對他離去，那掛著溫和微笑的薄唇隨即彎起一道狡猾的弧度，眼底的笑意消失無蹤，顯露出蛇一般的銳利與殘酷。男孩是意外的收穫，儘管還不成熟，但相信終有一日能夠採摘的果實，他要好好保留這武器，在未來很可能會派上用場。

Riddle發現男孩被他的父母教得很好，與大多數出生於古老純血家族的孩子不同，沒有太多既定的偏見和對於優越的追求，如果就這樣健康平安地成長下去，會像他父親一樣成為充滿正義感且勇敢的好人，是可以預見的，因此Riddle知道他最擅長的手段並不能完全用於男孩身上，這讓事情變得更有趣，但他有大把時間慢慢琢磨如何挖掘出藏在男孩心底的秘密，讓它們變成自己的東西，而他終有一天可以靠這個控制Potter夫婦。

孩子似乎永遠都會是父母的弱點，不論在哪個家族都如此。

除去某些特別殘酷無情的人之外，例如他自己的所謂父母，大多都會為了孩子而行動，他看過好幾次類似的狀況，那些父母在死前會為孩子的平安祈求他。

明天，Malfoy夫婦將會返回這座宅邸。

光是想像當他們發現自己最懼怕的主人竟與他們單純無知的兒子待在同一個屋簷下，會露出什麼樣的表情，便不由得感到一份戲謔的愉快，想必是不會像Harry Potter那般對自己熱烈歡迎吧。

｢聖誕快樂！Draco！｣

當Draco在吵鬧聲中醒過來，驚訝發現他的床上多了個一頭亂髮、穿著睡衣的男孩，將他寧靜的早晨破壞殆盡，手中拿著一個用簡陋褐色羊皮紙包起來的包裹，笑嘻嘻地塞到Draco的手中。

｢你有好多禮物！那些家庭小精靈肯定搬得好辛苦，｣Harry羨慕地看著堆在床腳像小山一樣高的禮物，其中有些包裹很華麗又很大，｢但我打賭你一定會更喜歡我送的，快點拆開來！｣

｢不要大呼小叫，當然會有禮物了，不然你以為是什麼？｣

Draco拿過Harry手中的包裹，馬上拆開來，在小盒子裡面居然是一個迷你金探子，當盒蓋一開，金探子就猛地往空中竄，差點撲在Draco的臉上，｢噢！很好，現在唯一擔心的就是它會飛不見，然後永遠找不著它！｣

｢不不，你只要喊它，它就會回來。｣

｢喊什麼？｣

｢我的名字。｣Harry大笑，看Draco的眉頭皺起，｢嘿，你可以喊喊看啊。｣

｢我才不喊。｣Draco乾脆地拒絕了Harry的要求，轉而去看他所收到的其他禮物，｢這裡還有Crabbe、Goyle他們送的禮物，他們的品味很差…我爸媽肯定有送，我等等再看…還有其他人……你呢？你有收到禮物嗎？｣

｢有，我媽給我們做了點心，等一會兒可以一起吃。｣Harry開心地說，儘管不像Draco這樣豐盛，但他收到來自父母的禮物，母親織的一雙手套，還有他父親送了一本收錄歷史精彩球技畫面的繪本，上頭的人物都在書中飛來飛去。Sirius和Remus合送一堆巧克力蛙和各種各樣稀奇古怪的零食。Snape則送來一根會自動書寫筆記的羽毛筆，大概是認為Harry壓根不懂得怎麼做筆記。

其中讓他最注意的，是一本用深綠色包裝紙包起來的書，這本書很奇特，沒有書名，但內容用漂亮的文字記載著一些Harry從來沒有看過的魔法、奇異的黑暗生物、危險的魔法物品以及曾經發生在魔法世界中被禁止討論的事，這很可能是一本禁書，肯定會有很多人認為他不適合看這些，但這是Tom送給他的，隨著包裹還給他留下一封信。

我們討論過知識對靈魂的重要性。

我建議你試著將腦袋內陳腐的空洞填充些新的事物。

相信它肯定會有你感興趣的小玩意兒。

你真摯的，

Tom

Harry認為Tom是個有些奇怪但完全無法讓人討厭的人，偶爾聽到他在話語中提起靈魂之類的，讓Harry覺得眼前的年輕男子是個特別喜歡談這些眼睛看不見的想像，卻格外有說服力，性格有說不出的怪異之處卻相當吸引人。雖然Tom稱呼這本書裡面的東西為小玩意兒，但Harry知道這肯定是對現在的他而言特別艱深的內容。不管如何，他很高興一個認識不滿一周的朋友願意送他聖誕禮物，他倒是有些不好意思，什麼也沒準備。

而這一天上午，Malfoy夫婦回來了，這是Harry第一次跟他們見面。

在Harry的眼中，Malfoy先生有著一張和Draco酷似的臉龐，傲慢卻又冷漠的灰藍色眼珠將Harry全身上下打量了一遍，表情看來尖酸刻薄，態度有著毫無來由的警戒。Malfoy夫人非常漂亮，有著淺金色的頭髮與白皙的膚色，但她看起來也很冷酷，那雙藍色的眼眸微微黯淡，似乎心事重重。

｢初次見面，Malfoy先生、Malfoy夫人。｣

｢我聽說你和Draco在學校是朋友。｣Malfoy先生語調平穩而輕柔，就是沒什麼感情，｢我認識你父親，希望你沒有灌輸一些Potter家的歪曲思想給Draco，但顯然你比你父親懂得待人處事，知道該與誰相處會對你有更多好處。｣握了Harry的手後馬上收回，讓Harry感覺Malfoy先生不怎麼喜歡他。

｢Potter先生，歡迎你來我們家度過假期。｣Malfoy夫人說，手指溫柔撫過她兒子的頭髮，看得出他們母子的感情很不錯，｢Draco和你的感情一定很好，畢竟他很少主動把朋友帶來家裡。｣Harry聽後立刻瞥了一眼Draco，朝他偷笑，Draco只是回瞪他。

｢所以你們這段期間應該沒有到三樓去吧。｣Malfoy先生問。

｢沒有。｣Harry和Draco兩人異口同聲回答，Harry努力壓抑自己的表情，避免看起來心虛。

｢但我昨天晚上聽見上面有聲音，肯定是Dobby那個蠢貨，牠常常都不聽話到處跑。｣Draco的話讓Harry心慌，Draco肯定是聽見他偷偷摸摸跑上三樓的腳步聲了。

聽到自己兒子那麼說，Malfoy先生突然臉色蒼白，頭也不回地往樓梯走去，沒有留下任何話，Malfoy夫人則憂心忡忡地看著她丈夫的背影，並焦急地詢問Draco有沒有看到或聽到什麼，見Draco搖頭後才顯露安心。

他們先在餐廳等著，過了一會兒Malfoy先生才重新出現，他的臉色緩和不少，如釋重負地和Malfoy夫人低語幾句後才在座位坐下，並開始若無其事地和Harry與Draco談話，態度相比稍早更悠然自得。他們吃飯的時候，Malfoy先生發表了他對於最近魔法部一些不合理行為的看法，並表示他打算向Dumbledore抗議一年級的課本中有不適合他們這樣的孩子閱讀的教材，暗示巫師與麻瓜應該通婚，Harry聽著Malfoy先生的談話，享用了一頓豐盛無比的聖誕大餐。

｢…Malfoy先生就把那個家庭小精靈叫來，牠不停喊叫然後撞牆……｣

Harry悶悶不樂地描述著他前一刻的所見所聞，｢因為Malfoy先生懷疑他跑到不該去的地方，但我覺得是我害的，因為我跑到這裡找你。｣

｢Harry，你不需要為一個家庭小精靈感到自責，替主人承受痛苦，這也是牠們的喜悅，我相信Lucius沒有要求牠傷害自己，這是牠要求的，不是嗎？｣Tom端坐在書桌前，姿態優雅地書寫著信件，那側影就像幅畫，手中的羽毛筆未曾停下，但Harry說的每一句話他似乎都聽在耳中。

｢是沒錯，但……｣

｢也許這表示牠真的做錯了什麼，所以才會自願傷害自己來逃避更嚴重的責罵。｣Tom抬起頭來，瞇起那對迷人的紅眼，他談論這件事情時有著不符溫柔外貌的冷酷，語調卻仍舊柔和，｢你要小心，某些生物生來就惡毒且卑劣，牠們本性如此，家庭小精靈替巫師服務，適當的懲罰是必須的，否則就不會有人願意做這些工作了，還是你打算替牠承受責罰嗎？｣

｢……好吧，我只是覺得有點抱歉。｣

Harry待在溫暖的房間中，靠在沙發上品嘗Tom為他準備的奶油啤酒，在結束大餐後他再次偷偷跑過來，畢竟幾天後他就要回家去度過最後一周的聖誕假期，那麼下次再見到Tom的機會可能是很久以後，幸好Malfoy夫婦對Harry的行蹤毫不在意，Malfoy莊園又大得嚇人，所以Harry還是想辦法避開了視線到達三樓。

｢你喜歡我的禮物嗎？｣Tom問，Harry馬上忘卻了前一刻的話題，臉上綻放滿滿的笑意。

｢喜歡，它看起來很有趣，但我不一定全都能看懂…我是說，我也許能在學校慢慢讀。｣

｢你當然能，你很聰明，肯定很快就會明白其中的美妙之處。｣Tom彎起嘴角，他自己對於魔法的理解從來不是來自教授，枯燥乏味的課程，比不上自發性研究下所閱讀到的知識更有趣，那些精妙的魔法，不親自體會與嘗試就不會明白其中樂趣，真正優秀的巫師，就應該能理解魔法並不存在好與壞，而是使用者本身讓魔法更顯價值。

｢對了，其中我最喜歡談到魔法石的篇章，你之後會讀到。｣

｢那是什麼？｣

｢古代的煉金術能夠煉造出一種神奇的石頭，能把任何金屬變成純金，還能製造出長生不老藥，喝了這種藥的人能返老還童，甚至永遠不死。｣

｢哇，聽來很酷，真的有人靠它長生不老嗎？｣Harry第一次聽見這種神秘物質，睜大了雙眼，｢誰都可以做出這種…呃，『魔法石』嗎？但我從來沒有聽說有巫師可以靠這個活很久……｣

｢很可惜，不是所有巫師都能夠辦到。煉金術師是不可多得的存在，目前已知的只有Nicolas Flamel和他的妻子，聽說他們已經活了六百多歲，我相信到現在他們仍然依靠著魔法石的力量存活，克服了常人的壽命。｣

｢不過…那是真的嗎？也可能是傳說，像三兄弟的故事那樣……｣

｢有時固執的偏見阻礙我們的成長，那些框架會限制你的想像，人們往往安於習慣已知的事物，你是那種只圖安穩的人嗎，Harry？｣

｢不，｣Harry一口回答，不甘心被說自己想像力貧乏，安於現狀，｢但除了他們，誰也辦不到，不是嗎？｣

｢還有其他方法可以永生不死，而且不必依賴魔法石這種隨時可能消失在世上的煉金技術，只是巫師們大多不敢嘗試，或者無法成功。｣Harry聚精會神地聽著，他感覺對方在講一個有趣的故事，不像是真實的，但這確實讓人感興趣，｢有一個人。｣Tom輕聲說，當Tom在提起那個人的時候顯得很親暱，而且非常推崇對方，｢只有不平凡的人才能做到，並開啟真正通往永生的道路。｣

｢誰？｣

｢喔，我不能說，Harry，我想你還不太適合這個話題。｣Tom強硬地停止這個話題，卻無法終止Harry的好奇心，｢你年紀太小。｣

｢我不小了，你可以跟我說，我不會告訴別人。｣

｢男孩，你有足夠的聰明，當你合適這個話題了，當你的身心能完全領略魔法的奧妙，我可以告訴你，甚至讓你見見他。｣Tom的堅持讓Harry顯得有些遺憾，心頭的疑問懸在空中的感覺讓Harry難以釋懷，但面對Tom閉口不言的態度，只能夠放棄。

｢真的？｣

｢你有我的承諾。｣Tom回答，英俊的臉上帶著誠懇而無奈的微笑，Harry很快便相信了對方，｢還有，別將這本書拿給你的父母，他們可能會要求你丟掉，這是我們的秘密，好嗎？｣

Harry愣了一下，只猶豫幾秒鐘後他點點頭，他也確實不想讓父母把這本書丟掉，不想為此大吵一架，而與Tom之間有一些秘密的感覺其實還不賴。

在Malfoy夫婦回來後，Harry的日子並沒有想像中那般變得不舒適，他仍然有很多自由的空閒時間，Malfoy夫婦平時也不太限制Draco的行動，只是經常把純血的驕傲掛在嘴邊，好像那是全世界最重要的事情。很快便來到Harry即將離開Malfoy莊園的日子，他和Draco很快會在霍格華茲碰面，所以沒什麼好傷感的，但要和他的秘密朋友告別，讓Harry擔憂下次見面將會是非常久以後。

那一夜，他睡得很不好，在床上翻來覆去始終沒有睡意，當他隱隱約約在黑暗中看見一條巨大的蛇向他爬來，才意識到自己其實已經睡著了，但接著他被一聲巨響驚醒，有什麼東西被敲碎，很像是窗戶，但Harry看自己的窗戶是完好無缺的，黑暗中也沒有大蛇。

他立刻翻下床，打開大門將頭探出去，漆黑的長廊彷彿什麼也沒有發生過一般陰暗又空蕩，不禁懷疑那聲音也是屬於夢境的一部份。

就在他打算轉身回房的時候，再次聽見一串急促的腳步聲響，似乎還聽見尖叫聲，Harry揣著那顆只有自己可以見到光亮的小火球，顧不得用隱形斗篷遮蓋自己的身體，直接光著腳跑上樓，他不確定自己哪裡來的膽量和好奇心。

當他來到三樓，只見巨大的雕花窗台前灑落一地板的碎玻璃，長廊上月光清冷地照著，一切都非常安靜，但顯然這裡發生了什麼，就在Harry面前有一根滾落的魔杖，以及點點血跡。

｢To、Tom？｣Harry脫口喊此刻他最想見到的人，他有很不好的預感，胸口的心臟狂烈跳動，音調也克制不住微微上斜，｢Tom，是你嗎？｣

沒有人回應，他感覺這裡似乎有隻野獸闖進Malfoy莊園，就像他夢中的大蛇一般，縱使他有多大的膽量，黑暗的長廊與死寂還是讓Harry卻步不前。

他小心繞過那些玻璃碎片，撿起那根掉在地上的魔杖，看起來保養得很好，就是沾上了一些血，但那些血痕還非常新，就像在這裡發生了一場激烈的戰鬥。

他悄悄靠近圖書室的大門，不敢貿然進去，因為他發現這扇門沒有完全闔上，而點點血珠一路從走廊延伸到裡頭，Harry鼓起勇氣在門上敲了幾下。

｢Tom，你還好嗎？我聽見聲音……｣

就在Harry猜想不會有人回應他，他必須趕緊去叫人過來查看時，他聽見一陣長袍摩擦地面的聲響，絕對有人在裡面，讓Harry全身都繃緊神經。

｢Harry，我正在做些比較危險的實驗。｣是Tom，那熟悉的聲音聽起來比平時疏遠，還有些冷酷，彷彿在長廊四周迴盪，｢不方便見你。｣

Harry鬆了一口氣，聽起來對方似乎沒有發生什麼，更沒有發生打鬥，儘管Harry也很好奇是什麼樣的危險實驗讓長廊的窗戶都碎裂了，但對方可能有難言之隱，所以不能夠出來見他。

｢我剛剛聽到好大的聲響，還有血…還以為你出了什麼事。｣

｢你這麼擔心我，那讓我很感謝。｣Tom的聲音聽起來仍然像平時一樣沉穩、平靜，｢時間很晚了，你特別上來找我卻無法見你，讓我感到非常遺憾，你肯定被外面的混亂給嚇到了吧，但事情其實沒有你想像的那麼糟。｣

｢喔，沒什麼，沒事，｣對方的解釋讓Harry微微羞恥，連忙轉移話題｢呃，我撿到一根魔杖，但它被折斷了……是你的嗎？｣

｢是的，沒關係，我能換一把。｣從那黑暗的門縫中，寬大而修長的手掌伸出，Harry將魔杖交給對方，不小心碰觸到對方異常冰冷的指尖，Harry感覺那比平時Tom的手更蒼白、更瘦，像是蜘蛛一樣，讓他背脊微微顫抖，｢謝謝你替我拿來，Harry。｣

｢我明天要回家了，我之後有時間能給你寫信嗎？｣Harry看那隻手收回後，趕緊說，他心中有些忐忑不安，希望對方不會嫌麻煩。

｢當然，我也會找機會寫信給你。｣

｢太好了！｣Harry歡呼，Tom的同意讓他的心情盈滿喜悅，｢那麼之後見囉，Tom，希望你的實驗順利！｣

Harry說完就轉身離開，房內的人微微彎起那雙薄情的唇，將注意力從門外移到室內，毫無憐憫的冷漠眼神望著癱倒在血泊之中發抖的男人，蒼白的臉色顯然是失血造成的，渾身上下傷痕累累，虛弱無比，神智早已昏迷於黑暗之中。

身旁的女人俯下身，指尖試圖碰觸他們敬畏的主人，然而連黑色長袍的一角都無法觸及，殘酷的主人緩緩移開身體，嘴角帶著令人發寒的笑意，似乎覺得這一切災難十分賞心悅目。

｢求求你，主人……｣女人哀求，低聲哭泣著。

｢安靜，｣那輕柔低沉的嗓音警告，｢那男孩還沒有完全走遠。｣

｢求求你…他會、他會死的…請救救他……｣

祈求著那緩緩走到冰冷月色下的男人，那臉龐沒有平時的英俊，取而代之的是如珍珠般蒼白的肌膚，像蛇一樣的五官，暗紅色的眼眸中透著冷光，沒有一絲溫暖，深黑色的沉重壓力給予在他身邊的人幾乎要窒息的痛苦。

這也是他無法走到門外與Harry Potter見面的原因，他的另一種面貌，Voldemort是恐怖而殘暴的，能輕易嚇跑那些心智單薄的年輕孩子，直到他們做好準備服侍主人，才能夠真正見到他。

｢他不會死。｣Voldemort冷酷地發出嘶聲，｢但妳如果不安靜點，他也許會。｣

女人閉上顫抖的唇，低聲啜泣著不敢發出太大的聲音，直到門外的腳步聲完全消失，Voldemort將手中從Harry那兒取回的魔杖扔向女人，那是Lucius Malfoy的魔杖，在激烈的戰鬥中被折斷，他們在千鈞一髮之際逃回Malfoy莊園，卻身負重傷，性命堪憂。

｢求求你…主人…要我做什麼都可以……求你……｣

｢祈求我是愚蠢的，｣Voldemort慢吞吞地說，冷靜無情地打量地上抽搐的Lucius，語調聽起來毫不在意他最得力的僕人將會如何，｢你們從鳳凰會面前狼狽地逃離，想必我要求你們替我完成的事情也失敗了？｣

｢不、不…｣Narcissa請求著，雙手沾著丈夫的血，蒼白的嘴唇顫抖，｢我們按主人的意思，找到那老頭的住處，搶到這個……在、在這裡！｣

聽見Narcissa的話後，本來殘酷又冷漠的紅眼中蹦出一道貪欲的光，伸出蒼白的大手奪去Narcissa手上被血染紅的骯髒布包，裡面滾出一顆暗紅色的石頭，乍看之下毫無特色，也無光彩，卻讓Voldemort發出高亢的笑聲。

｢我想你們沒有殺死Nicolas Flamel？｣

｢他、他受了重傷，但鳳凰會突然出現，求求你…主人……｣Narcissa哭泣，祈求著原諒，｢肯定是Dumbledore派他們來的，他們人數眾多，我們能怎麼…｣

Voldemort並沒有生氣，他輕輕晃動手中的魔杖，流淌地板上的血液彷彿被吸回Lucius的身體，血色緩慢回到Lucius的臉上，痛苦的表情也恢復平靜，身上怵目驚心的傷痕停止流血並用飛快的速度癒合，不一會兒Lucius就幾乎恢復原狀，只是還不省人事，看見這令人驚愕的變化，Narcissa擁抱她的丈夫，前一刻還哭喪著的臉龐露出感激的笑容。

｢太感謝了，主人，這份恩情…我們絕對會全心服侍……｣

｢希望妳記住這句話，永遠忠誠於我。｣

Voldemort望進那淺色的眼，彷彿要掏空對方的心思，確認對方口中的忠誠與感激是實話，接著用柔和的嗓音繼續說，｢儘管不理想，但Lucius還是完成了艱鉅的任務，Lord Voldemort賞罰分明，Malfoy家族將會得到莫大的榮耀。｣

｢謝謝你…主人…謝謝……｣

等Narcissa將她沉睡的丈夫帶離房間後，在空無一人的黑暗中，Voldemort凝視那靜靜躺在手心中毫不起眼的石頭，就這樣的一顆石頭，蘊藏著煉金術最精華的奧妙結晶，其中的力量有多麼稀奇，難以模仿，這世上只要沒有Nicolas Flamel，就再也沒有人能夠創造出相同的東西。

鳳凰會雖然盡全力保護，恐怕也無法料到他會那麼快就找到他們精心設置的藏身處，這是因為除了Snape之外，他還有一個愚蠢、懦弱、卻對偷聽別人消息相當有一套的僕人，狡猾地潛藏著，畢竟誰也不會注意到毫不起眼的蟲子，更不可能警戒牠。

他沒有必要再派人去獵殺那老頭的性命，沒有了延長壽命的藥，他們將會慢慢死去，這是依賴藥物試圖達成永生的結果，和他所選擇的是不同的道路。

魔法石，雖然對他而言並不是絕佳的永生之鑰。

但它所持有的力量是值得搶奪的，在適當的時機下，相信它會派上用場，任何可以擊敗Dumbledore並增強己方的武器，他都願意耗費代價取得，當它們全都成為自己的所有物，這世上就再無可以與自己匹敵的巫師存在。

就在聖誕假期結束的前夕，Voldemort也打算暫時回到德姆蘭魔法學院，Karkaroff數次聯繫他希望他能夠大駕光臨，如今手頭上暫時取得了戰利品，鳳凰會也將因此氣勢低迷好一陣子，而他忠誠的僕人們會利用他們在魔法部與純血家族的影響力，慢慢擴張他們的勢力範圍，是時候該回去看看。

聽見他要離開Malfoy莊園的決定，Malfoy夫婦雖然表面上看起來遺憾，但內心不曉得有多麼開心，他們很不願意可怕的主人持續待在家中。

窗口突然響起振翅的聲音，一隻熟悉的雪白色貓頭鷹就在窗邊，她的身姿幾乎和窗外的白雪化為一體，當Voldemort推開窗戶允許她進來時，她驕傲地抖動翅膀，抬起綁住包裹的腿，示意他拆下來，這讓Voldemort忍不住笑，動物與人類不同，是敏銳的，在她眼中Tom Riddle和Voldemort並沒有差異，仍然能夠輕易找到該送信的對象。

署名是Harry Potter。

包裹中躺著一個外表斑駁的木盒，看上去有著古老歷史。

Tom，

我跟你提過我教父的老家是個古老的純血家族嗎？

雖然他不是很喜歡老家，但他們有很多奇怪的寶物，這是其中一個，我覺得你會喜歡。只有把東西放進去的人可以打開，用任何方式都無法破壞這個盒子，我教父覺得對他派不上用場，我猜你能夠更好地使用它。

你誠摯的朋友

Harry

顯然那男孩是想要補償沒能送他聖誕禮物的缺憾，木盒上頭刻著Black家族的紋章，Black家族的老宅擁有許多謎團，老Black夫婦雖然不是他的僕人，但相信他們擁有同樣的理想，他們的小兒子曾經因為成為食死人而多麼受到他們夫婦寵愛與誇讚，他曾經期待對方能成為得力的僕人，可惜，發生了一些憾事，那座老宅終究落在一個純血叛徒手中。

相信這座老宅總有一天會落在Sirius Black最寵愛的教子手上，由Harry Potter繼承這一切，男孩心思單純，很輕易就相信了『Tom』，並且以為他是個好人，和大多數受他蠱惑的年輕孩子不同，Harry並非對他懷抱崇敬之情，而將他當作一個普通朋友相處，幸好跟Harry Potter談話並不算太費力，他樂於維繫這關係以達成目的，反正也沒有太大的壞處。

他寫下一封回信給Harry，貓頭鷹得到回復後爽快地飛走了。

Voldemort將懷中裝著魔法石的簡陋布包拿出，放進那個古老的木盒中，重新鎖上，除了它的主人之外沒有人可以再打開這個木盒，任何魔法或物理的攻擊都無效，他打算將這個木盒放到它應該存在的位置，從Malfoy莊園消失了身影。

Tbc

作者廢話:

來更新這篇了，寫的時間比我想像中久…

Harry真的是個對邪惡一無所知的孩子，但慢慢的成長後應該會開始意識到一些，何況他與真正邪惡的人曾經那麼靠近XD

Tom這邊雖然還是想著利用Harry，不過這篇真的會是很甜的一篇，所以大家安心啦，以後有機會寵著Harry的，而且不只Tom，連Voldemort也是。

Malfoy夫婦就是一直在悄悄進行任務，好不容易完成，但Lucius卻受重傷，也就是奪取魔法石，就像原作中第一集一樣，但這裡魔王還沒有打算用魔法石，只是先奪得，以後的篇章魔法石可能還會出現吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 來更新這篇了，寫的時間比我想像中久…
> 
> Harry真的是個對邪惡一無所知的孩子，但慢慢的成長後應該會開始意識到一些，何況他與真正邪惡的人曾經那麼靠近XD  
> Tom這邊雖然還是想著利用Harry，不過這篇真的會是很甜的一篇，所以大家安心啦，以後有機會寵著Harry的，而且不只Tom，連Voldemort也是。  
> Malfoy夫婦就是一直在悄悄進行任務，好不容易完成，但Lucius卻受重傷，也就是奪取魔法石，就像原作中第一集一樣，但這裡魔王還沒有打算用魔法石，只是先奪得，以後的篇章魔法石可能還會出現吧。


	7. 傍晚的約會

Harry獨自在傍晚的圖書館中徘徊，他喜歡這裡安靜的環境，隨著待在這裡的時間越久，他便越走向後方的書櫃，但他沒有進入更深處禁書區的許可，只能夠站在那兒好奇眺望。他當然非常清楚知道自己並不是特別有才華的那種巫師，所以他不可能像自己期待的那樣每一個魔咒都操縱自如，但在史萊哲林這樣重視血統的學院中，要讓自己能夠融入其中就必須要讓自己看起來更優秀，即便是個混血，史萊哲林學院也不會排斥優秀的學生。

史萊哲林的人為達成目的，不惜使用任何手段，包括說謊偽裝，即便自己不是那樣的人也可以靠著包裝來使自己看起來像那些人一樣，但誰又不是如此呢？Harry發現自己即便無法全心全意卻也踩在同樣的道路上，或許自己確實適合當個史萊哲林，那是分類帽將他分到這個學院的理由。

他花了一年的時間，讓自己成為了一個優秀的學生。

教授們挺喜歡他，加上史萊哲林學院長的偏愛，他經常為學院得分。

但Harry並不是因為自己的特別勤奮或者天資聰穎，這多虧他有個相當好的諮詢者，當他對課堂上的魔咒感到困惑，對方會提供很多建議，並且告訴Harry可以參考哪些書，對方似乎記得每本書所在的位置，就好像現在仍然待在霍格華茲一樣，清楚告訴Harry哪裡可以找到這些書。只是對方告訴他的那些課外讀物全都艱深難讀，讓Harry經常必須把休閒時間全泡在圖書館中才能夠完成對方的親切建議，儘管那個人從來沒有Snape的嚴厲，更不會因為Harry偷懶沒讀他說的那些書而表示不悅，但無形之間，Harry發現自己不願意違背對方的期待，深怕自己會失去對方的喜愛。

｢你又在這兒！我就猜到你沒來吃午餐就是泡在這裡。｣

當夕陽緩緩下降，Harry把一堆書擺在桌上，包括《怪異魔法困境及其解決方式》、《綜合魔法符咒操縱》，而Draco帶著Crab和Goyle朝他走過來，毫不客氣地趕走Harry旁邊的學生，一把拉開Harry左邊的椅子坐下，｢你一整天都在這裡，到底都在幹什麼？｣

｢喔，我在研究什麼方法可以矯正肢體不協調的人，讓他們也能施展困難的符咒。｣Harry隨口掰了一個理由，看出他在胡說的Draco冷笑一聲。

｢Crab和Goyle會很需要，說真的，你們兩個再這樣遲鈍下去，會越來越退化的。｣Draco瞥向呆站在一旁的Crab和Goyle，他們就像兩尊石像。

｢如果你感興趣，你可以讀一下這個。｣Harry挑了一本拋給Draco。

｢讓那離我遠一點，都考完試了，我才不想看那些，你或許該去雷文克勞，你就像個書呆子。｣Draco諷刺著，Harry只是露出苦笑，但這並沒有讓Draco停止抱怨，｢還有你那個奇怪的筆友，他絕對很奇怪，你最近很沉迷於跟他聊天，但他可能想詐騙你。｣

｢別這麼說，何況我又不是某個有錢的Malfoy家的少爺，他能從我身上得到什麼好處？他人很好，而且他魔法非常高明，我沒見過像他一樣聰明的人。｣

｢你沒見過的可多了，你說，他是史萊哲林的畢業生，但你連他在哪裡做什麼工作都不知道，你也不知道他住哪裡，沒見過像你這樣交朋友的。｣Draco嗤之以鼻，最近Harry只要跟Draco見面，Draco就會瘋狂講對方的壞話，｢你根本不了解他是好是壞，是不是值得交往。｣

｢梅林啊，Draco，不要告訴我你是忌妒？｣

Draco翻了個白眼，但因此靜默了好一會兒，好不容易重新開口時已經換了個話題，｢你看每個人都裝成一副什麼事情都沒發生一樣……｣他用傲慢又慵懶的眼神望著所有路過的學生，不過即將迎接放假的圖書館中，確實沒有什麼人。

｢最近是沒發生什麼大事啊，挺和平的，也沒再聽到巨人打架之類的消息，倒是Rita Skeeter在預言家日報說這是在密謀大事的安寧，還是你知道什麼？｣Harry才剛說完，就見Draco嘴角得意地彎起，壓低聲音。

｢我有比巨人互相殘殺更好的，魔法部還沒有公布，但我爸說之後會有大變動，有好幾個司長會被踢下台，換新的人上去，而且這些人都是比較支持維護巫師血統和權益的，這需要買通魔法部上層的幾個人。｣他迫不及待可以告訴Harry這個秘密，一直等著Harry問起。

｢我猜Malfoy先生肯定出了很多錢。｣Harry咧嘴笑，他知道Draco對他們家的財富引以為傲，｢不過這和我們有什麼關係呢？｣

｢很多人都不適合待在那些位置，會把我們跟麻瓜拉得越來越近，｣Draco用一種覺得Harry很蠢的表情看他，不敢相信Harry竟無動於衷，｢我爸非常堅持，他覺得有些不適格的人會汙染魔法部，但也費了很多工夫找人和說服他們，因為這些人選一定要讓那個人滿意才行——你知道我是說誰。｣

Harry沉吟了一會兒，很猶豫地問，｢你知道那麼多事，那你一定也知道Bulstrode他們那些人在搞些什麼囉？｣

｢喔，那個，｣Draco皺起眉頭，他曉得Harry為什麼好奇，因為每天進到史萊哲林的地窖中，就會看見Bulstrode和一群人待在壁爐前面，他們總是拒絕別人靠近，霸占著最舒服的沙發，態度傲慢又令人生氣，｢就我所知是有一個組織，我不知道是什麼，總之是Bulstrode帶頭的，它們的活動非常隱密而且不輕易讓其他人加入，要符合一定資格才行，反正他們遲早會來找我。｣

｢那我是肯定不可能進去的。｣Harry聳聳肩，一點也不遺憾，｢對了，Draco，這個假期我沒辦法去你家玩，雖然很高興你邀請我，但是我有其他的事情……｣

｢當然了，｣Draco撐著臉，他看起來非常不開心，｢自從你和那個『Tom』開始來信後，你對什麼都不感興趣，我敢保證，叫這個名字的人肯定是個麻瓜。｣

｢我真的懷疑你是不是忌妒了。｣Harry調侃，但Draco再次翻了個白眼，｢而且破釜酒吧的老闆也叫Tom，他可是個巫師。｣Harry嘆了口氣，他很清楚自己必須做什麼來挽回好友的心情，笑嘻嘻地從口袋翻出一份摺疊的老舊羊皮紙，｢你好像真的很無聊，Draco，這個肯定會讓你有點精神。｣

｢這骯髒的羊皮紙是什麼東西？｣

｢嘿，可別弄壞了，等你知道它是什麼寶貝後再嫌它髒。｣Harry展示給Draco看，拿著魔杖往上面一點，低聲念道——『我在此鄭重發誓，我絕對不懷好意』——那羊皮紙上立刻展開一張霍格華茲的詳細地圖，上面還有許多標著人名的小腳印在到處移動，這玩意兒讓Draco撐大嘴，Harry滿意地欣賞對方吃驚的模樣，｢這是超棒的東西！我爸給我的，可別告訴別人，知道嗎？｣

｢這東西可以知道所有人的位置？｣Draco看向Harry，那對淺色的眼睛彷彿會發出光亮，｢而你居然到現在才拿出來，你瘋了嗎？｣

｢我也是最近才拿到的，還沒機會使用。｣

｢看，是那個麻種。｣Draco對旁邊的Crab和Goyle笑道，這句話讓Harry微微皺起眉頭，｢她就在附近，而且和那個紅頭髮的Weasley在一起，他們一定是去看Longbottom的勞動服務做完沒有，總算能有一點好玩的事情了，走。｣得到地圖後的Draco完全對Harry失去興趣，他招呼身旁的兩人飛快離開了圖書館，丟下Harry一個人。

Harry達成了自己的目的，把Draco打發走後給自己留下一些時間看書。

這次的考試他也是靠著Tom的指示，考到非常好的分數，那分數足夠讓James和Lily為他感到驕傲，連Snape都不得不誇獎他最近進步很多，甚至最不拿手得魔藥學成績也考得不錯，但這仍然無法讓他考贏全學年第一名的那個女孩，Hermione Granger，也是Draco特別看不順眼的麻瓜出身的女巫，Harry認為這和Granger的好成績有關，他們不喜歡看見一個麻瓜出身的女巫竟然表現得比他們這些純血家族的人優異，所以史萊哲林們特別愛找麻煩，順帶發洩在她的好朋友Weasley和Longbottom身上。

Harry不停翻著手中那本《綜合魔法符咒操縱》，卻無法把書上的字讀進腦中。

｢我看是不行了。｣Harry決定扔下書本，匆匆收拾隨身物品，便朝Draco離開的方向離開圖書館，他希望自己可以在發生什麼問題前趕到。

當Harry好不容易到現場時，聽見有人喧嘩，就知道事情一定發生了，Draco用他那張地圖快速找到能夠被找麻煩的對象，Draco大搖大擺地面對Granger和Weasley，臉上掛著不懷好意的笑，Crab和Goyle跟在他後面就像兩塊巨石擋住通道。

｢看看這是誰啊，不就是要傾家蕩產才能買到一個像樣的大釜的Weasley嗎？你考試的時候才把你那個破東西給炸了，你媽是不是要餓好幾個月的肚子，才能幫你換一個呀？｣

｢閉嘴，Malfoy，你要是敢再說我媽一句壞話——｣

｢喔，好了啦，Ron，我們不要理他。｣Granger拉住Weasley的袖口，看起來有些緊張，｢反正所有人都看得清楚是誰先挑釁的，沒必要跟他們起鬨。｣

Weasley的怒氣稍微減退一些，他緊盯著Draco，試圖要繞過他們，但是Crab和Goyle上前擋住他們的路，那肯定是Draco讓他們這麼做的，而Harry一開始沒有作聲，只是在旁邊看，他認為好運的話，Weasley和Granger能撐到有任何多事的人把教授給叫來，結束這場鬧劇。

｢誰也沒有想要理會妳說的話，妳這個骯髒的麻種。｣Draco的那句話絕對眾人一片譁然，Harry也驚呆了，就算Draco私下會這麼稱呼Granger，但Harry沒聽他在公眾場合這樣罵人，那非常難聽，非常汙辱人。

｢——你這個——混帳——｣Weasley再也忍耐不住，準備拿出自己的魔杖。

但是Draco一早就準備好，彷彿在等待對方攻擊，Weasley的魔杖還沒抽出來他就大喊，｢Rictusempra！｣那個呵癢咒擊中Weasley的腹部，Weasley開始不住喘氣，笑倒在地，全身痛苦地掙扎。

｢天啊，Ron，你還好嗎？｣Granger拔起魔杖除去Weasley身上的咒語，Weasley很快爬起來，抓緊魔杖往Draco身上甩了一個咒語。

那咒語擊中Draco，Draco被撞飛了幾公尺，他咬牙切齒地穩住身體，踢了一腳試圖扶他的Crab，然後眼神兇惡地瞄準Granger，但Granger比他速度更快。

｢Expelliarmus！｣

一個近乎完美的繳械咒抽掉Draco的魔杖，乍看起來這鬧劇會以Draco的失敗終結，Weasley當然想趁著這個機會給Draco一個打擊，想施展石化咒，情急之下Harry才選擇上前阻擋，但在推開Draco的同時，魔杖卻不小心歪了，本來只是想要讓Weasley稍微失去平衡，卻打中在旁邊的Granger，他沒想過那會讓Granger摔倒，並且一頭撞上花檯。

｢Hermione！｣Weasley急忙跑過去，當他把Granger扶起來的時候，Harry驚恐地發現Granger的臉有一道被刮花的痕跡，在不斷冒血，看起來很嚇人，她低聲啜泣著，｢妳、妳沒事嗎？妳得馬上去醫院廂房！｣

｢我、我不是故意的。｣Harry愣在原地，他沒想到會造成任何人受傷。

｢走開，Potter，你和那些孬種一樣壞，你們全都爛到骨子了！｣Weasley對他怒吼，也不打算理會Draco挑釁的眼神，帶著Granger離開那個地方，留下Harry愣愣地站在原地。

當Harry被愧疚感包圍的同時，卻聽見後方傳來一陣訕笑，是Draco還有剛剛在旁邊圍觀的Zabini，他們竊竊私語，看見Harry轉過頭來，Zabini便親密地攬住他的肩膀，最近他對Harry的態度也比過去好多了，是Harry漸漸融入史萊哲林的徵兆，這也證實Harry剛剛出手的行動獲得了一些讚賞。

｢Potter，你看到了嗎？你給那些蠢蛋挫了銳氣，幹得好。｣

｢看那紅頭髮慌成那樣，很好笑，不是嗎？不過是條小疤，一下子就復原了。｣Draco也跟著笑，慢吞吞地爬起來，他們都不覺得發生了什麼大事，但隨即注意到Harry有些難看的臉色，｢你還好嗎，Harry？那個麻種攻擊你？｣

｢沒有，我只是……｣Harry沉下眼，因為花檯上還殘留著Granger的血，Draco看起來有點擔心他，Harry不禁思考Draco的這份擔憂為什麼不能夠分一些給被他們捉弄的那些人，而如果自己真的那麼討厭這件事情的話，又為什麼不一開始就阻止這愚蠢的捉弄，事實是，他和Zabini一樣都在旁邊觀看，沒勇氣介入，沒勇氣跟Draco說他覺得這其實有點過火，他擔心自己開口的話，會讓其他人覺得他背叛史萊哲林，這讓他心中更加惱火。

Harry雖然感到憤怒，但又說不出口，只是握緊拳頭。

他彎身撿回Draco那把被繳械的魔杖，然後交給一臉得意洋洋的Draco。

｢下次，別再讓我聽到那個該死的字眼。｣

他警告，然後從Draco手中抽走他的地圖，Draco被Harry那一瞬間的眼神給嚇著了，但Harry不理他，轉身一溜煙就消失在走廊的盡頭。

從那一天後一直到學期結束，Harry賭氣沒有跟Draco說上一句話。

就算Draco找了各種藉口想跟他說話，Harry也當作沒聽見，Harry其實知道自己這麼做最終也會後悔的，因為史萊哲林裡頭跟他最好的就是Draco，萬一最後連Draco都不想理會自己了？

但他來不及去挽回這件事情，送他們返家的火車就已經抵達了目的地，而James站在月台旁朝他揮手，熱情地迎接他的寶貝兒子回家，Harry看見James後，那些煩惱似乎淡去了一些，嘴角忍不住微笑。

當他們帶著許多行李好不容易回到家後，Harry馬上注意到家中有一個許久不見的老朋友，儘管Harry對他記憶不深，但確實知道對方的存在，因為聽James講過很多次。

｢Peter。｣James熱情地介紹，將Harry推向前方，｢你好多年沒看見Harry了吧，上次你來我們家是什麼時候？｣

｢我想…好多年了，嗨，Harry，你、你一定不知道我是誰吧，我在你出生後見過你一次，但你那時候還很小…喔，你長得跟你父親很像……｣一個稍微肥胖、看起來有點膽小的男人，他縮著臉的模樣看上去有些像是老鼠，身上的巫師袍髒兮兮的，Harry的父母還是非常親切地招待他。

｢你好，Peter，我當然知道你是誰，你是我爸的朋友。｣

｢最好的朋友之一。｣James糾正，笑著拍了一下Peter的背，｢這小子老是這副德性，你應該抬頭挺胸，兄弟，真不曉得你這些年怎麼過的，老是不露面，我們都邀你好幾次啦。｣

Peter看起來沒有什麼自信，笑得有些懦弱，｢我、我只是比較忙，就是……｣

James和Peter聊著天，Harry則回到自己的房間去，把行李給安放好。

他從背袋中拿出幾封信，爬到隱藏在房間海報後方的秘密閣樓空間中，打開收藏寶物的隱藏櫃，小心翼翼地跟之前從Tom手中得到的發光小火球一起收藏起來，這些信全都是他跟Tom筆談的內容，他的神秘好友，Draco說的沒錯，Harry對那個人的事情一無所知，但從回信的字裡行間對他的關心與問候，可以判斷Tom絕對是個好人。

Harry還在回味著跟Tom筆談的內容，突然聽見門被推開又關上，以及他的母親的聲音，｢Sev來了？｣

Harry蹦蹦跳跳地跑到下面，本想從樓梯就大喊對方的名字，但一道冷冽的視線瞪向他，Harry僵在樓梯上，他不會沒有發現Snape那張帶著不健康膚色的臉龐上充滿著不悅，身上散發出的凌厲氣勢讓Harry要出口的呼喊聲沉進了胃中，他知道那個眼神，那是Snape在學校中警告他保持距離的眼神。

｢…Snape教授。｣把幾乎要脫口的『Sev』給硬生生吞下，Harry打招呼。

｢Potter，｣他點點頭，一副疏遠冷漠的模樣，他的視線投射在沙發上顯得不自在的男人，｢Pettigrew，我不知道你也在這裡，如果你沒事，我要找Potter談事情。｣

｢S、Snape，呃，好吧，但我不知道你會來這……｣

｢我是鳳凰會的成員之一，就算我再怎麼不願意拜訪這裡，也得來交代Dumbledore的話，不是嗎？｣他瞇起眼，然後瞥了一眼Harry，｢無關的人就應該關起耳朵，離開這個地方，別探頭探腦，｣Harry聽到後畏縮地跑回樓上，確定看不見男孩後，Snape再次轉頭看向Peter，｢包括你，我可不喜歡被老鼠偷聽。｣

Peter的臉由白轉紅，扭曲了一陣。

Snape不理會他，朝James的方向甩了一下頭示意他跟來，接著逕自走向Lily所在的廚房深處，James大概意識到他要說的話事關重大，沒有替Peter說話。

沒過多久，Snape就走出來，James的表情特別陰鬱凝重。

｢不要忘記我剛剛講的話，有時候我會懷疑你的腦袋是不是能裝住這些東西。｣

｢你…我知道了。｣James一瞬間看來有點生氣，但將情緒壓了下來，｢下次鳳凰會的會議，你會參加吧？｣

｢會。｣Snape說完就朝門那頭走，砰的一聲甩上，連停留的時間都沒有。

｢他、他還是老樣子…James，你們的感情還是那麼糟……｣

｢哈哈，｣James苦澀地笑，他看來心事重重，｢就算成為鳳凰會的成員，我還是不喜歡那傢伙，長大了還是那麼陰森森的，真不曉得他在想什麼。｣

｢他跟你說了什麼？我是說…我以為Dumbledore更信任你……｣

｢喔，沒什麼，因為是關於霍格華茲的，他只是來傳話，之後可能會有件大事發生，來自徳姆蘭魔法學院的邀情之類的…嗯，你也知道，這不算什麼秘密，德姆蘭魔法學院早就是Voldemort的東西，Dumbledore認為我們應該知道他們打算幹什麼……｣

｢是、是啊，真是傷腦筋……｣Peter聽見Voldemort的名字後顯得有點恐懼，不住搖頭，｢他那麼…強大…又有誰能對抗他呢？｣

James和Lily對看一眼，兩人都有些憂慮的模樣。

但他們都沒有在Peter面前改變態度，Lily親切地邀請他跟全家人共進午餐，但是Peter搖搖頭說他差不多該走了，看起來神色慌張，好像急著去哪兒。

等Peter走掉之後，Harry才再次從樓上走下來。

｢他們都走掉了？｣Harry問，他並沒有發現父母的態度有些不對勁，只是充滿好奇，｢為什麼Sev看起來很生氣？而且要裝做一副和我們不熟的樣子……｣

｢喔，Harry，沒事，｣Lily笑著安撫他的兒子，拍拍他的頭頂，把這件事情輕輕帶過，｢Sev只是急著去給Dumbledore教授辦事情而已，不過，寶貝，記得你之前跟Sev保證過，不能跟我們幾個人之外的人說你認識Severus的事情，那也包括Peter在內，好嗎？｣

Harry聽後點點頭，儘管對這種指示有些茫然，但聽到是為了Severus的安危後，他不可能不聽話。

Lily有點擔心地看向她丈夫，儘管她也頗受動搖，但Snape稍早與他們的談話肯定對James的影響更大，不是那麼輕易就能夠接受的，他們從未想過會發生這種事情，突然不知道該如何面對。

『那個洩密者，很可能就是Peter Pettigrew，記住我的話了。』

雖然不願意相信，但這幾年來Snape看起來是真心關心Harry，更不可能做任何事情危害到Lily，而甘願冒著生命危險留在Voldemort的身邊替鳳凰會探查情報，他的表現讓Voldemort以為他是忠誠的雙面間諜，願意告訴他很多秘密，將他當做左右手，所以他從Voldemort那兒探查到的情報，有很大機率是真的。

窗子被所有的的簾幕遮蔽得毫不透光，室內只剩下壁爐中色澤冰冷的火焰帶來微弱光線，對氣候比霍格華茲來得寒冷的德姆蘭來說，這個房間維持在最為舒適的溫度。他擁有許多藏身處，他必然不會讓自己拘束在一個地方，這也是為了防止鳳凰會與Dumbledore輕易掌握自己的下落，就如同他在Malfoy莊園有一個隱密的房間，德姆蘭魔法學院也同樣，Karkaroff替他留存了一個能夠獨自不受打擾的空間，學生們也總是希望能夠在這裡見到他，與他親密談話。

｢進來。｣輕聲喊了之後，那扇門自動為他的客人敞開。

黑衣的僕人解下遮臉的斗篷後，是一張拘束又謹慎的臉孔，對方在看見平日裡的主人變了一個模樣後顯露些許驚訝，但那感情很快抹去，恭敬地行禮。

Tom Riddle的姿態並不算少見，為了讓學生們能更親近即將服從的主人，在德姆蘭魔法學院中他經常會以這樣的面貌現身。

｢你有好消息告訴我嗎？Severus。｣

｢下次鳳凰會的開會地點已經定下了，但是他們採用守密者的方式選擇一位成員的屋子，就我所知，守密人很可能就是Dumbledore自己……｣Snape恭敬地說，這消息讓Riddle的表情若有所思，他看起來一開始就不抱期待，｢…主人，關於這次透過德姆蘭學院與霍格華茲進行學院交流的事情，你難道打算要親自前往嗎？以校長的——｣

本想追問的話卻被一陣刺耳的聲響打斷，Riddle推開椅子站起，象徵談話的終結，他嘴角掛著一抹神秘的微笑，暗紅色的眼底沉澱著耐人尋味的喜悅，難以理解他的內心在打算些什麼。

｢等時機到了，所有人都會知道，你不想將驚喜留到那時候嗎？｣

Riddle說著，身邊的黑色長袍飄到他頭頂罩住那修長的身軀，魔杖熄滅了壁爐中的火焰，室內一會兒徹底暗下，剩下一對紅眼珠透著冷光，｢Severus，我很想跟你談久一點，但我有一位貴客必須由我親自迎接。｣

｢我明白，主人，請慢走。｣Snape說完立刻退出那扇門，等他完全離開房間後，聽見房門內消影的聲響。

不確定是什麼樣的人需要由黑魔王親自迎接，而Snape也隱隱為自己捏把冷汗，他明白要從對方口中探聽到任何消息都是不容易的，對方也是偶爾心血來潮才會對僕人們說明意圖，而他總覺得自己的命運老是被對方捏在手中，不屬於自己，讓他心驚膽跳。

他知道Voldemort手中的棋子不止自己一人，包含那愚蠢又懦弱的Wormtail在內，甚至魔法部中也有食死人的黨羽潛藏著，而霍格華茲中那幾個行為怪異的學生，Snape不管如何旁敲側擊，平時很信任他這個學院長的史萊哲林學生竟也守口如瓶，不肯洩漏半分，將他們的同夥與不是的那些人之間劃出壁壘分明的界線，值得慶幸的是Draco尚未受到影響，恐怕是Lucius Malfoy從中作梗，不希望Draco太早涉入其中，加以阻止了吧。

｢你見到主人了嗎？｣

｢見到了，Igor，我聽說會由你率領學生前往霍格華茲。｣Snape說後，Karkaroff露出驕傲的笑容，｢所以你已經選好了學生？有任何計畫嗎？｣

｢我們學院最優秀的學生自然會一起前去，我會很期待在那裡看見你。｣Karkaroff並未透露更多，他輕捻鬍子，｢如果我有聽到主人交代任何事情，需要你幫忙，我一定會提早告訴你。｣

Snape陰鬱地點點頭後，離開了德姆蘭學院，他知道這件事情短暫不會有什麼進展，他不能夠表現得太急於探聽，以免任何人起疑。只是一想到這很可能會讓屬於Voldemort的部分力量進入霍格華茲，而Harry也會碰見德姆蘭的學生以及Karkaroff，他就無法掩蓋心中的憂慮，他打從心底憎恨這個男孩終其一生都會讓他生不如死。

男人輕巧降落在他的目的地，比預定的時間早了些抵達，但他發現他打算見面的人竟比他更早等在那兒，興奮地左右張望，這讓男人淺色的薄唇彎起一抹微笑，上前去拍了拍男孩的肩膀，對方轉過頭面對他時，笑臉如陽光燦爛。

那雙翠綠的眼睛反射著陽光的色彩，和他母親非常相似，不修邊幅而顯得調皮的外貌和他父親相似，男孩是他父母完美的綜合體，親切、天真、正直的性格，估計能使挺多人都喜歡他，若能夠添加屬於自己的顏色，使之走近自己這一方，那是非常吸引人的事情。  
  


他期待把近乎完美的東西給破壞，喜歡剝奪人們擁有的希望與幸福。

看見美麗的東西漸漸褪去色彩，總讓他心生無比的愉悅。

｢Tom，你來了。｣Harry期待這一天很久了，他們畢竟有段時間沒見面，眼前的男人與之前見面時完全沒有變化，｢我們進去吧。｣

他拒絕去Draco的家度假的理由很簡單，因為他提早跟Tom約好了。

他們找不到一個比較好的地點，所以約在破釜酒吧，這天酒吧裡面塞滿了吵鬧的人群，一群好朋友在角落聚著喝酒大聲喧嘩，另外一頭則有人抽著奇怪顏色的菸，Tom挑了一個比較安靜的位置，遠離吵鬧聲的同時也避開視線。

｢我以為你父母不會願意允許你獨自到外頭，但我沒收到你取消約定。｣

當Tom解下斗篷，他還是如Harry印象中那樣顯眼，毫無雜質的純黑髮色襯著那微微蒼白的膚色，血紅的眼珠透著神祕的光影，分明那英俊的面容端正又溫和，卻總讓Harry想到蛇。

｢他們一開始反對，我說服了他們，跟他們說我跟朋友約了在這裡見面，這裡的老闆也認識我，我事先打過招呼，用呼嚕粉直接從他壁爐過來，他們也覺得這樣比較放心。｣Harry說，他們點了飲料還有一些吃的，Harry選擇他最愛的奶油啤酒，而Tom則是一杯暗金色的酒，Harry不確定那是什麼。

｢你父母的反應是正常的，最近很多傳聞，他們當然會比較敏感……如果他們願意，我能親自到你家接你。｣Tom有意無意地提起，他的視線盯著Harry，想知道他會有什麼反應，或許男孩會把他邀請到他們的家中。

｢我不行，抱歉，Tom，有一些原因我不能讓你來我們家。｣Harry輕聲表示歉意，Tom瞇起眼，他想男孩還是挺聰明的，他父母教得很好，｢不過你說的傳聞，是關於Volde…呃…『那個不能說出名字的人』？｣Harry吐吐舌頭，忘記多少次提醒自己絕對不可以在別人面前說出那個名字，他總是會忘記。

｢你很勇敢，我相信你父母都要求你不能畏懼那個名字。｣Tom笑了，他的眼神中帶著柔和的讚賞，｢Voldemort，人們害怕念這個名字，是因為不想招來厄運，他們不會僅僅因為對名字懷有敬畏，就能免於真正的恐懼。｣

｢我只是…常常忘記。｣Harry苦笑，他很驚訝Tom看起來也完全不害怕，這還是第一次Harry碰見除了自己的家人與鳳凰會成員外，直呼這個名字的巫師。

｢我很好奇，你對他是怎麼想的？｣

｢其實我不太清楚，我聽到很多傳聞…他是個很可怕的黑巫師，對不對？｣Harry歪著頭回想，｢嗯…我有看到…之前一個專欄說有一整個巨人的部落消失，是他挑起的，但也有人說巨人本來就很兇暴又愛打架，所以才快要滅絕了…｣

｢傳言當然很多，人們對不了解的事情就會去編造一些故事，好讓自己能理解。｣Tom聽了Harry沒有太多喜惡的回答後，輕笑，這讓Harry覺得自己或許太膚淺了，｢就我所知，他也做過許多別人辦不到的事情。｣

｢呃，是嗎？｣Harry有些尷尬，他隱隱約約從對方的口氣中察覺到一份令人不安的氣息，彷彿在試探他的心思，｢你好像很清楚他做過什麼。｣

｢你感到好奇嗎？這在大多數人眼中是個不受歡迎的話題。｣Tom談話的側臉非常平靜，這讓他看起來一點也不像在討論一個禁忌的話題，接著他停頓了一下，｢我可以肯定的是，有些變革在一般人眼中是相當瘋狂的，被懼怕、被排斥，但到頭來你會發現這後面有更長遠對巫師的利益，只是需要些許犧牲，你應該沒有看過不經歷任何動盪或流血就能夠完成的豐功偉業吧？｣

｢Tom，按你這樣說…你也覺得他做的事情是對的囉？｣Harry小心翼翼地問，他本以為面對這個問題，所有人都會給予模稜兩可的答案，卻見Tom臉上掛起陰暗卻美麗的笑容，他的左手緩緩端起酒杯，那動作很緩慢，而Harry在等待答案的期間竟感到口乾舌燥，心跳加速。

｢畢竟我曾經參與其中，所以我無法否認我贊同他大部分的想法。｣

｢你、你剛剛說什麼……？｣

｢這是我們之間的秘密。｣看Harry那微微發白的臉，彷彿感到有趣般笑了，他的態度從容到讓Harry懷疑是不是自己有些小題大作，｢但我並不是食死人，你不用擔心，你應該擺脫陳見去看這件事情，我不想對你說謊，所以才告訴你。｣

｢因為我爸媽有時候會跟我說那個人做的一些事情很可怕，我想…｣Harry抬起頭來看著Tom，表情異常認真，帶著憂心，｢你不會受傷吧，我聽說Voldemort不會原諒逃跑的人，所以你會沒事嗎？｣

｢你擔心我，你非常善良，Harry。｣Tom又笑了，他看起來挺愉快的，彷彿被Harry的問話逗樂，｢但我不需要逃跑，所以不會有事，傳聞有時候並不可靠，而你認為我像別人說的黑巫師嗎？｣

Harry搖搖頭，眼前的男人從來往後就非常關心他，是個很好的聊天對象，而且他的行為舉止像生在良好家庭中的貴族，與Harry心目中黑暗又張牙舞爪的黑巫師形象相去甚遠，Tom一直是個溫柔的人。

｢那就對了，我一直認為單純將巫師使用的魔法來區分邪惡是不公正的，而也是由大多數愚蠢的人決定什麼是邪惡、什麼是正義，｣Riddle侃侃而談，他知道Harry動搖的心智已經變得柔軟又容易侵佔，他願意多花點時間來說服，｢魔法的用途是為了達成目的，保護巫師而存在，既然這種魔法存在就必然有其價值，簡單地把使用黑魔法的巫師認定為邪惡，也是一種偏頗。｣但很快他注意到Harry有些恍惚失神的表情，｢Harry？｣

｢啊、怎、怎麼了？｣Harry緊張地結巴了。

｢你似乎心不在焉，你知道，我一向不喜歡與缺乏理解力的人談話。｣感覺到Tom的微怒，Harry變得緊張，偶爾Tom會散發出讓人害怕的氣息，但因為Tom身上的優點遠遠比這多得多，所以Harry仍然很喜歡這個朋友。

｢喔…抱歉、我、我只是不知道…我有點驚訝……｣Harry低聲嘟囔著，表情看來有點沮喪，｢果然，就像Draco說的一樣……｣

｢Draco說了什麼？｣Harry經常提起Draco，Tom能感覺出他們是很好的朋友，這非常好，他相信Malfoy家能給Harry帶來的影響會是巨大的。

｢我一點都不了解你。｣Harry苦澀又有些羞澀地笑，而這讓Tom確實愣了一下，令他的身體為之往前傾了幾公分，｢我不知道你在哪裡工作…你住哪裡…你的家族或是你的興趣之類的，雖然知道你喜歡那些艱深的魔法，還有你很聰明…嗯…我覺得我們應該多聊聊你的事。｣

望進Harry那熱情並透著期待與溫潤光芒的綠眼，Tom揚起嘴角。

這或許是很少有的，在跟誰的談話過程中他感覺到被取悅，而非不耐煩與壓抑，並非刻意討好，Harry就只是單純地讓他微笑了。

｢在我們談論一個邪惡的黑巫師時，你卻說更想聊聊我的事情？｣

Harry的臉頰泛紅，他想自己確實提得不合時宜。

但又如何？他認為他並沒有說錯，比起Voldemort之類的，他對Tom的事情更感興趣也是事實。

他慶幸地發覺Tom沒有覺得他突兀，本來有點冷酷的表情染上些許柔和，那非常神奇，Harry覺得前一刻心底陰冷的想法消失，他似乎和Tom靠近了一些，能夠感受到對方的心情平靜地透過空氣傳遞給他。

｢你想知道我的事情，知道後又能做什麼呢？｣

｢我、我覺得我們是朋友？｣Harry有點不確定，他突然擔憂Tom會否定。

｢當然，我們是。｣

｢我以為朋友應該要更理解對方的事情，我說過很多我自己的事情，但Tom你幾乎沒有說過。｣Harry一邊說也才同時意識到，Tom從來沒有談過他自己，因為他們的談話總是由Tom帶頭，聊的話題、談話的方式都由Tom決定，這好像變成一種自然的狀況。

｢因為我避開了，我不認為你會對這感興趣。｣Tom理所當然地說，他瞇起眼，有一刻他看起來非常疏遠，彷彿身於無法觸及的地方，｢不論如何述說都沒有任何方法能讓人去真正理解另一個人，又何必浪費力氣。｣

｢Tom，你必須承認你有時候有點怪，感覺挺孤僻的。｣Harry笑了出來，卻不知道他大概是這個世界上唯一一個敢對眼前的男人說這種話的人，｢但這不公平，我讓你知道了很多關於我的事情，而你現在卻什麼都不說？太狡猾了。｣

｢狡猾…真是有趣的說法，但Harry，史萊哲林都是狡猾的，既然是交換我就必須得到好處。｣那對迷人的紅眼中透著一絲狡黠的光輝，Harry迎上時不得不去注意對方的前髮在臉上投下的陰影，模糊了臉龐的輪廓，Harry感覺被那對眼睛捕捉，無法移開視線，有股無形的力量穿透他的眼睛竄進腦袋中，如蛇一般爬入深處，｢如果我說了關於我的事情，而你又能給我什麼秘密作為交換呢？｣

直到那種感覺碰觸他不願意洩漏了一些可恥的記憶，Weasley在自己腦海中怒吼『孬種』，Harry才回過神，下意識推開桌子，那震得奶油啤酒差點翻倒，但他用靈巧的手抓住杯子，不確定剛剛發生了什麼。

｢你心中有煩心事？｣Tom問，Harry很驚訝對方為什麼能看出。

｢我在學期結束前，跟Draco吵架，價值觀有些不同，我想。｣Harry想簡單帶過這件事情，他不太想談，｢反正我覺得這遲早會發生，我們太不一樣了。｣

｢我看得出你想掌控一些事情，但無能為力，因為你發覺光是要融入那個圈子就已經讓你筋疲力盡，所以對自己感到很失望。｣彷彿能夠完全看穿Harry心思的話深深刺入Harry的胸口，自己內心的想法彷彿是透過Tom的口中被說出來，｢想讓事情照你想的發展，你必須說服他們尊重你，才能改變他們。｣

｢我也想，但沒辦法，因為我是個混血，我總覺得他們有他們自己的世界。｣Harry指的是那些純血家族之間有某種默契，Harry跟他們就是格格不入。

｢想讓自認優越的純血巫師聽你說話，你必須表現得比他們更優秀，但我知道你已經非常優秀，想必你父母也以你為榮吧。｣Tom平靜的談話聽起來像是在說一件這世上最簡單的事情，又好像他曾經有過類似的經驗，｢就我所知，不管你多優秀，他們仍然會因為你是混血而有偏見，但你要知道，還是有方法可以偽裝你自己來配合他們，你要讓他們覺得信服你的話是有利益的，讓他們覺得你很特別，你和一般的混血巫師不同，你獨到的見解可以幫助他們，你總能為他們帶來超乎想像的結果。｣

｢但我怎麼能夠裝成那樣呢？我也不擅長這個……｣

｢許多所謂純血也會說謊，掩蓋他們身上其實也有著麻瓜的血液，好讓他們能維繫自己的地位，｣Tom英俊的臉上綻放出冷笑，眼中帶著淡淡的輕視與諷刺，｢既然如此，你為什麼不行？｣

Harry沉默了一會兒，在努力思考，過了許久後他重新抬起頭盯著Tom。

Tom覺得那是一雙有所求的眼睛，而且大膽無畏，眼前的男孩總是讓他無數次想起他英勇的父母，也越是勾起他渴望將浸泡在充滿愛的環境中成長的男孩變成為自己忠實僕人的想法，最好能讓他越瘋狂越好，忠誠且敬愛自己，成為能操縱在自己掌心的玩偶。

｢既然我已經說了我的煩惱，你呢？｣Harry沒有拐彎抹角，直率地說，｢換你說些關於你自己的事情吧，不要總在討論我。｣

男人的眉微微挑起，沒想到Harry會拋出這個問題轉移話題，他輕柔一笑。

｢有時候好奇心是須要代價的，你能明白嗎？｣

Tom的話讓Harry鼓起臉頰，大概是以為Tom不願意說。

但這其實是個恰好的時機，他覺得可以讓Harry為自己做點事情，他想試試Harry，反正這件事情早就陷入膠著狀態，讓Harry知道後會有出乎意料之外的結果也不一定，沒有什麼太大的風險。

｢我在找一個人，我找太久了。｣Harry注意到Tom的眼底有一股深黑的欲求盤旋，他看來真的很希望知道答案，｢是個和你差不多年紀並在七月底出生的孩子，我相信他有一些特別的力量，如果你有任何機會碰到這樣的人，只要有任何讓你覺得異樣的學生，希望你能告訴我。｣

｢為什麼你想找這個人？｣

Harry很興奮，因為這是第一次Tom告訴Harry關於自己的事情。

｢他很可能與我有些關係，我必須親自找到他才能確認。｣

｢喔…好吧，你的意思是你也許是他的家人之類的？你曾經走失嗎？或者…噢，我不該問這些的。｣Harry吞吞吐吐地收回自己的話，不敢繼續問下去。

Tom面對Harry的胡亂猜測只是露出微笑，他真想知道那顆小腦袋中是怎麼裝下這麼多天馬行空的故事，但他沒打算去糾正Harry，不管Harry打算怎麼思考這件事情，對他來說都無所謂。

｢我確實在一間麻瓜孤兒院長大，並沒有親人。｣

聽到對方毫無感情地說出這件事情時，Harry還以為自己聽錯了，甚至以為對方在逗他，但顯然並非如此，｢所以你要這麼說，或許也有可能，我找的人…跟我的未來有莫大的關聯，我現在只能這樣告訴你。｣

他們之後又聊了好一會兒，直到夜色緩緩染上整片天空，Tom才提醒Harry必須回家的時間到了，Harry有些不甘願地起身，他總覺得談話的時間過得飛快，似乎永遠都不夠用，他還想要聊更多有趣的事情，他從沒有遇過一個朋友像Tom這樣滿載著秘密但同時充滿同理心與安慰，他獨特的見解總能令每件讓Harry煩心的事情變得有趣，Harry總覺得他會著迷於跟對方的談話，是因為Tom總能說出他心底想聽的話，不曉得是怎麼辦到的。

｢我真希望下次能快一點再見面。｣Harry無奈地嘆息，這時他突然想到什麼，咧嘴輕笑，｢嘿，我忘了跟你說個好消息，我已經入選魁地奇的搜捕手，雖然他們說三年級才讓我加入，但這是已經定好的事情，真希望你在開學後能來霍格華茲看我的第一場比賽，雖然你大概沒辦法來。｣

｢我可以，為什麼不？｣

｢因為你好像總是很忙。｣Harry聳聳肩，他並不抱期待。

｢距離我們下次見面並不會太久，我相信我有時間看你的比賽。｣Tom輕柔地撥開Harry蓋住眼睛的劉海，對上那充滿疑問的眼神，彎起一抹優雅的笑，｢你很快就會知道原因，我不想破壞驚喜。｣

｢又是秘密？｣

｢這是個值得你等待的秘密。｣Tom不打算多說什麼，只是輕輕推著Harry的背往前，｢我該親眼看你用呼嚕粉回到家，都準備好了？｣

｢在這兒呢。｣Harry拿出那一包Lily給他準備的呼嚕粉，他要去跟老闆說他要再次借用壁爐回家去。

｢很好。｣Tom溫和地說，Harry覺得他隨便的一個嘆息看起來都英俊異常，那雙像紅寶石般的眼睛勾動著心思，不自主地就會跟著對方的想法行動，然後，他聽見一聲異常輕柔低沉的嗓音迴盪於耳際，指尖僅僅是不小心擦過他的臉頰，便令他身體微微發熱。

｢今天很愉快，Harry，希望你有個美好的假期。｣

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 這個設定的Harry是個優秀學生喔XDD  
> 其實我一直覺得Harry的魔法天賦應該不差，畢竟他父母都是優秀的學生，所以這裡充分發揮出來了，但還只是全學年第三或四名啦…而且是苦讀來的，為了證明自己在史萊哲林的價值，Harry很努力。  
> 這裡魔王就是對Harry使用破心術鑽入Harry的思考，然後再把Harry煩心的事情講出來、解答，往Harry想要的方向解答，總之他大都用這種技巧來騙人。  
> 這篇讓Hermione和Ron出場了，雖然他們不會太常出現，但之後也會扮演挺重要的角色，這個設定下的他們和Harry的關係並不親近，之前有人問能不能讓他們出場，我猜不會是大家期待的方式出場XD  
> 預估下一章就會講到史萊哲林的秘密集會社團吧。  
> 最後，祝大家新年愉快!!!


End file.
